


Dream a Little Dream

by AnniKay, Illiandyandra



Category: Glee
Genre: Light Bondage, Multi, Mutually Enjoyed Non-Consensual Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-13 12:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 51,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnniKay/pseuds/AnniKay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illiandyandra/pseuds/Illiandyandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercedes is dreamed of by far more people than she would ever expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. OF Sweet and Gentle SAM

Dream a Little Dream  
OF Sweet and Gentle SAM

Mercedes Point of View

They say that fever dreams are the key to the subconscious desires of the heart. If so then my heart wants Sam far more than I ever thought humanly possible. Coach Sylvester refused to allow any of the boys to come into the girls room, not even Kurt could come see me. So as I lay there B-12 and some steroid concoction literally pumping into me I slept and as I slept I dreamed.

Dreamscape

I awoke in a beautiful bedroom. It a very comfortable bed, resplendent in warm covers and blankets. I feel at home, so without thought I move through the room to the ensuite bathroom. The room was cool and invitingly designed with a large whirlpool tub and dual sinks with a vanity. I moved to the sink and looked at myself in the mirror. I was still me. I didn’t look any thinner or older or stylized into a more perfect version of me, as I sometimes am in my dreams. My hair was even still bound in a sleep scarf, and I wore an ivory silk nightgown that brushed the tops of my knees. I brushed my teeth and as I was cleansing my face, I heard the shower stop. I didn’t even notice the sound of the rushing water until it was no longer there. The door to the shower enclosure opened and out stepped Sam. He grabbed a fluffy blue towel from the rack and wrapped it around his waist. In the mirror, I watched as a drop of water made its way down the center of his chest between his well-developed pecs and down the ultra-defined ridge of his ab. I watched until the drop was absorbed by the towel. Only then did I realize that the cleanser, I hadn’t washed away, was starting to burn.

I focused back on my activities, and washed and moisturized my face. I felt Sam come up behind me. He leaned down over my bent back with a sensuous hum. “Morning Baby.” His voice rumbled over me inflaming my nerves as though they had been laid bare. “What time do you have to be to the studio?”

“Don’t know.” I answered honestly as I stood. “I’m having trouble catching up with me this morning. I could have sworn I just fell asleep with Sue Sylvester working her hoo-doo to get me up and raring for nationals.”

“Baby…that must have been some dream. That was five years ago. You’ve graduated high school and college and put out your first album since then.” He laughed. “I don’t have to be in to work until the afternoon. Why don’t you let me refresh your memories?” he pressed kisses to my shoulder continuing up my neck to take my earlobe between his teeth.

“I’ve heard of fucking their brains out…but not fucking the brains back in.” I chuckled. Sam’s big strong hands came up to rest on my arms as his kisses traversed the back of my neck.

“Ummm. You smell so good, Mercy Baby,” Sam groaned. “But, the way I figure it…if fucking you knocks your brains out…maybe making slow, sweet love to you will bring ‘em on back.” He lifted the thin straps of my nightgown and slipped them off my shoulders. They slithered down my arms, without them holding the gown in place it too slithered down, over the too large mounds of my breasts and the smaller but still too big and soft mound of my stomach, down my thick thighs to pool around my feet. “So damn beautiful darlin’.” Sam whispered. His hands ran down my arms and slid around under them to wrap around me. “Stop making that face. I love the way you look. You know for someone so confident about everything about yourself when you’re all done up, you sure don’t have a clue how powerfully sensual, how sexy, how gorgeous, how feminine you are when you’re completely natural.”

I turned in his arms and pressed my own large, lush lips to his almost fuller ones. He smiled against me before deepening the kiss. We stood there completely naked but for a towel, locked in a passionately fierce kiss and embrace until my knees were too weak to support me any longer. Without a word, Sam swept me up into his arms. I could feel his muscles bulging with the weight of me. “Sammm…no I’m too heavy.” I chided even as I pressed kisses to the underside of his jaw.

His answer was to give me a glare that both chilled and excited me. “I’ve told you and told you to stop insulting the woman I love. I think you say these things just to see how I’m gonna punish you. I think I know how I’m gonna accomplish both my goals at the same damn time.” He dropped me onto the mattress and growled with a power in his voice that made me shiver, and flood with want. If I hadn’t already been soaked from his kisses, I’d have still been Niagara Falls wet from that voice alone. “I’ve always wondered exactly how many orgasms a woman’s body can take before her brain oozes outta her ears.”

I tried to roll to the other side of the mattress, put the bed between me and the sex-crazed villain wearing Sam’s face. But apparently he knew me too well. Quick as a snake, he grabbed my ankle and held me in place. “Oh no, Baby…you aren’t going anywhere. Don’t make me tie you to the bed. You know you hate it when your scarves get damaged.” I moaned and felt my back arch off the bed just imagining for a moment a time when he’d actually done it. Tied me down and had his way with me. “Do you remember Baby…my twenty first birthday? Puck wanted to take me out and get me drunk, but instead we stayed here and you let me tie you to the bed. I sucked those big pretty titties until you swore your nipples were gonna either fall off, or produce milk. Then I ate your sweet little pussy until you bent that brass bed frame so bad we had to get a new bed. Once I finally had my fill of the taste of you, I fucked you until we broke the slats under the box spring and you were so hoarse you had to reschedule your performance exam.” He whispered. His eyes were flowing over me leaving a trail of invisible flames in their wake. His towel hit the carpet with just enough sound to let me know it was gone. I couldn’t take my eyes off his face. I felt beautiful and desired from all the lust and love I saw there. My mind either remembered, or his words were creating the images in my mind.

He climbed onto the bed spreading my legs with his body. “Ohhh gawd, Sam.” I moaned as he settled against me. His hot, hard throbbing cock pressed against my wetness creating the most wonderful sensations. His mouth covered mine and he kissed me deeply, his tongue tickling the roof of my mouth and questing to taste every flavor of me. Breaking the kiss, he slid his mouth over my jaw and down my neck. He paused to latch onto the skin of the space between my collar bone and scapula, marking me there before continuing to lick and nip and suck his way over the swell of my breast to its aching, straining peak.

He didn’t simply latch on and go to town; he started gently lapping at me. Soft, torturous little licks that made my breath quicken and goose bumps come up all over me. Then he nibbled at me, all his focus and attention on one breast, one nipple. So much so that all my focus and attention and sensation was centered on that one spot. When he finally drew it into his mouth, I almost screamed. I arched against him and his cock rubbed against my clit. I was gone. I was flying and floating and dancing in a sea of pleasure as my orgasm broke over me. Just when I thought that I was at the heights of humanly attainable passion, I felt Sam enter me, filling me, stretching me and I was wrenched even higher into ecstasy. 

“God, Baby, you’re so wet. And so damn tight. If I didn’t know better, I’d think you liked what I did to you. I’d think you liked having my dick in your tight little pussy.” He whispered before ducking his head to find my other breast. This time the focus wasn’t as absolute, yet the intensity of the orgasm was even stronger. “That’s it my beautiful Baby, cum for me. God, nothing feels better on this great green earth than being here inside you, feeling you clench and cum around my. It don’t just please my body…it fills my soul.”

“Sam…” I moaned. “Forever. God meant us for this forever.” I babbled. I knew what I wanted to say…but I was too far out in the pleasure sea to make coherent sentences. “You fill me, so much.”

He thrust deeply and moaned. Shifting my legs until they were riding his shoulders with my knees pressed against my ears, he started to thrust deeper than I ever knew was possible. I could hear my screams of pleasure reverberating inside my skull never realizing that they didn’t exist only in my mind. Sam made love to me for what seemed like hours. He took me from behind, his hands roving lovingly over the gloriously large mounds of my ass. He made love to me with me on top both of us sitting up, his hands caressing the wondrously large, heaving hills of my breasts. Finally he stood from the bed spent, leaving me there to drift off to sleep as he showered and headed to his class. I fell asleep in that bed felling more satisfied than I’d ever experienced, only to wake in the hotel room at Nationals feeling well and able to go help my team.

Back to Reality

The dream still felt so real that I found myself bothered by the fact that Sam was, seemingly, avoiding me. As we danced, however, he whispered and explanation. “I’m having the hardest time not doing Finchel one better and wrecking out chances.”

I blushed, and thanked him. That evening in all the celebrating, I was able to drag him away from the others. I told him about my dream, and he gave me the most beautiful smile. “Forever,” was all he said as he pressed his lips to mine.

Forever.


	2. Of Great Glee Orgies

Dream a Little Dream

Of Great Glee Orgies

Puck Point of View

“I ACED it!!!!” I screamed as I ran into the music room. “Well I got a ninety-one which is an A, which means I passed the class, which means I’m gonna graduate! So I’m gonna say I aced it.

Mr. Schuester and Coach Bieste came up and congratulated me. Happy for me as this meant that now I was going to graduate. I looked around at my friends. Who were all looking straight up verklempt. “Come on everyone, why aren’t you all up here congratulating Puck?”

They all got up and came to give me their happy tidings. But I knew why. It dates back to the night of our Nationals win.

***FLASH*BACK***

By the time we were finished with the pictures and the engraving ceremony and the celebratory dinner, it was too late to make the five hour trek back to Lima. So we found ourselves back in that cramped hotel room for one more night. “I’m never gonna get this.” I shouted and threw the book across the hotel room.

Artie sighed. “Yes, you will. Puck, you ain’t dumb…you’re just lazy. You, sir, are a textbook Slytherin.” He muttered.

But it was loud enough for Sam to hear. “Well then, if he’s a Slytherin, then we just need to find the right incentive. What do you know Puck…what do you know and love?”

“I don’t know anything.” I groaned and started to bang my head on the table. I looked up and sighed. “The only things I’ve ever studied in my life are girls and sex. So unless you guys are gonna agree that if I pass this stupid test with a grade high enough to graduate we can have the great Glee orgy…” I grumbled and resumed hitting my head.

“Man, if you get an A on that damn thing I’d blow you myself. But there is no way in hell that the girls would agree to a glee orgy.” Mike laughed.

“I know, right. Rachel just started giving me a helping hand after we got engaged.” Finn laughed. “She refuses to do more than that until our wedding night.”

“Which is really such a great reason to get married.” Kurt drawled sarcastically. He looked over at us from where he was nestled cuddling with Blaine. “I wonder if she realizes that she is the only virgin left in the New Directions.” We all looked around going down the list.

“But…Mercedes?” Joe asked. He sounded almost like he’d just lost his hero.

“She and I were, like, totally committed to each other. In our eyes there was never going to be another.” Sam defended.

“But you said, I thought?” Joe asked confused.

“I slipped. The night her damn Facebook status said that she was in a relationship with Mr. ‘CocoBabies’. I figured she was leaving me, she was gonna be with the big black Barney. So I lost it got drunk off my ass and slept with one of the ladies who worked Stallions Bi-Curious night.” Sam confessed. “I told Mercedes. She knows all about it. And trust me; she is still punishing me for it. It will never happen ever again. At least I wasn’t dumb enough to pull a ‘Ross’.”

Man, I’m shocked. I get it; cause I remember how much it sucked when I realized that Lauren had moved on. But I’m still shocked. Sam’s such a goody two shoes, it’s a little weird to see that he’s still a dude. “Humph.” Kurt laughed. “There was no worry about him…not really. Mercedes Jones has never really liked a guy darker than her. The only African American boy I can remember her truly liking was only a few shades darker than Noah. Shane was safe. Her heart wouldn’t be truly hurt if he left her. Not like it was when you left Sam…she was shattered. If I had found out that Lauren had broken up with Puck a little earlier, I would have totally set them up. You may have come back and found them together.”

“Damn…I could have had a chance with Sexy Mama.” I groaned. My mind filled instantly with thoughts of what I would love to do to an ‘active’ Mercedes Quimberly Jones. At least until Sam’s pillow hit me from across the room.

“Keep your mental mitts off my woman. I’m just now getting her back.” Sam groused.

“Man, look. You know how sexy her mouth is. The only things that could possibly trump those lips are her tits.” I leered. “It is not my fault that my thoughts go to all the things a man could do with that body of hers.”

“Puck, Please tell me you are not forgetting about her ass.” Blaine said quietly. When we all looked at him like he’d grown a second head, he just blushed and hid behind Kurt. “I stand by it.”

Sam turned back to me, ignoring the strangely unawkward, awkward moment. “Yeah…She knows full and damn well the power of those big, beautiful, sexy, luscious lips, those big pretty titties and that amazing ass. And you know how she punishes you… She rocks that freakin’ leopard print pencil skirt and dances with everybody but you. She kisses you everywhere. Everywhere…but she won’t put her mouth where you need it the most. It’s been weeks, Puck, weeks, and I’ve been living with her hot little hand. And god is she good with just her damn hand. Hand jobs used to be enough…but it’s hard to go back man…it’s hard to go back.” Sam whined. “And she wouldn’t let me play with ‘the girls’ until prom night.”

“I think I can speak for every man jack of us when I say, you poor, poor man.” Artie said solemnly. “To have touched heaven, and been cast out.”

“That’s sacrilegious.” Joe breathed.

“No it is not.” Artie defended. “God put women on this earth as a blessing for man. Some women are just more blessed than other.”

“Preach.” I laughed. “Besides, the commandment says ‘thou shall to commit adultery’. None of us are married yet.”

“Worse thing is it wasn’t even worth it. And that lady threw one hell of a punch when I called for Mercedes.” Sam muttered.

“Don’t worry, Sam…I’ll talk to her. I believe that Ms. Jones needs to be reminded that she was the one to make the decision that you guys wouldn’t even try to be together long distance.” Kurt said in that calm steady way he has when he’s being all zen or whatever. “You and I both tried to talk her out of it.”

“She was worried that…I would do exactly what I did.” Sam groaned and threw himself back on the bed.

“Sam, if you and Mercedes were together, would you have gotten drunk and slept with the stripper lady?” Rory asked his friend.

“Hell to the no!” Sam said sounding so totally offended.

“I believe that you can see my point, now, correct.” Kurt finished. “Mercedes loves you Sam, she just sometimes lets her fear, which she refuses to admit she feels, end up creating these self-fulfilling prophecies that then give credence to her fears.”

“Yeah…I hope to one day understand what you just said…but right now…Whoosh!” I joked running my hand over my head well above my ‘hawk.

“If you got your ‘great glee orgy’, Puck, what do you think would happen? All the New Direction Girls are taken…or gay and taken.” Blaine reminded me, and pulled us away from the maudlin emotion fest Sam and Kurt were wreaking our calm with.

“Shit, I don’t know. In my fantasies, it’s usually just me and the girls…though if I’m being really real, Hummel has shown up a few times.” I admitted distractedly as I considered the answer to his question. “I cannot be the only guy who’s thought about how cool Berry’s train wreck of a party could have been if some sexy shit had popped off.”

“We’re all teenage boys, Puck, we’ve all had those dreams.” Mike said drily. “The way Cedes and Tina looked laughing and giggling all over each other on that couch….they weren’t doing anything naughty and still just the memory of it makes me ‘happy’, but there is a long way from dreaming to doing.”

“Wait…what was this?” Rory asked sleepily. “Not all of us have been with you blokes forever and a day.”

Finn took charge of explaining the drunken party for Joe and Rory. When he finished, he looked around and asked; “so we’d have to get the girls to agree…which is pretty near impossible. Then we have to make them agree that no matter who gets with who that night there is no need to be jealous, and nothing else will ever happen, basically we tell them not to get jealous or mad…which is even more impossible. But even more we have to keep ourselves from getting jealous…triply impossible.”

“Yeah, I’ve gotta tell you Finn…you don’t have to worry about jealousy.” Sam laughed. “I can honestly say I wouldn’t touch Rachel with your hands. Bout the only New Direction girl I’m even kind of attracted to other than MY girl…is Mike’s.”

“Sammy boy has a point Finn. Rachel is a great singer and all…but she’s very…hell man…she’s a dragon lady. I don’t know what you and Puck see in her.” Mike laughed.

Joe simply nodded his agreement. “She isn’t very nice to most people.” He said diplomatically.

“She can be a rampaging she beast…” Artie teased. Everyone was enjoying getting Finn all angry. He was getting redder and splotchier by the comment.

“Yeah…Satan and Lauren are bad…but at least they compensated by being really hot between the sheets. Rachel’s a decent kisser, but her boobs are even smaller than Quinn’s. And she’s all about keeping stuff over the clothes.” I taunted.

“I know…it’s just something about how tiny she is…it’s hot.” Finn whispered as though confessing a deep, dark secret. Which it kind of is...

“Dude…you’re like a giant and she’s barely taller than a midget. That’s just wrong.” Sam laughed. “I mean, I guess, it’s not, not really, she is eighteen and all. It’s just the thing I keep asking myself since I started seeing Mercy, is why it is so many guys like the scrawny types. I mean I’ve gotten to do thing with Mercy that she would kill me just for mentioning around you guys…porn stuff, that there is no way on earth that we could do if she wasn’t built like a brick house. She’s so cool. I don’t have to constantly reaffirm that she’s great…just that she is hot. And those high maintenance chicks are just irritating.”

“Look, let’s just reason it off as ‘to each their own’. I mean do you guys really think I don’t sometimes spring wood when Mercedes is bending down in those jeggings she loves so much. Or that I don’t get hard when Santana and Brittany start making out. I’m a dude. I just love Rachel.”

“Gaga, you guys are such wusses. You are sitting here talking this thing to death rather than just asking them if they would do it. I thought that I was the ‘fairy’ in the room.” Kurt grumbled. He grabbed his phone and texted someone. After a few minutes of back and forth, he laughed. “They have terms. Mercedes says that you have to get an A. Santana says that you are limited by the Clinton definition of non-sex. Sex is only for their boy or girlfriends/fiancé, though Rachel says that she won’t do that anyway…seminal fluid is ruinous for vocal cords.” He shot his step brother a sad look. “You poor unfortunate soul.” He read another text. “Wait, Brittany is trying to talk them into just having a free for all. Rachel is calling her names.”

We all heard yelling and then the thump of something hitting the connecting wall…which unfortunately didn’t have a connecting door this year. “Ooohhh. Mercedes says that Santana just threw Rachel against the wall. Now Satan’s texting me. She said to tell you all that Rachel is in and that there will be a free for all. And she will be bringing her strap on…just for the Hobbit’s prissy little ass.”

Finn scrambled out of the covers clutched his pillow to his midsection and headed for the bathroom without another word. We all laughed a little but none of us could deny that we’d be doing the same thing. After all, the thought wasn’t horrible. Finally I decided to man up. “Am I the only one who’s had that same thought Tana just said?” everybody looked around and then I was hit by a multitude of pillows. I looked at Hummel. “Throw all the pillows you want…but tell the girls I’m holding them to that!” and I knuckled down and studied like I have never studied before.

***END*FLASH*BACK***

That is why they are all looking a little sick, until Santana leans forward to whisper to Rachel, “Your ass is mine Berry.” She leaned back and smiled real big. “We can have your congratulations party at my pool house Thursday night after the Senior dinner. I’ve already okayed the sleep over with my parents.” She said sweetly.

“I’ll, uh, I’ve got to hit the restroom, sir.” Finn blurted loudly before standing up covering his crotch with his almost empty backpack and rushing from the room.

.....................................................................................................  
Thursday Night.

We all met up at Breadstix for the Senior class dinner before heading over to Santana’s. We were all dressed. I mean, if I was Hummel or Jones, I’d say we looked fierce. When we got to the Lopez house, Santana led us all around to the side gate. The Lopezes have a big pool house. It’s really a guest house, but that’s where they have people change, and it’s where they keep their pool toys and supplies. It also holds a game room and that’s where we were going to have our ‘sleep over’. We moved the game tables and everything until they lined the walls, leaving the center of the large room empty.

For a second we just stood there, shifting awkwardly. Finally I broke the silence. “You guys sure you don’t want me to go get us some drank?” I asked bluntly.

“Hell to the no. This is the only time in my life I’m gonna do something like this…I want to remember every second.” Jones said shocking us all. “What…in a few years I’m gonna be famous as hell. I can trust you guys not to come out of the wood work and tattle about what happens tonight, because you’re trying to be just as famous as I am. Sam’s a guy…a good guy, but a guy nonetheless. I’m sure he’d love to see me and Tina play around or Satan and Brittany. If we’re gonna do this we shouldn’t be blaming alcohol when none of us would be down here if we didn’t at least partially want to be.”

“I certainly don’t want to be here, partaking in a teenage bacchanal.” Rachel said prissily.

“I calls bullshit on that one Hobbit.” Santana said with a laugh. “I heard Gigantor over there give you an out during practice this morning. He told you that he would tell everyone you guys couldn’t come because you were on the rag. You didn’t take it…which means you’re looking forward to me using the Mighty Muff Stuffer on your backdoor just as much as I want to do it.” She cackled.

We all turned to look at the resident Jewess. She was blushing, but she wasn’t denying. Something snapped into sense-making in my mind. “Well perhaps that is something that I have been curious about happening. I’m sure that it is some kind of psychosis, but I cannot get the thought of it out of my head.” She finally admitted. “But I cannot be the only one. Maybe the best way to get this moving is if we all get comfortable and we can each tell what we hope to occur most tonight.”

“For once Berry has a damn good idea…and it’s not selfish…not completely.” Artie laughed. “But let’s do this shit right. Everyone down to their skivvies, and put your id in…” he paused, and rolled over and grabbed an object d’art wooden bowl, “in here. I’ll grab one out and that person has to give their main hope for tonight.”

“Cool and if it’s something the other person is willing to do…they can do it right then. That way no matter what everybody gets their fantasy fulfilled.” Tina said happily.

“Alright, that’s a good plan, Artie man, but one little problem. Since it’s my celebration for the A…I’m going first.” I said determinedly.

Everyone rolled their eyes at my antics, but they agreed. We all chucked off our shirts and slacks and dresses. Since we were all either seniors, or the senior’s plus one…we were all dressed nicely for the traditional senior dinner. It had taken a little persuasion and diplomacy to get Rory, Sugar and Joe to understand that we couldn’t let them join us. Not to be funny…but Jailbait is only fun when you’re still a minor yourself.

We stood there and I can tell you I have no clue what most of the dudes had on…but the chicks. They stood there in a frickin’ rainbow of sexy lingerie…well most of them. Mercedes looked fucking edible. She was wearing this halter bra and boy cut pantie set in lace the color of coffee with just a little too much creamer. It looked like frosting against her chocolate brown skin. She’d left on her ultra-high heels and damn if they weren’t the same color as the lacey bits. Santana was ogling Jones almost as much as I was. She hadn’t bothered with a bra…fake tits don’t exactly need them; she was just wearing this tiny black thong. Tana’s skyscraper heels were cherry red. Britts was braless too…but her panties were pink with rainbows on the sides. Her heels were light green, I guess to match the dress she’d just removed. Tina was wearing an awesome, kind fifties retro corset that made her look like a naughty Asian domme. It had those straps things that held up her black sheer stockings. If she was wearing panties, I couldn’t tell. Her heels were high as hell too and black, with the pointiest toes I’ve ever seen. Quinn’s bra and panties were blue and covered as much as a conservative bikini. She took off her ballet flats. Her balance when walking isn’t back up to heels yet. Rachel’s stuff looked more than a little immature next to everyone else…to be honest I don’t know why she even bothered with the white cotton bra. Thing looked like one of Sarah’s training bras.

Sam moved over behind Mercedes, wrapping his hands around her waist and I blurted. “Am I the only one who thinks that’s hot as hell?”

“No.” Mike, Tina and Santana said quietly. “Damn Trouty, Wheezy…let me gets me a picture of the two of you standing just like that…I could make a damn mint.” Tana continued.

Every one gave her the eye rolls of judgment this time. Kurt spoke up once we were all in our underwear. His pale form looked even paler in navy blue paisley boxer briefs. “Alright, I wasn’t sure on sizing, and I thought it may make the guys more than a little bit uncomfortable if I were to ask them, so I just got one box of every size.” He said as he bent down to pull a Sprawl-Mart bag out of his overnight bag. He spilled like six boxes of condoms onto the floor in the center of the room.

“Good looking out, Hummel.” I said throwing a guilty look at Quinn. You know one would have thought I would have thought of those rather than my preoccupation. “I brought this.” I found by back pack and grabbed out the black plastic bag I had stashed there. I poured out the bottles with the condoms. “I’ve got the flavored kinds…Cherry, peach and chocolate. I’ve got the kind that’s ‘specially for anal, and ones for just regular boning.”

Santana gave the room a smirk. She pulled out a little Hello Kitty rolling suitcase. “Well I have toys.” She chuckled. Opening the case she had like a mini porn store. Stuff I’ve never seen used outside of the DVD’s I have carefully hidden in my closet. I saw the strap on she told us about, plus one of those two headed, long, double dildos, there was a top and bottom one for double penetration and even a chin dong. “I got these just for you ‘Retha.” She taunted Pulling out a set of soft rubber looking nipple clamps joined by a medium length chain.

“The fuck you say!” Jones said scrambling to hide behind Sam.

Evans just threw Satan a lopsided goofy grin. “Sorry Santana, my baby is way too sensitive for those things. Watch.” He laughed. He pulled Mercedes back around in front of him. Sliding his hands up over her belly, he cupped her tig ol’ bitties and ran his thumbs over the very center. Mercedes Jones melted. She friggin’ melted right in his arms and made the sexiest little crooning groaning sound.

“Damn.” We all breathed.

We watched enraptured as he gently increased the pressure of his sweeps and swipes until Jones moaned his name and wrenched herself out of his arms. She literally ran across the room to hide behind Kurt and Blaine. “Stop playing, boy.” She panted as she dragged herself together.

Sam just smirked gently; even my cynical ass could see the love in his eyes. “You know you love it.” He smiled with pure delight. “If I’d kept playing, she would have cum. It takes longer with my fingers, but she’s perfectly able to have a nice strong cum just from having her big, luscious titties played with.”

Hummel looked at Sam and they seemed to have some weird mental discussion. Suddenly Kurt turned quickly and grabbed Mercedes. He leaned down as she barely struggled against him. “Kurt if you…” the threat trailed off into a moan as Hummel, of all people fastened his mouth to one hard little nubbin over the lace of her bra. Blaine leaned over and took care of her other breast. Sam moved around the circle to stand behind her, supporting her as the couple feasted on her breasts. She came with a cry that made my blood boil. It took all the focus I had in me to keep from rubbing my damn cock through me boxers. Finn and Mike didn’t have quite the same willpower.

Man…damn gay boys are having all my fun. I thought to myself. “Alright you three…let Jones go.” I grumbled. “We’ve got some fantasies to tell. And I need her conscious for mine. Besides, I thought you two were gay.”

“Well, yes we are.” Blaine said lifting his head. “But come on. I’m betting you that even Quinn has had thoughts of suckling Mercedes bountiful breasts.” He grabbed Hummel, and dragged him into a slow, deep kiss. I was proud of Anderson. He’d managed to remove some of the starch from Hummel’s shorts.

“Alright, people circle the wagons. I wanna hear these fantasies.” Artie said hoarsely. We all sat down, some pretty much coupled up. Quinn and I sat next to each other with Artie on her other side. As the only singles present we knew we needed to stick together. When he was satisfied that we were arranged and comfortable he continued. “Puckerman, you’re up and it better be a damn good one compared to that shit right there.”

“I don’t know if it’s better…but it does involve my two favorite parts of the lovely Ms. Jones and her bosom bestie Ms. Cohen-Chang. My fantasy is to have Mercedes and Tina give me a double blowjob, and for them to suck my cum off each other’s tits.” I tried for calm…didn’t come close to making it. I sounded like a little kid telling their parents what they wanted for Chanukah. “I mean, I have more…lots more but if that one happens, I can die a happy man.”

Mercedes looked at Tina and they both shrugged. Then Tina threw me a wicked smile. She walked over to Mercedes and ran her hands over the shorter girls shoulder and down her arms, before pressing her lips to Mercedes in a kiss that had every male in the room leaning forward to get a closer look. Tina was caressing the hell out of Mercedes soft chocolate skin. I was paying so much attention to the kiss, and hearing the tiny moans and mews Mercedes and Tina was making, I almost missed it when Tina’s hands moved around to unclasp Jones’ bra. She slipped it down and off Cedes’ arms and tossed it in Sam’s general direction. Jones didn’t bother with the ribbons or the hooks of Double C’s corset; she simply moved the cups out of the way, freeing the Asian girl’s tits to rest on them.

“So hot.” I heard Artie mutter even as Finn was straight up chanting mailman, dead mailman. I was so hard I could barely breathe for trying to keep my boxers from rubbing against my erection.

The girls turned as one and came over to me. They each took one of my hands and pulled me to my feet. “Really, Puck, you dream of us?” Tina whispered against my ear making me shiver like a bitch. “Even though we’re the only two you don’t constantly hit on…you fantasize about us.” She dropped kisses along my jaw before she kissed me.

As Tina kissed me, Mercedes took over whispering. “It’s strange Puck, we dated for a week and you never tried for more than a little kiss. I thought I wasn’t your type.”

“No…just like you too much to ruin it.” I moaned when Tina broke the kiss to drag her mouth down over my neck. She kissed a path down to my nipples as Mercedes pressed her full lips to mine. Her kiss was different than Tina’s. Tina was soft and while she was in control of the kiss, it was still like I was kissing her. Mercedes didn’t give me any such illusion. Her lips were soft, but her tongue was demanding and strong. Rather than teasing and playing her way down, Mercedes Jones grabbed my boxers and yanked them down to the floor as she knelt in front of me.

“Ummm. Well Noah, glad to see you have enough dick to share…not as much as my man, but still more than enough for two.” Jones taunted before pressing a kiss to the head of my cock. She and Tina went to work. Tina rolling my balls in her hot little hand as she lapped and licked at the thick vein on the underside of the shaft of my cock out of Mercedes’ oral reach. Jones licked and sucked at the head before enveloping me in the super soft cocoon of her mouth. It didn’t take long at all before I was thrusting my hips fucking those soft ass lips. Their slurping and kissing and my moans and groans of pleasure filled the room. I have never felt anything so damn good in my whole damn life. Then they traded and the sensation was no less good, but definitely different. Mercedes Jones then did something so hot I couldn’t help but cum. She looked up at me and jerked my cock toward her open mouth.

“Holy fucking shit!” I yelled as I poured out what had to be a month full of cum all over her lower lip and chin and then onto the huge trembling mounds of her breasts. “Yeah…Fucking jerk that shit Cedes.” She turned my cock and jerked me off over Tina’s tits too. I have never cum that hard or that much in my entire life. Finn, thank god for him, saw that I was too spent, he stood up and came over and grabbed me before I fell forward onto the girls. Usually I’d hate to be touched by another dude at this point, but right now I’m too grateful to care.

The girls turned to face each other fully, so everyone could watch. With them kneeling like that one could really see them both looking hot as hell. Jones tits have to be at least a double D…and Cohen-Chang’s are a nice full C. They’re nipples brushed against each other as they started to kiss again. They didn’t just lick the cum off each other; they full on got their mack on as they were cleaning each other up. Mercedes made that hot ass crooning groan whenever Tina would lick or suck on her tits. But I think Tina was enjoying the tease, because she never let Mercedes have enough attention to cum again. They kissed and caressed as the licked gently at the trails of pearly white cum on chocolate and creamy skin. By the time they finished I was hard all over again.

Artie pulled a card from the bowl and squeaked out something. Then he cleared his throat and tried again. “Sam, you lucky bastard, you’re up next.”

“Thank you God!” Sam almost as he scrambled to the middle of the circle. “Neither of you ladies move.” He grabbed the box of magnums. Mike, you’re my boy…you stay in your girl and I’ll stay in mine. Tina, you and Mercy just keep on playing with each other.”

“Sam…bro…I’m naming our first born after you.” Mike said happily as he doffed his drawers. Mike wasn’t as big as Sam, but not many are. Apparently Texas isn’t the only southern state where they grow ‘em big.

“Baby, I want you to use those pretty lips on Tina while I’m buried so deep inside you that you can feel me in the back of your throat.” Sam said authoritatively. “But first…” he settled between Mercedes thick soft looking thighs and feasted on her. “Damn, baby, fuck you taste so damn good. Your pretty little pussy is so fucking wet." Tina went back to work on her tits, while Mike moved behind her and started kissing and nipping his was down her spine between the sides of her corset. He even leaned over Tina’s shoulder to lick and suck on the nipple not currently in his girlfriend’s mouth.

Jones was writhing under all the attention. “Oh my damn.” She whimpered when she formed even those semi-coherent words. Several times her whole body arched off the ground and a garbled scream would leave her throat. Finn lost it. He reached out and grabbed Rachel’s hand and shoved it into his boxers. Finally Sam rolled on a condom and slowly, so slowly I’d have told him to hurry the fuck up…if watching this shit was so damn hot.

I don’t know if Sam was reading my mind or if he’s just a talker… yeah, it’s Sam...he’s a talker... but he answered my impatience. “Oh. Shit Baby. Fuck you’re so damn tight. Shit. I’ve got to get ‘cha opened back up.” he slowly worked his hips. “Damn baby, if I didn’t know better I’d swear you were still a fucking virgin.” He moaned and kept working his hips, slowly and gently going further and deeper. “I missed this pussy. But you kept my pussy on lock for me didn’t you Baby.” He growled. He started moving faster, asking it until she yelled out yes. “Thank you Baby. Now fasten those sexy lips of yours to Tina’s clit, she looks like she needs to come in the worse way.”

“Oh my GOD!” Tina yelled. Her back bowed and she screamed against the flesh of Jones’ belly. Sam tweaked Mercedes’ clit and sent her flying once again as well. From there he and Mike were almost a blur fucking their girls. Finally they came. Mike just roared some Chinese shit, while Sam’s cry was clearly Mercedes name.

The four of them collapsed all together in a heap in the middle of the circle. The rest of us looked around at each other. There was no way to top that shit right there. No way at all. Which proved to be true, as Quinn’s name was called next and she chose to watch Hummel and Anderson go at it. Who knew Hummel was a top. Artie’s card came next and he asked Santana and Brittany to blow him. I’ve got to say that they seemed to do a good job, and the way they were making out with each other was even hotter than Jones and Double C.

Brittany used her turn to get a chance to taste each and every one of us. No one bothered to point out that she had already tasted several of us. It was her turn, and that’s what she wanted…plus it was hella fun. She was smart enough to taste all the girls first before sucking off the guys. She said she didn’t want to be responsible for anyone getting pregnant. Sue had finally explained the whole no stork thing to her when she started showing earlier this year. Finn’s was fucking pathetic. He didn’t even ask to fuck Rachel, just get himself off between her butt cheeks. Good thing his dick is long and thin, no way Rachel had enough ass for that to work otherwise.

Kurt wanted a cum bath. He even let us use the girls as fluffers. He didn’t care as long as we all shot our loads all over him. Blaine claimed that his was to fuck Kurt while he was covered in cum…but something told me that he really just found it so sexy he couldn’t take it. Finally it was Rachel’s turn. “I’d like it very much if Finn could please take my anal virginity because next is Santana’s turn and that apparatus of hers is a lot bigger than I am comfortable even thinking about right now.” 

All I can say is thank goodness she decided to ask him to do this here. Blaine, Kurt and I had to tell him, step by step, how to open her up and get his dick into her. He lasted a depressing forty-two seconds, and then it was Santana’s turn. She’d already put the strap-on around her waist and had her part in her cooch. The rest of it was sheathed in a condom for sanitation purposes. It wasn’t as big as Sam or even me and Mike…but it was bigger than Finn or Kurt. Probably about the same size as Blaine…give or take.

Santana was nicer than I expected, she actually used lube. Granted it was the regular lube, not the one with the numbing agent. But still she used lube. She grabbed Berry by her slender hips and pulled her across the carpet. I’m sure that poor ol’ Rach has some wicked rug burns now. Satan slapped Rachel’s ass a few times. “You think you’re smart. Too bad I’m far more evil than you are smart.” The sound Rachel made when Santana buried that strap on in her ass in one long, quick thrust sounded like the screechy thing she calls a vocal warm-up. “And you know you love it. I know you do, you little freak, cause you just gushed all over my fucking thighs.” Santana laughed a little cruelly. You and Finn are gonna be a fucking pair once he puts a ring on it…aren’t you. He wants you cause you’re tiny and he gets off on that shit. You want him cause he’s big and you want to be rode hard and put away wet. Kinky souls.” Fuck, I don’t know how this shit felt, but it sure as hell looked hot. “Trouty and Wheezy they match too. His oral fixation and her sensitive as hell tits…now that’s a match made in heaven. Quinn and Artie needs to hook on up they both like to watch. Dirty little voyeurs. Mike and Tina, those two will be swinging before they’re twenty-five.” She groaned and slapped Rachel’s ass making the smaller girl squeal again. But this time there was no doubt that it was a full on orgasm squeal. Santana owned Rachel’s ass. She kept forcing Rachel’s body to cum for her. Finn finally lost control. He went over and jerked himself off all over Rachel’s back. Finally Santana came and she stood wobbily. She removed the dildo from her pussy, and before she could say anything else, Rachel collapsed and either fainted or fell asleep. Finn cleaned her up and carried her over to one of the sofas, against the wall. He stayed there while the rest of us played. Finally around three, three-thirty we all settled down to sleep.

…........................................................................................................

And I woke up back in my own bed my sheets cummy and sticky. “Fuck!” I whispered hoarsely. It was just a fucking dream. I looked over at my desk and saw my test. I’d gotten an eighty-nine…one point too low to see if the girls would have kept their words. I may not have gotten an orgy, but at least I get to graduate.


	3. Of MerTina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to the,
> 
> THANKS to everyone who has taken the time to review. Your encouragement helps more than you know. Take a moment and let me know what you enjoyed most about the stories.

Of MerTina

Mike Point of View

It sucks when you have a dream so good, so much exactly what you wish in your deepest heart of hearts, that you know it has to be a dream. That’s the kind of dream I’ve been having every Thursday night for the last three months. Mercedes and Tina decided that they wanted to strengthen their friendship before they were separated by college. So Thursday nights are theirs. The rest of the week Mercedes is Sam’s and Tina is mine…but Thursday’s is just for them.

…

It always begins the same way, the two of them just chillin’ in Mercedes big ass media room. They’re sitting on the couch watching one of those comedy specials Tina always spends Fridays trying to remember all the jokes from. A lot of times in the dream it’s Wanda Sykes, or maybe even a really old Ellen one…someone that will spark the ‘right’ conversation.

“You know, even knowing about Santana and Britts…I’ve still never really given any, like, thought to it.” Tina said cautiously. “I mean… it’s not gross or anything, but I don’t know. I’m not sure I’ve ever even been attracted to a girl.”

Mercedes laughed. “I’ve seen plenty of girls that I think are pretty. But I couldn’t do lesbianism for real. I mean, even if Sam is right and my vaginal secretions are the tastiest thing ever… doesn’t mean that any other girls would taste good. Not to mention that I can’t get past the fact that chicks are cray-cray. I’m not one for all the drama.”

“Too true. Besides I like the feeling of Mike wrapped around me, filling me. Though I’ve gotta admit that when we’re here relaxed and you don’t bother with a bra, I can see it a little bit better.” Tina giggled.

“What is it with the gleek fascination with my poor boobs?” Mercedes asked laughing. “I wore a low cut tank top to graduation, and Puck and Finn walked into each other when I bent down to get a water.”

“Oh girl that is nothing. Mike told me that while those two were walking into each other in front of you Adams was tripping over a junior marshal looking at that badonkadonk you’ve got.” Tina rejoined. “Sam picked him up and punched him.”

“Is that what that was about? Damn fool almost got himself tossed out of graduation.” Mercedes giggled.

“Well you can’t blame him. He’d only just gotten you back, and there was Adams and Finn and Puck not to mention every red blooded boy, except Kurt, there ogling you…that would make any guy go all ‘Hulk Smash’ on the one kid they could get to.” Tina said sagely. “The way Mike described it, Santana was damn near drooling too.”

“Oh please, Satan doesn’t drool over big boobs. You’ve seen Britts.” Mercedes laughed. “She must like the long leggy type.”

“If you were a les…what would be your type?” Tina asked.

“I don’t know. What about you?” Mercedes deflected.

“I don’t know. I guess, the curvy type. I love having my breasts played with…heck I like playing with them myself. I’d love to play with some as big as yours.” She said honestly.

“See where as I wouldn’t mind being about your size. Full and kind of on the larger size, without giving me a back ache if I don’t wear a bra for too long.” Mercedes told her friend.

“I calls bullshit.” Tina did an admirable Santana impression. “Girl, you know you know you wouldn’t trade those tig ol’ bitties for anything. They can turn men into stuttering fools. And that ass can make an atheist praise the Lord.” She giggled.

“Yeah, that’s why I spent high school all by my damn self until my junior prom.” She groused good naturedly.

“Poor baby.” Tina crooned. “Well if it makes you feel any better, you are the only girl I’d even willingly share my Mike with.”

“I can honestly say the same.” Mercedes said formally. “Though I can tell you now, Sam would be all about watching you and I kissing all up on each other.”

“Mike too. He keeps trying to tell me that it would be the most epic birthday gift ever.” Tina giggled.

Mercedes gave her a long look. “Come here. I bet you we could kiss and it would be the most boring thing like ever.”

“I’m insulted. Never would kissing me be considered ‘boring’.” Tina said affronted. She crawled over the sofa, and pressed her lips to Mercedes fuller one. The two friends were a little surprised by how good it felt to kiss each other and without conscious thought the kiss deepened. Mercedes found herself getting excited when her friend's soft tongue probed into her own mouth, tentatively, then more aggressively when she met no resistance. Before long Tina had taken Mercedes into her surprisingly strong arms and was embracing her as she applied lips and tongue with good effect.

They pulled apart and looked at each other. “Whoa.” They breathed. Before their mouths fused once again. Tina ran her hand up Mercedes’ thigh over her hip and under her shirt up to caress the thick girl’s expansive breasts. Her fingers found Merce’s nipple and played with it until Mercy was writhing under Tina. Tina broke the kiss and pulled Mercedes’ oversized tee-shirt up over her head. She lowered her lips to Merce’s passion swollen nipples. Suckling each one back and forth in turn, Tina slipped her hand down into Mercerdes shorts, smiling brightly when she found that Mercedes was already wet.

“I may not be a lezzie, but I can get you wet, Cede.” She taunted. She pulled her hand from Merce’s shorts and gently licked at the juices covering her fingers. “You do taste good, really sweet and very tasty. Take off your shorts; I want to lick you out.”

“Tina…” Mercedes began.

“It’s okay. I’ll tell Mike all about it. Besides, it’s not like we’d ever leave him or Sam for each other. We’re just experimenting.” Tina prodded. “Grab my phone and take a pic. He’ll love it and be happy.”

“TINA!” She shouted.

“What?” Tina defended. “No one will be able to see your face. Just try to get your boobs in the shot. I mean you’re sitting on his very favorite part of you…so we’ll have to get the second one. I think that my favorite part of you just switched.” She said pulling Cedes’ shorts and panties down then off and settling happily between Mercedes’ spread thighs. She started to lap gently at Mercy’s wet pussy, laving her chocolate brown vulva then licking lightly but with firm precision at Mercedes’ pink inner lips. Then Tina dragged her tongue up to circle her friend’s swollen pleasure pearl. Mercedes Jones body’s very responsive. With slightly shaking hands, she took three pictures all of them showing Tina’s enraptured face as she licked and sucked at the only other pussy the taller girl had ever seen. Cede soon had to put the phone down as she was racked with her first orgasm of the evening.

Mercedes gave a wicked smirk at Tina then grabbed the thinner girl and pulled her up. In no time at all Mercedes had stripped Tina naked. “You are a naughty little girl aren’t you, Tina. Naughty girls have to be punished.” Mercy pulled Tina across her lap and started smacking Tina’s taunt buttocks over and over. She didn’t stop until her hand stung and Tina’s ass was a bright red, almost throwing off heat. She used her heated hand to spread Tina’s thighs. She barely touched the soaking wet pussy before Tina was screaming in an orgasm of her own. With the rush of lust over the two friends shivered in the cool of the room.

They pulled on their clothes, and sat back on the sofa. “Should we…” Tina said quietly. She picked up the phone and looked at the pictures on her phone. Before she could talk herself out of her next action she sent the pics to two numbers from her contact list.

“Tell me you didn’t just…” Mercedes groaned. Her phone rang and the screen read Sam. “You did.” she read the text from him. “He says it’s rude of me not to return the favor.” she laughed. “Guess I can’t be rude.” She said before she stripped Tina naked and did as she was told.

…

That’s always when I wake up, when Mercedes is buried in Tina’s sweet little pussy. I always end up spending the next day or two trying not to be obvious as I glaze at Tina and Mercedes every time they even say hello to each other. But I can honestly say that masturbation is never as good as it is after those dreams. Huh, I wonder what they actually do get up to on those Thursday nights.


	4. Of Finnocence Lost

Of Finnocence Lost

Some time’s I wonder if I’m a really bad person. I mean I pretty much have to be don’t I? I’m engaged to marry one girl and yet every night I wake up with another girl’s name on my lips. Maybe Burt and Carole were right when they say we’re too young. But then I talk to Sam and he only dreams about HER. He says he hasn’t had a ‘dream’ about another girl since that first night when they danced together for the first time. Kurt says that even with all the texting, the reason he didn’t realize it was a problem was because he never once thought of the guy as more than a harmless bit of flirting. He certainly never dreamt about him.

I just don’t know why I can’t get HER out of my mind. For years she was just Mercedes. I mean I noticed she was cute, but I never really thought of her as a real girl. At least not until she got all decked out as Dr. Frankenfurter, the dreams started soon after that. At first it was only every once in a while. But when I saw her and the Troubletones performance of Candy Man, it got more and more often. The worst part is even in the dreams we’ve never gone all the way and yet I’m still washing my sheets every morning.

…

Finn turned to Mr. Schue and whispered, “We are in so much trouble.”

“I know, Finn, I know. If only there were some way to bring Mercedes back to the New Directions.” Mr. Schuester grumbled.

“I don’t see any need for worry.” Rachel scoffed. “Mercedes is not exactly an attractive lead. The judges will never pick her over us.”

“That’s Bullshit. Mercedes is gorgeous. Were you not paying attention during Rocky Horror? Did you know see how, just, sexy she looked in that corset and that tight little skirt? No judge will be able to resist her, not any of the male ones anyway. You add in Santana and Brittany and we are so screwed.” Finn said bluntly to the petite annoyance that is his girlfriend.

“Well if you like her so much…why are you dating me?” she said shrilly.

“I don’t know. Probably because I’d never stand a chance with someone that awesome.” Finn shot back without thought.

Rachel looked at Finn completely enraged. “Well if you want her so badly.” She shouted and stormed off. “You are free to go find her.” She threw back over her shoulder.

Mr. Schuester looked at Finn and quietly asked if he was ok. “You know what, Mr. Schue…I think I will be.” The tall young man said as he walked away. Finn walked out to one of the quiet areas in the back of the school; his favorer of them overlooking the almost criminally high wheelchair ramp. The only person who knew that Finn liked to come out here to think was Artie. And Artie only knew because he’d discovered Finn sitting looking out as he thought about what the future held for him and which ever, Rachel or Quinn, that he’d been obsessed with. 

He hadn’t been there long when he felt someone behind him. He didn’t even look up, simply prayed to Grilled Cheezus that Rachel hadn’t followed him to continue their argument. He was more than a little shocked when the legs that settled next to his were thick, and sturdy, and chocolate brown. “You okay?” she asked quietly?

“Yeah. I’m sorry that Rachel said what she said.” Finn muttered.

“Boy, you cannot apologize for that girl. She is the most irritatingly self centered person I’ve ever met. Sometimes I wonder why we fool up with her at all.” Mercedes said with a kind of brisk amusement. “But I do want to thank you for standing up for me.”

“It was the least I could do.” He whispered.

“Yeah…but you should know that saying those things to Rachel would cause her green eyed monster to pop up.” She told him giving him a little bump with her shoulder.

Finn shrugged and chuckled. “I just told her the truth.”

“No you told her that I was gorgeous and that you thought I was irresistible.” Mercedes said her voice a little strained. “You also told her that you thought I was too ‘awesome’ for you.”

Finn shrugged. “See I told her the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth. So help me Grilled Cheezus.”

“You know you are a silly, kinda sacrilegious fool, right?” She teased.

“Yeah.” He nodded. “You know you completely overlooked the fact that I said you were sexy.” He said.

“Finn, I have a boyfriend…I’m not like Rachel and Quinn…I can’t cheat on someone, hurt their feelings all willy nilly.” She told him honestly.

“Yeah,” he said and groaned. “But if I think you’re too awesome for me then I KNOW you’re too awesome for him. He may seem all supportive and crap, but if he brags to Adams one more time how once he gets you ‘tamed’, you’ll give up your ‘silly’ dreams…I’m gonna stop holding Puck back and join him in kicking that troll’s ass.” He finally said crossly. “Oh shit…we weren’t supposed to say anything about that to you. Artie said that if we told you, you’d think we were just trying to get you to come back to the New Directions, and I’m not…I got mad and it was just word vomit. Yeah…it was word vomit. You can’t believe anything a guy says at a time like that.”

She simply raised her eyebrow at him and scrambled to her feet. She grabbed Finn’s hand and dragged him back through the school until she found Shane in the weight room joking with Azimio Adams. “So my dreams are ‘silly’? Compared to what, becoming a pro football player when you are completely incapable of actually blocking a hit on your quarterback, and can barely read a chapter book let alone a contract?” She said caustically.

“Babe…I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He tried to sound innocent.

But his boy spoke up at the same time and ruined it completely. “Man I told you one of those singing fools would tell her. You know all those dorks are thick as thieves.” Azimio crowed.

Shane ignored him and tried to placate Mercedes. “Babe, you know that I didn’t mean any of that. I was just, I don’t know, bragging a little so Az would shut up trying to get details on our love life.”

“What love life?” Az instigated. “You’ve already said that you weren’t tappin’ that yet. Only dude on the team with bluer balls than you is Hudson over there.”

Shane threw his friend a quelling look. “Of course I’m not. Mercedes is a virgin and I totally respect that.”

“Who told you that lie?” Mercedes scoffed.

“Wait, what lie?” Shane asked starting to get angry.

“I’m not a virgin.” She laughed.

“Of course you’re a virgin. I mean look at you… and you wouldn’t let me get past second base.” The big behemoth groused.

“First of all I know how I look. I look damn fine. You may not have known Sam, but Adams and the rest of these guys can tell you that boy was hella-hot, and that sexy ass white boy loved each and every curve. Second of all…we haven’t known each other that damn long. Why the hell would I let you all up on this after a hot minute? I respect myself too much to just be giving out free passes to my playland to every Tom, Dick and Harry who wants one.” She told him.

“Please you know you’re just saying all this cause you’re mad. I’ve heard all about your precious ‘Sam’.” Shane sneered. “How he dated Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez…nobody ‘round here even thinks you two really dated, just went to Prom together. Skinny ass white boys don’t go for thick black girls.”

Two different voices rang into the silence around the argument. “Hell yeah we do.” Puck and Finn both said aloud.

Mercedes threw them both a saucy smile before turning back to Shane with a look of disdain. “Yeah, you keep telling yourself that. Remember the first time we met…at that gas station where you kept trying to get me to give you my number?”

“Yeah…so?”

“Remember what I was buying?” she prodded.

“Some gum and a bottle of water.” He said confuse. “I told you that you were far too pretty to look so sad.”

“Remember what I said to you about why I looked so sad.”

When Shane answered even Finn could tell that he was still not understanding the questions. “Yeah, you said you’d just said goodbye to your boyfriend who’d had to move away.”

“Exactly. I was buying the gum so my dad wouldn’t smell Sam’s cum on my breath from giving him a good bye gift.” She said with a fierce little grin.

“Damn Sexy Mama, you gave Evans the best going away gift ever.” Puck laughed.

“Maybe I did, but my daddy would have killed me if I’d come home smelling like I’d just sucked and fucked the love of my life in the parking lot of that stupid motel. It was bad enough that I had to have the SUV detailed before the next time he wanted to use it.” She threw back over her shoulder. 

Finn was steadily chanting mailman. He couldn’t help but replace Sam in the vision in his head. Puck looked like he was doing the same. In fact several of the football players in the locker room seemed to be daydreaming. Except Shane, who looked to be angry enough to begin to hulk out. “So what, you wouldn’t be with me, but you’d give it up to that little white boy? One who didn’t think enough of you to proudly display you as his girlfriend? One who left you? You aren’t anything but a whore.”

Finn and Puck both made to rush the idiot. Only to be stopped when Mercedes threw back her head and laughed. “How can I be a whore for not sleeping around?” she asked with a smirk. “You really need to watch what you say, by the way. Even I can only stop Puck from doing what he wants to do for so long. Now look Shane, you can get as mad as you want to, but it doesn’t change a thing. I’m not going to be ‘tamed’ by any man. And I refuse to be with anyone who has so little respect for me that he would call my dreams ‘silly’. Now as to the bs you decided to spew about Sam…who are you? You don’t know him. You just moved here. You moved here because your family had to move here for your father’s job. Same as Sam…what supposedly makes you ‘better’? As for the ‘proudly displaying me as his girlfriend’, Sam and my relationship was what I wanted it to be. He wanted to shout it from the rooftops and we would have come the first day of school, but I wanted the summer just for the two of us. So don’t try to talk about things that you don’t have any clue about. Oh and by the way, there was nothing ‘little’ about Sam Evans…in fact big might be considered an understatement.” She threw out and dramatically left the room dragging both Finn and Puck with her.

When they were far enough away, she turned to them. “Why on earth did you two not tell me he was talking about me behind my back like that?”

Both boys blushed and stammered. Finally Puck spoke up. “He was giving us mixed messages. Getting us all confused. He was saying that shit, but he treated you so good. He was encouraging you to stand up for yourself…and other than Lauren, none of us know how to get you to stop taking care of all of us…to take care of yourself.”

“I mean, I know I didn’t sound like it. But you were right about booty camp. If we were all supposed to be there then Rachel needed to be there too. And since you were sick, Mr. Schue never should have badgered you like that. He never appreciated you until now that you’ve shown him that you don’t need his appreciation. Much as I hate Shane…he did that for you. None of the rest of us even spoke up.” Finn said sadly.

“I forgave you guys that day. I know my friends are all punk ass busters.” She said with a laugh that took the sting from her words.

“At least when dealing with Crazy Berry or Mr. Schue.” Puck teased back. “No offense, man.”

“None taken. Rachel broke up with me.” Finn said with a shrug.

“For what? Telling the truth about Sexy Mama.” Puck laughed. “That is so Rachel. Look I’ve gotta get back. I’ve still got some reps to finish.” The mohawked boy said as he headed back to the weight room.

“Noah.” Mercedes called warningly after her friend.

“He don’t start nothing, won’t be nothing, Jones…I promise.” He threw back. 

Mercedes turned her big, brown eyes on Finn. “Now what to do with you?”

“Well I have a few suggestions. But you’d probably hit me for them.” Finn said with a cheeky grin.

“Finn, I was telling Shane the truth. I love Sam…maybe I always will.” Mercedes told him honestly.

“I get that. I do. Most of suggestions are hard R at best.” He said teasingly.

“Alright Finn, I know I’m gonna regret asking this…but what is a ‘hard R’ suggestion?” Mercedes asked carefully.

Finn looked around making sure that they were alone in the semi-deserted school. He leaned down and whispered, “I would love it if you would just let me watch you get yourself off.”

She pulled back and looked at Finn like he was crazy and she was even crazier for thinking about it. “And where would this happen?”

“My bed.” Finn breathed. “I’d want to see you completely naked, laying on my bed, running your little hands all over your gorgeous body.”

Mercedes breath hitched in her throat. “What would you be doing while I’m touching all up on myself?” she asked her voice strained.

Finn shrugged. “Trying desperately to keep control of myself so I can remember that I can’t touch you.”

“No. if I say yes…if I let you watch me play with my pussy…then I want to watch you jack off.” Mercedes said quietly.

Finn looked at her searchingly. “Are we really talking about…this?”

“Yeah….we are. It might be wrong…but I haven’t had a strong orgasm since the day Sam left. Right now I’m closer to one than I’ve been in months.” She confessed. “I’m lonely, Finn. The only guy to really see me is four hours away and I let him go. I didn’t want him tied to me when he could possibly find someone there who could make him happy. But that leaves me all alone again. Even with Shane, who we both know I didn’t let in any further than I let in than l let in half the school. I tried to move on. I thought he was a good man, and maybe he will be when he finishes growing up… but he’s not the man for me. I shouldn’t have tried to force it.” She shook her head as though clearing her thoughts. “Any way, as I guess I said all this to say that I’m willing to do this, as long as you keep your hands to yourself and only watch.”

Finn nodded. “Well Kurt’s at Blaine’s til curfew, and Mom and Burt are both at work til six.” He said suggestively.

Mercedes gave him a dirty little smile and nodded. They drove separate vehicles to the Hudson-Hummel home. Barely speaking after they got there. It almost seemed as though they were worried about the other changing their mind. Which was basically the fear they were both wrestling with. They hurried up to Finn’s bedroom locking both the front door and his room door behind them.

Finn sat at his desk; he’d taken off his own clothes as Mercedes had disrobed across the bedroom. Mercedes was sitting on his bed with her knees slightly up and her legs apart. She ran her hands over her big bare breasts, tweaking the dark chocolate nipples until they stood as erect as little soldiers. Her skin looked so soft and silky, Finn ached to touch it. She stroked her breasts and their engorged nipples until she was biting back moans. In the privacy of her own mind she was back with Sam on a summer afternoon by the lake. Sam had enjoyed playing with the full, lush mounds of her breasts for hours that summer. Both young lovers enjoyed seeing his milky flesh against her chocolate skin, and the guitar and work roughened fingers drove her crazy. Imagining that her hands were, in fact Sam’s, Mercedes used one to rub her clit while the other pinched and pulled at her sensitive nipples.

Finn was watching her, his attention focused completely on her. ‘Mercedes must have been enjoying what she was doing to herself, her pussy juices look delicious dripping down her slit and onto the bed.’ He thought to himself. As he watched her from his computer chair Mercedes could see his muscles tense.

 

Sam could have warned Finn, Mercedes always enjoyed teasing. As Finn was leaning forward in his chair, his tongue watering in want to taste her, Mercedes moved her hands back up, unconcernedly smearing her pussy juices over her belly and breasts as she did so. She played with her breasts once again until she was almost writhing in the enjoyment of her play and the knowledge of her audience. Teasingly she allowed her right hand to move slowly down towards her pussy. Mercedes started running her fingers gently over her well waxed delta of Venus. After a while Mercedes ran her fingers down her leg and started gently scraping her nails up her inner thigh. Slowly and rhythmically Mercedes ran her fingers up and down, deliberately ignoring her clit and pussy until Finn was in exactly the right frame of mind. Drooling. Mercedes started to think about the guy across from her joining her and the Sam of her dreams imagining what he would look like on his knees, begging to service them. In reality, Mercedes watched him slowly stroking his cock.

 

Mercedes moved her hand up to her pussy and started gently rubbing her pussy lips. Not hard enough that Mercedes could feel anything on her clitoris, but hard enough so that eventually the lips started to part slightly. Mercedes slowly increased the force she was applying until her fingers were slipping inside her pussy lips and were touching the entrance to her vagina. Already it was starting to get moist. Mercedes started to circle her entrance with her fingers with each circle moving slowly closer towards her clit. Eventually, Mercedes allowed one finger to lightly brush against it, which sent a shiver up her spine. More intense and definitely more thrilling than when Mercedes did it in her bed the night before, part of her mind delighted in the sensation of being watched, admired.

 

Mercedes started gently stroking her clit, trying to savor each wave of pleasure as it went through her body. Mercedes turned her mind back to the guys and tried to imagine a situation where all three of them were making love. Mercedes always liked to be imagining a plausible scenario when she masturbated; it made the whole thing seem a lot more real. And when you haven't had sex in the over three months since your only lover moved away, you have to take what realism you can get. She imagined them, Sam and Finn, jointly worshiping her; though even in fantasy she couldn’t suspend reality enough to imagine that Sam would ever allow Finn the pleasure of actually fucking her. Her fingers started to work themselves faster over her clit.

 

Mercedes imagined Sam, overcome by lust, standing over her kneeling, naked form while Mercedes looked up at him her lust evident in her darkened eyes. His erect cock was hot, hard and throbbing, its head weeping precum. Mercedes was taken over by animal lust and Mercedes leaned forward and took the entire length into her mouth. Sam was taken by surprise and froze for a second, before relaxing as he felt the pleasant sensation of her warm mouth running up and down his shaft. With one hand Mercedes started playing with his balls as her head bobbed back and forth. He started to give out little moans of pleasure. Back in the real world Mercedes gently slipped a finger into her pussy.

 

Mercedes imagined herself working her head and tongue over his shaft giving him an amazing blowjob. She remembered really giving him the imagined pleasure well enough that in her mind she felt when he was close to coming so Mercedes stopped as she wanted to feel him come inside her pussy. Mercedes got to her feet and lied down on the blanket. She invited Sam to join her. The two lovers shared a long kiss before Mercedes felt his hand move between her legs. Imaginary Finn knelt at her feet, gently lifting one small appendage and laving her little toes with his tongue. Mercedes slipped a second finger into her pussy and started pumping them gently.

 

Sam slowly rubbed her clit, toying with the abundance of her moisture before eventually he rolled over on top of her, careful not to kick Finn in the head or dislodge the dark haired boy from his ministrations. Sam teased her wet entrance with the head of his almost ten inch manhood.

 

Her sexual excitement began to rise even higher as she began to remember the actual experience in as much detail as possible adding the supplicant Finn. Mercedes used her hands to mirror the exact motions Sam had used to get her body ready for his that afternoon. Starting with gentle, relaxed, or 'sensual', and growing to more frantic rubbing of his palm over her clit while he finger-fucked her with the other hand. In her mind she could recall every sensation in great detail. She remembered the orgasm, which seemed to last forever. Her hips had bucked on the blanket so hard that she nearly thrown Sam off and she cried out in ecstasy...

 

Back in the real world felt her orgasm approaching. Mercedes started to pinch and twist her nipples with one hand as she rubbed her clit. Mercedes thought back to that day in the park. When Sam had pulled out of her as she came, and came with a roar painting his semen in thick ropes up her belly and over her breasts, it smelled like... pure sex! She imagined Finn crawling up her legs to lick her clean as Sam fell to the side. Suddenly her orgasm hit hard. Her pelvis rose up off the bed as she stopped rubbing her clit and pinched it hard instead, which intensified the orgasm even further and caused her to scream out.

 

Some seconds or eternities later the orgasm subsided and she collapsed in a quivering heap on the bed. The quiet whisper of Finn’s breathing the background mixed with the echo in her head of the orgasmic scream she had just let out. Mercedes opened her eyes to see Finn frantically stroking his cock. There was evidence of an earlier ejaculation on his stomach. He was growing close, his eyes heavy and slitted, but locked on her. She pulled her wet fingers from between her thighs and licked gently at the fragrant evidence of her pleasure. Finn came roaring her name in a pleasure that satisfied them both.

 

…

That roar of her name, bounded off the walls of his room as he awoke yet again alone in his bed covered in his own come. The woman of his dreams a mile away dreaming of another man.


	5. OF Bat-Sam and Cat-Women?

OF Bat-Sam and Cat-Women?

Surprise Point of View

“I do not know how the hell I let you talk me into this shit, Trouty.” Santana groused. She looked down at her leather encased legs and the thin strips criss crossing her abdomen leading up to the black leather bra. She looked over at Brittany. The blond looked adorably sexy in a boat neck sparkly black spandex full length body suit, black ankle boots and with her cat ears in a retro sixty’s style hair do.

“You were the idiot that bet Sam that Battleship would knock The Avengers out the top box office spot. What I want to know is how Britt-Brat and I got dragged into it.” Mercedes said as she entered the room. Every inch of her was wrapped in textured black leather, except her cleavage, that was out and proud making both Santana and Brittany have the check their chins for drool. She wore four inch high boots that encased her legs up to half the way up her thighs in black patent leather that matched the elbow length glove. She’d already tied on her mask and affixed the cat ears over her weave as well. “So now you’re Halle Catwoman, Brittany is Julie Newmar, and me, I get Anne Hathaway’s. And the stupid zipper won’t go any higher…so now I am the sluttiest Catwoman in the history of the world.”

“Sexiest…sexiest Catwoman…ever.” Sam said as he walked into the room. He too was rocking all black from the tips of the points of his cowl, down to his tech boots. Sam Evans made a mighty fine Batman. He crossed the room and twirled Mercedes slowly around, his eyes taking in every inch of her five foot four inch frame. “Hallelujah, thank you lord.” He mumbled. Shaking himself he turned his attention to the other ladies. “You all look amazing. So here’s the deal. I was able to get the two extra tickets no problem, but the hotel is booked…so Tana and Britts, you two will have to bunk with me and Mercedes.” Sam confessed. “I’m so, so sorry.” He moved surreptitiously behind his girlfriend.

Santana laughed. “I could not have been more sure that Rihanna’s fans would have headed out in droves to see her first movie. I should have realized that the comic-tards would go and see that Avengers movie over and over and over again. But still, Trouty, why the hell do you have such a hard on for Catwoman?”

Sam blushed profusely. “No reason.” He mumbled unconvincingly.

“No reason, he says.” Mercedes teased. “No reason at all. Just that Eartha Kitt was his first crush thanks to his grandfather and the old Adam West Batman show.”

Sam wrapped his arms around Mercedes and mercilessly nuzzled her neck as she giggled. “My Grandpa had great taste. You chocolate goddesses are all so very, very, very sexy.” He pressed his burgeoning erection against the full leather encased mounds of his girl’s sexy ass.

“Alright, freak-a-deak,” Santana interrupted the couple before they could get any more amorous. “Back on topic…this geek and nerd a thon you’re dragging me to…what’s the deal?”

Sam’s smile grew wide and change tone from slightly lecherous to completely happy. “Well, we’ll leave Lima at five Friday night. We should get to Chicago by eleven. Check in; get a good night’s sleep. Comic-con has some event Friday evening, but mostly just gamer type things. The coolest stuff won’t start happening until Saturday morning. We’ll need to be in cos and down stairs by nine, so we can be in the parade.”

“So if we aren’t leaving until Friday, why did you make us come over here and try on our costumes, a full week in advance?” Santana groused.

“Because…” Sam said slowly and carefully as though trying to explain algebra to a toddler. “You have to make sure that you have everything you need before next Friday.”

“Yeah, I need a whip.” Brittany said confidently. “On the Batman episodes I watched with Lord Tubbington, Catwoman had a whip.”

“Wait…what?” Sam asked before thinking for a moment. “Brittany, were you watching the real people show, or the animated series?”

“Actually, Sammy baby…most incarnations of Catwoman have used a whip, from the comic on down the line. It is simply most associated with the Michelle Pfeiffer’s Catwoman and the Selina Kyle of the late nineties animated series.” Mercedes said knowledgeably.

Sam’s green eyes darkened from grass to forest in an instant. Samson grew within the confines of Sam’s codpiece and tights. “Britts…you need one of those o ring belts and a long chain. Santana, long sharp metal claws on the ends of your gloves. Both of you can have whips if you want, but I think you’ll look great even without them. He said quietly, intensely. “We’ll see you guys, like, tomorrow.” He fused his mouth to Mercedes hungrily.

Santana laughed. “Britts, maybe we should stay and watch the live geek porn.”

Mercedes wrenched her mouth from Sam’s as his hands went to work lowering her zipper; baring the bustier she wore underneath. “Goodbye, Tana. You can change… Oooh Samm…Change in my brother’s room.” Sam’s mouth fastened to the exact right spot on the side of her neck. “Shit Sam, right there. Lock the door on the way out.”

By the time Santana and Brittany had gotten back into their street clothes, Mercedes cries were loud and virulent. They could hear her headboard banging rhythmically against the wall. “Damn, Trouty’s working it.” Santana said quietly to her girlfriend as Mercedes passion and pleasure filled screams echoed down the stairs of her parent’s large home. Without another word, just a lecherous smile, Santana locked the Jones front door behind them.

Friday came on swift wings and the girls and Sam loaded into Mercedes’ SUV, the only car they had that would sit four comfortably for a five hour drive. They each had an hour and fifteen minute long playlist loaded that should carry them through the entire ride when played consecutively. Mercedes got to pick the order because, of course, it was her car. Amazingly enough the conversation amongst the four of them was so good that the music was turned down to provide a backdrop, unless someone’s song came on then the radio was cranked up and the four friends sang along. They had no problem checking in; Sam had even managed to score them a nice room in the convention center hotel. The next morning, Sam was up early. He headed to the lobby and brought the girls back samplings of the free continental breakfast.

“Trouty, you are as bad as a kid on Christmas morning, calm the fuck down, eat something.” Santana commanded snarkily.

Sam pouted but Mercedes was giving him a commanding look as well, so he calmed his nerves and had breakfast with the girls. Then he quickly showered and dressed, as Batman, and sat on his and Mercedes bed to wait. It took the girls the better part of two hours, but finally they were ready and the four friends set out. They made it to the parade in time to be featured in the hero and villains section. The girls proved to be the most popular villains there. Together they won best group costume, narrowly beating out a Justice League comprised of Martian Manhunter, Superman and Flash.

Mercedes dragged them to see the meeting of the Four Star Trek captains. Where all three girls took pictures with each of the captains, and Sam got his picture taken with Captain Janeway. “She pinched my butt.” He whispered as they walked away.

“Don’t get too happy…Sir Patrick Stewart liked my ass damn near as much as you do, Sammy.” Mercedes laughed.

“The man has exceptionally good taste.” Sam cracked in a decent Jean Luc Picard impression. He pulled his girl into a kiss his hands resting in their customary spots, one on the side of the swell of her breast, and one on the swell of her ass. They heard, but ignored a bunch of flashes and clicks. Sam swiped his tongue against Mercy’s bottom lip one last time upon breaking the kiss. And they turned to see that they not only had an audience for their kiss, but that said audience of nerds and geeks had taken a plethora of pictured of their intimacy.

The masses also seemed to like taking pictures of the girls. Santana dragged them to see her personal hero the indestructible cheerleader, Hayden Panettiere. Along the way Sam noticed a ‘Pfeiffer’ Catwoman, and, of course, he had to get the four of them together for a picture. A picture several passersby also snapped. There seemed to be something for everyone. Brittany loved meeting Sabrina the Teenage Witch, the whitelighter from Charmed, and she got her picture taken with a veritable bevy of Disney Princesses. Mercedes got to have her picture taken not just with the five television Star Trek Captains, Kirk, Picard, Sisko, Janeway and Archer, but also with Draco Malfoy, a fact which worried Sam a bit. She also got to meet the cast of the Walking Dead and a large number of her favorite Buffy actors. Though, honestly, she was very cool to Amber Benson, Mercedes parents owned all the seasons on DVD and she’d seen every episode. Mercedes Jones shipped Willow and Xander hard core.

Sam not only met Stan Lee, he got his autograph and he swears that Stan told him that his girlfriend was the hottest Catwoman since Eartha Kitt. He got his Jedi lightsaber on in the master class. Even Santana had to admit that he ‘didn’t suck with the wish it was a sword toy’. He even got C. M. Punk’s autograph for Stevie. As they made their way around the convention, they not only took pictures of themselves with the cool people, all the conventioneers wanted pictures with them as well. Sam seemed to be the most popular among the little boys and the fangirls of all ages, while Mercedes, Santana and Brittany seemed to make all the geek boys swoon.

Sam did some swooning of his own when he got to get his picture taken with Superman; ‘and not that crappy deadbeat dad one from the movie…but Dean Cain the REAL Superman’; and his hot girlfriend. Sam was over the moon. Then when he got to meet the artists who actually draw Batman; he floated for an hour after that meeting. They experienced everything they could, and didn’t make it back to their room until almost one in the morning.

“Geeks can party.” Santana groaned as she peeled off her boots. They had all had a huge blast, especially Santana who had managed to go the entire day without spending a single dime of her own money. Not that she had spent any of Sam’s either. Santana found it rather easy to find geek boys and con them into buying her things. One Jewish hobbit looking fellow and his amazingly shy Indian friend bought all three girls dinner and all they asked in return was a picture of them and the three Catwomen, and to see two of the three kiss. These two were smarter than the average geeks, several had been put off with tiny pecks, these two were smart enough to stipulate that the kiss had to last at least forty-five seconds.

Everyone was happy, but exhaustion set in quickly after they got showered. So the two couples climbed into their respective beds, and surrendered to the call of the sandman…too tired to do more than snuggle and dream.

…

They got back to the room tired, but exhilarated. “Satan…you might be my new hero.” Sam laughed as he carefully removed his cowl and cape. “How is it that every time you got even the least bit peckish, you managed to find somebody to buy you whatever you wanted. I mean you got those two guys from California to buy ya’ll dinner. You got that old hippy dude from Indiana to buy you and Brittany lunch, the Dairy Queen dude gave you that huge ass Blizzard for free…and you even got Bruce Campbell to give you one of the bottled waters off of the panel’s table.” He said amazedly.

“You forgot one…she got the Situation to buy her that Spock action figure.” Mercedes laughed.

“Yeah, naw…I can’t take credit for that one. Remember me getting you to bend over and pick up my whip for me…he wanted to take a picture of your ass.” Santana said smugly. “You bent over and gave the Situation a situation…in his pants. I pimped your ass, Merc.” She cackled.

“So I get visitation rights on Spock then? Right?” Mercedes said threateningly.

“You can have it. I don’t even know who the hell Spock is, I just like Skyler.” The Latina said tossing the bag at Mercedes cleavage. “You know ‘Retha, you’re boy’s right…you are looking fucking hot in that costume.” Santana walked over and swatted Mercedes on her ass, just hard enough to sting.

Sam was watching his girlfriend’s face carefully. He knew how she felt about having her ass hit. He also knew that she’d been getting steadily more and more aroused as the day progressed. If Sam was being honest, so was he. The girls had really hammed it up for the photographers, often feigning kisses and simulating making out. then there was all the actual making out he and Mercy had done over the course of the day at one point, if not for the timely interruption of some of the louder partyers downstairs, and the extremely complex disrobing necessary to get out of their costumes, Sam and Mercedes may well have ended up doing something that would have gotten them arrested…seriously arrested.

“Santana Dominica Lopez…do not do that again.” Mercedes ground out between clenched teeth.

“Do what?” Santana asked innocently. “Oh wait you mean tapping that ghetto booty?” she said and gave Mercedes three quick hard slaps to her backside. 

“Aw hell, Tan…you should not have done that.” Brittany whispered and moved closer to Sam.

Just in time. Because within the blink of an eye, Mercedes had Santana’s long dark hair wrapped in her fist. The Latina’s head craned back. “I told you not to do that.”

“Why, cause you liked it?” Santana taunted dangerously. Rather than try to get away, Santana moved closer and planted a kiss on Mercedes. The thinner girl licked and sucked at her friend’s lips. she trailed her hands up to Mercedes’ head untying the mask and tossing it across the room. the two girls kissed for several long moments until Mercedes wrenched away.

“Sam…oh god Sam…I’m so sorry.” Mercedes said sadly.

“That was the hottest thing I have ever, ever seen.” Sam breathed. He crossed to his girlfriend and gently unwrapped her fist from Santana’s hair. He captured her mouth in a brutally intense kiss that made Santana’s look like a peck on the cheek. Santana righted herself and made to move away. Sam’s hand shot out and caught her around the arm, gently halting her retreat. “Stay.” He murmured against his love’s lips. he moved his hand to Mercedes’ zipper, giving Santana her freedom, but trusting her not to use it.

“What, Trouty, you think you’re gonna fuck all three of us?” Santana blustered to cover the fact that she had stayed put as commanded.

“No.” Sam said gently. “Not unless Mercedes wants me to. No…the three of us are gonna show my Baby just how damn beautiful she is…how hot.” He pressed kisses along Mercedes jaw line down to her neck.

Santana looked over at Brittany. They did have an agreement going back to the Troubletones that if they had the chance to touch…to taste Mercedes Althea Jones, they would take it. But Santana wasn’t quite sure this was covered by that agreement. Brittany came over and plastered herself to Mercedes’ left side. And drew Mercedes into a deeply passionate kiss. “Mercy…can I please play with Sam…I promise I would never try to take him from you. I couldn’t anyway. But I’ve always wondered what he was like in bed…and you sounded like he was really, really good.”

Mercedes looked confused and a little angry. “But…”

Brittany kissed her again. “Sam loves you. That deep one in a million end of days kind of love. He won’t ever fuck me if you don’t say he can…and knowing him…he probably can’t really fuck anyone other than you, not if you aren’t there.”

“But…” Mercedes began again. Part of her felt it was only fair, after all Brittany was the only one in the room not to have experienced Sam as a lover. Even more she would be sharing her lover with Mercedes. But Mercedes couldn’t help but look at Brittany and see everything Sam should like and want. Everything her own insecurities told her he would one day leave her for.

“Darlin’ I ain’t going anywhere. A million blonde stickly types could try to sway me and they would just be disappointed.” Sam told her honestly. “There isn’t another woman on this earth who owns me body, mind and soul…just you. We’ll stop this right now. I never want to do anything that causes you to doubt me even for a moment.”

Mercedes sighed. She has always wondered what goes on between two girl lovers. She actually kind of wanted this…so she swallowed her pride…no her fear and smiled. “Brittany, I’m gonna say yes. Ok. But I’m a little insecure about it, because you’re you. And for the last four years I’ve watched boys flock to you while looking at me in disgust.” She said honestly.

Brittany gave her a big hug, groping her more than a little. “Mercedes, those were boys…Sam is a man. He doesn’t need to have the blonde cheerleader. He has the woman he loves and that’s you.” She assured her friend.

“Alright…enough mushy shit. Can we please gets our freak-a-deak on. I want to play with them tits. Those things are damn near as big as my head.” Santana laughed. “We’ll be all fair and shit. Sam’s fucking all three of us and tomorrow, we’ll limp our satisfied asses to your car and he’ll be back to being just yours. Capicse?”

“Shouldn’t that have been comprende?” Sam asked confused. “I mean capicse is Italian…not Spanish.”

“Mercedes, please put a titty or something in his mouth so he’ll stop saying dumb shit.” Santana grumbled. She quickly removed her costume and rejoined them. She moved behind her own girlfriend and pulled down the zipper hidden along her spine. Santana helped Brittany out of her boots and costume as well. While Sam had an enjoyable time getting Mercedes down to her bustier and thong. When he moved around behind her to undo the hooks of her bra, Santana and Brittany both let out a loud gasp. “Shit…” Santana hissed. As one she and Britts moved forward and each bared one of Mercedes’ voluptuous breasts. With barely a thought the girls gently started licking and suckling at Mercedes passion distended nipples.

Sam peeled himself out of his costume, his eyes never leaving the amazingly erotic sight in front of him. He rolled a condom on over his erection and moved behind the love of his life. He knelt down and licked her pussy from behind. “Fuck, Baby…Santana’s gonna try to steal you away once she taste you. You taste so damn good.” He moaned. Slowly Brittany and Santana used their mouths to drive Mercedes crazy. Sam used his to push her over the edge.

“Holy…Shit…Oh god. Yeah!!!” Mercedes moaned.

Sam stood up and slid his cock into the tight, clenching heat of his girl’s pussy. “You’re so tight and wet.”

“Even if you weren’t her one and only…she’d be tight to your big dick.” Santana laughed. “with those lips, that dick and your booty…I know that you’ve got some black in your DNA somewhere.”

Sam ignored her. He was so enraptured with the feel of his woman’s pussy coming around him that he could only groan. “You’re loving this aren’t you Baby. Fuck you feel so good.” He murmured. “Suck her hard, Satan…Britts. She loves it, no biting though.” He warned.

The two lesbians did as bid and Mercedes moans and groans turned into screams of delight. Her hands cradled the two girls’ heads, pressing her breasts into their faces. Sam grabbed her hips and started fucking her hard. “Oh FUCK!” She screamed again. Sam’s cry joined hers as he filled the condom quickly. He pulled out and squatted down, licking her pussy up and around her asshole his strong hands gripping and separating her big, beautiful brown butt cheeks.

“Tana, Britts…hit the bed.” Sam commanded. They complied, and Sam led a shaky Mercedes over to them. The three girls kissed and caressed each other. Sam went to take off the condom and clean himself up. When he came back the girls were circled up. Brittany’s head buried between Santana’s taunt thighs, Santana’s hear between Mercedes, and Mercedes’ head resting on Brittany’s thigh as she gently played with the blonde’s pussy. Rather than join them, Sam sat on the other bed and watched as the girls slowly worked themselves to several orgasms. He slowly stroked his cock, watching quietly. The room was quiet except for the small mews and moans and groans of the girls’ pleasure. Sam finally could take no more. He moved over to the girls and carefully situated himself in the center of the circle. He slid his cock between the prodigious swell of his love’s beautiful brown tits.

Mercedes smiled up at him; bending her head to take the head of Sam’s cock into her mouth. Brittany looked up to see what had distracted Mercedes and smiled. She came around and licked and sucked Sam’s shaft as he titty fucked Mercedes. Santana came forward and licked his ass, biting gently at the cheeks. Sam came with a roar, and Brittany and Santana licked his cum from Mercedes skin. Stopping to kiss and nuzzle each other. Sam, weak kneed from the strength of his orgasm, laid down on the bed next to his girlfriend and grew erect again at the beautiful sight.

Brittany looked askance at Mercedes, who nodded. Brittany clapped happily, grabbed a condom, and in a move perfected far too early rolled it onto Sam with her mouth. She climbed on, impaling herself on Sam’s cock. As she rode him he grabbed her slim hips and bounced her up and down forcefully, even as he kissed his girlfriend and watched Brittany’s girlfriend sucking Mercy’s breasts and rubbing her flat belly against his girl’s clit. He fucked Brittany with her on top for a long while before rolling her under him and fucking her harder as he kissed Mercedes lush lips from above her head.

Santana crawled up the bed and joined the kiss. She scrambled over them to kiss Brittany. As she kissed her girlfriend she rubbed her bare pussy against the strong flesh of Mercedes’ thigh. The four friends fell like dominoes into the abyss of orgasm. Santana and Brittany cuddled together for a nap, while Sam used his hands and mouth to bring his love off again. He played with her body with gentle force, knowing how hard to nip and pinch. How hard to suck and bite. Like Many late bloomers, Mercedes Jones discovered a real love of sexual pleasure and Samuel Pressley Evans knew all the best ways to bring her that pleasure. He made slow, sweet love to her, as Santana and Brittany watched.

The other girls could hear his words of love and devotion and they were warmed by it. They started moving together, bringing each other pleasure. When Sam and Mercedes came together, Santana and Brittany couldn’t help but smile. Their friends were really and truly in love with each other, and it was a beautiful and very erotic sight to behold. Santana gave Sam a few minutes to recover, and then she demanded that he ‘put that fuck stick to good use’ and fuck her ass. “Why your ass?” Sam asked confused.

“Because no way in hell I’m as tight as what I felt when Mercedes was cumming on my fingers, I’d rather avoid the comparison all together. Don’t worry; it won’t be the first cock going in the out door.” She smirked.

Sam looked down at Mercy and she nodded. She reached up and threaded her hand in his thick blond hair pulling it gently; she drew his ear to her lips. “Try to tear it out the frame…she won’t be satisfied any other way. Your usual, will be too soft and emotive for her.”

Sam gave her a long slow deep kiss in gratitude before pulling out of his home, and cleaning up. He sheathed his dick in a new condom and moved behind Santana where she kneeled on the bed. “So you think you can pop ‘my’ ass whenever you feel like it?” he said rather meanly. He thrust forward, very glad that his condom was lubricated. He wasn’t entirely gentle…but he didn’t try to hurt her either. Rather than battering at her ass, he ‘tore it out the frame’ by pinching and pulling her nipples, pulling her hair and biting her shoulders. It seemed to be enough, Santana was getting close, all of them could see it. But she just couldn’t quite fall off the cliff. So Brittany gave her a helping push, by sucking her clit into her mouth and doing a spiral twirl that sent Santana into orbit. As the four of them lay exhausted into the silence of the early morning hours, all Sam could think was ‘Best Comic-Con Ever!”

…

Mercedes Althea Jones woke in a tangle of covers, her body humming with passion, her hands buried in her panties, as she came down from the dream induced orgasm. She looked around the hotel room carefully; praying desperately that she hadn’t called out and awoken the others. She nestled back down into the covers, only to hear Sam speak quietly. “That must have been one hell of a dream, Baby.”


	6. OF Fantasies of Times Long Past

OF Fantasies of Times Long Past

Artie Point of View

I’m days away from my thirtieth birthday. I’m one of the premiere video game designers and directors in the country. I’m married to a beautiful woman whom I truly and deeply love, and yet, every night, I dream of a girl I haven’t seen in person in far too long. Mercedes Jones. Well, Mercedes Jones-Evans now. Don’t get it twisted; she and I are still friends. We’re still in contact, e-mailing at least once a week…usually more. I talk to her or Sam almost every other day. And if I’m at the height of my industry, Mercy has made it to the pinnacle of hers as well. She has a Tony, before Rachel…but who’s petty enough to mention that…oh yeah, I am. She has 5 Grammys. She’s got more people choice awards, and kids choice awards than you can shake a stick at, and she even got a Scream award and a Spike award. She even has a VGA for a song she and Sam did for a game of mine.

But most often when I think of Mercedes Jones, I remember her as she looked near the end of our senior year. She and Sam were well on the way to a full reconciliation and she was happy. Truly happy for the first time all year. Mercedes is a pretty person, but when she is happy there is this light that shines within her and damn if it isn’t the most beautiful thing in the entire world. That day she looked amazing. She was wearing this leopard print pencil skirt that made her ass look even more damn edible. I have never 'tossed a salad' in my life, but I could suffocate in that girl’s ass and die happy.

I dream about that day and a day later in the summer a lot. Santana threw a pool party, and she demanded that we all attend. Mercedes and Sam rolled up late, as usual. You know it was so bad that we all chipped in and gave that boy a watch when he graduated high school. It didn’t help. He confessed a few years ago that they tend towards lateness simply because even after almost a decade and a half, he just cannot get enough of his wife. I so totally understand. And that day we were damn lucky they made it at all. Cedes was looking FOINE! She was rocking her hair in a curly ponytail that I’m almost positive was her real hair. Her suit was a ruffled halter topped purple one that made her breasts look amazing. She was wearing a sarong type deal with it. That lasted all of twenty minutes. Sam picked and teased and begged until Mercedes agreed to go into the water with him. Well to go into the pool, Mercedes had to remove that sarong, and we, each and every one of us as a whole drew in a gasp of breath. “Goddamn. Look at that ass.” Santana breathed quietly. I don’t know who started the slow clap. But it was only right since we guys were giving Mercedes a standing ovation…it may have been a pool party but it looked like a camp out with all the tents being pitched.

Sam just drew his embarrassed girlfriend into a hug and quietly whispered that he’d told her so. I’m sure he did. Mercedes ass was epic. Large and round and firm and it looked toned, her thighs silky smooth. I don’t think anybody but Sam and Mercedes herself could take a deep breath again until Cedes was waist deep in that pool. Twelve years later and I still wish I had been that damn pool water that day. Whenever I do see Sam and Mercedes…which is quite a lot since I’m doing the video game design for the game based off his graphic novel series and the movies it spawned…I always dream about what it must be like to be the husband of Mercedes Jones and her glorious voice and body.

…

“Honey, I’m home.” I called out cheekily as I entered the house. It was a very nice two bedroom four bath, home in the valley. I called out even though I know there is a real chance that she could be down in the studio. She has an album due out soon and she keeps tweaking one of the songs. I’m actually surprised to hear her respond.

“Up here, Artie.” She called out. “I’ve been waiting on you.”

Loosening my tie, I climb the stairs quickly. I enter the master bedroom, an ocean of calm and soothing tones, to find Mercedes laying on our California king size bed. She was on her side, with her beautiful backside to the door clad in what seemed to be a lavender faux corset and matching panties. Her hair fell in big sexy waves down to the mattress from where her head was propped up on her bent arm. She looked back over her shoulder at me as I entered the room. Her full, sexy lips shining in an opaque lavender gloss. “Sexy Goddess.” I muttered. “I take it the new album has been put to bed.”

“All tucked in. Now it’s your turn.” She said seductively.

I took off my suit and lay it over the chair until I could hang it in the closet. Left to my druthers, I’d have probably ripped it off tossed it on the floor and been in the bed before she could blink…but that would have annoyed my little neatnik of a goddess on the bed. However, I did get my skinny white butt over to that bed with all due haste. I didn’t bother leaving on my boxers. Lingerie is esthetically pleasing; boxers just get in the damn way. I was already hard and straining, my above average dick, seeking the warmth it knew awaited it. But there was something that I had to do first. I rolled Mercedes over onto her back and proceeded to fuse our lips together. Her softer, fuller lips were like manna from heaven. I traced them with the tip of my tongue, before deepening the kiss. Then I kissed my way down her neck, worshiping every inch of her beautiful brown skin as I moved down her body. I licked, nibbled, sucked, and teased every inch of skin I could reach from her luscious mouth to the tips of her cute little toes. Then I made her turn over and repeated the action in reverse on her back side.

Only after I reached her hairline at the back of her neck, did I undo the hooks on the back of her pseudo corset. I kissed away the divots the boning had created in her skin, laving them and soothing them with my tongue. She rolled over again, and helped me to remove her panties, and with a lecherous grin, I settled between the thick, solid warmth of her thighs and plied my tongue to driving her mad. When she was crying out with need, I moved up her body to slip into her pussy and push her over the edge I’d kept her teetering upon for far too long. She is always so damn tight the first time I enter her.

“Shit, Artie,” she moaned as she came.

“Damn Baby…you’re squeezing me so damn tight.” I couldn’t help but groan in pleasure. I melded my mouth to hers kissing her deeply, allowing my pelvis to grind into her clit as I slowly, sweetly made love to her.

“Artie!” My name a scream on her lips this time…not simply a moan as I nip at her pulse point making her cum again, harder. I pull out and maneuver her onto her knees, her gorgeous ass in the air, when I slam back into her tight, clenching pussy, we both moan in pleasure.

“Damn my Godiva Goddess, you’re so beautiful, love your sexy ass.” I groan rocking against her, squeezing the large, firm globes of her ass as I fucked her until we reached the pinnacle of pleasure.

…

I awake and reach over pulling my wife closer. In the real world, my caramel goddess and I live in a one floor home in Malibu, because we’re not balling to the elevator level yet. But though I dream of my best friend, I don’t consider her the one who got away. We’re happy just the way things are…but a man can dream.


	7. Of Lips and Licks

Of Lips and Licks

I will always be grateful to Will Schuester for caring about his students enough to step back and allow me to have the job of my dreams. I truly enjoy helping people learn to read and speak my parent’s native tongue. But I should curse him for introducing me to his glee kids and showing me the beautiful woman child who is now haunting my dreams. I have only seen her sing once and spoken to her only a few times more than that, but there was something so understatedly sensual and sexual about her that despite the differences in both our ages and cultures, I cannot get her out of my head.

…

There we were making out on the sofa like the high school kid she was. Our hands and lips were all over each other when I quickly unbuttoned her blouse and slid it down and off her arms. Her tits were covered now in only an ivory lace demi bra that displayed her chocolate brown skin in the most beautiful display. I reached down and started sliding my hand up under her skirt, tracing the inside of her thigh. This time I got as far as caressing the mound between her thighs before she stopped me. Again her method of stopping me was distraction.

 

She grabbed my swollen shaft through my pants and squeezed it gently. Then she lowered her head into my lap and began rubbing her cheek against me. She was moaning softly as she did. I couldn't see her face, only the waves of her long curly hair in my lap, but I'm guessing her eyes were closed. When she started undoing my pants, it was my turn to put on the brakes.

 

I pulled away from her and stood up and retreated a step from the sofa. She looked up in surprise. But when I took her hands and guided her toward me, she understood immediately. She slid off of the sofa and got on her knees on the floor before me. She looked up at me as she unzipped my pants and reached her hand inside. This time I didn't pull away, of course.

 

I had two reasons for standing up. First, a blow job is, by its nature, a submissive act. So a woman who wants to give head properly should, in my opinion, be on her knees with her man standing over her. I find it incredibly sexy to see a woman on her knees in any context, but especially when she's in front of me unzipping my pants.

 

The second reason was that I wanted to watch. To see Mercedes' beautiful lips on my shaft; to look into her eyes as she pleasured me. On the sofa as we had been, I could see only the back of her head. This was a much better perspective.

 

I have to say that it was a perfect blow job. Mercedes simply did everything exactly right. I can't think of anything she could have done to make it more exciting or pleasurable.

 

First, her form was excellent. She knelt with her knees together, toes pointed straight out behind her and of course she was still wearing her high heels. Her posture was good, her back slightly arched. Her head, tilted back to look up into my eyes, was below the level of my belt, her lips just below where my shaft was pounding in my pants. Her big, ivory lace covered tits were rubbing on the insides of my legs as she arched into me.

 

As Mercedes unzipped my pants, she was smiling and teasing that I knew she liked me a little too much if she was doing this. Whatever I had done to make her like me enough for this I was beyond grateful. I wanted it just as much as she did. I could see it in her eyes.

 

She took her time, savoring my agony. My cock was rock hard, screaming to be in her mouth, but she wasn't going to be rushed. She pulled my pants down, my stiff member almost slapping her in the face. She took it in her hand and rubbed it on her cheek, then on her lips and then the other cheek. She was watching me the whole time, clearly wanting to see what she was doing to me. I was watching alright. I have never seen a sight more erotic that that beautiful woman rubbing my nine inches of throbbing lightly tanned cock against her soft, smooth brown skin.

 

She planted a wet kiss on the head of my shaft and ran her fingers lightly along it. She slipped her other hand underneath and gently stroked my balls. She had to see it was killing me, but if anything, that made her go even slower. Finally, she paused with her face a couple inches from the end of my cock and, looking up at me, opened her mouth. Her little pink tongue came out, like she was about to receive communion. She was getting closer, closer... in a few more seconds I'd be inside...

 

She pulled back abruptly. "You really want me to do this, don’t you?" she asked. My heart skipped a beat, my head spinning. I couldn't think clearly. Was she really asking that now? She must have seen the look of desire flair on my face, because she laughed at me. "Really, Mr. Martinez? You really want me to suck your cock, even though I’m barely legal and I look like this?"

 

"You're one of the sexiest women I've ever seen in my life." It just popped out of my mouth before I even realized it. It wasn't just the heat of the moment either, although I should never have said anything. She was an incredibly sexy woman.

 

"Good answer!" she laughed. “You are definitely in my top two of sexiest men ever.”

 

"Just don't stop," I begged her too concerned with feeling her mouth back on me to care that there was another she thought of as sexier than me.

 

"Don't worry. You're going to go home with a smile on your face." She leaned forward and opened her mouth again. "You want me to put it in my mouth, don't you?"

 

I nodded and moaned. “Please put those big pretty lips all on me.”

 

"Mmmm... well, I want you in my mouth. One thing I learned dating Sam, is that I love the feel of a long, thick dick in my mouth." With that, her lips parted and her mouth slid down my pole. She bobbed slowly a couple of times and looked up at me. "Yeah, just like that," she said, slipping me back into her warm, wet mouth.

 

Her form was perfect. She held her body steady and bobbed her head from the neck. She went slow and steady, taking in at least three-quarters of my rod each time. Deep and slow she sucked, her eyes closed one minute, looking up at me the next. To me a woman never looks more beautiful than she does on her knees with my cock in her mouth. Mercedes was stunningly gorgeous at that moment. Her full, lush lips were stretched around my tool, leaving a trail of shiny saliva on me. Her hands massaged the base of my shaft and caressed my balls.

 

She continued sucking me that way, not speeding up or stroking me with her hands. She paused from time to time to lick my head or my balls, but each time she resumed at the same leisurely pace. The pressure was building in me. It was so incredibly sensuous, the way her mouth engulfed me and drove me crazy with pleasure.

 

I was in desperate need of release, but her unhurried pace wasn't going to make it happen any time soon. Rather, it just built up the pressure, making the pleasure almost too excruciating to bear. When she looked up at me, it was too much to take and I had to look away. I writhed, my insides quivering as she relentlessly sucked my cock.

 

She continued that way for maybe ten minutes, but it seemed like forever. A couple times I got close to cumming, but she must have sensed it, because she'd stop and lick me gently for a minute, waiting for me to pull back from the brink. Then she would wrap her lips around me and take me deep into her mouth again, over and over and over...

 

I wanted to run my hands through that gorgeous hair of hers, but I knew better than that. I could caress her face; run my fingers across the back of her neck and everything that I liked to do to a woman while she was giving me head. I did all those. I did all I could do as I stood there and let Mercedes torment me with her incredible mouth.

 

"Had enough yet?" she asked and kissed the base of my shaft.

 

"Oh, God!" was all I could say. She had me and she knew it. I watched as my member, glistening with her saliva, disappeared into her mouth again. My body shook involuntarily. I had to cum and I had to cum soon! But Mercedes wasn't done toying with me yet. She resumed her deep, sensuous sucking, knowing perfectly well she was killing me.

 

This time when I got close though she didn't stop. Instead, she added some soft moaning to her steady bobbing. It was enough to bring me to a boil. I felt myself stiffen. I cried out as my body spasmed in orgasm. Just as I came, she pulled me from her mouth, pointed my cock at her breasts and stroked me vigorously with her small, smooth hand.

 

It was an incredible orgasm... I could hardly see straight as I watched my load splatter her chest and blouse. She continued pumping me, eliciting a few smaller spurts until I was completely spent. She grasped me firmly by the base of my member, milking out the last little dribble of sperm and wiped it on the swell of her tits. She held my cock in her hand a moment longer, looking at it and slowly stroking it. Then Mercedes planted a kiss on the head and tucked it back into my pants.

 

Sitting back on her heels, she looked down at herself. Splatters of cum were all over the front of her silky brown flesh. A thick wad of it was running down her chest into her cleavage.

 

"Wow, somebody really needed to blow their top," she laughed. "Now you better get down here and get me cleaned up before my parents get home."

 

…

 

Thankfully, I wake before I erupt in my sheets, I reach out and draw my lover to me, coaxing her awake to help me rid myself of this dream induced ache. If only her breasts were as big as Mercedes.


	8. OF Oh Oh Those Summer Nights

OF Oh, Oh Those Summer Nights

Sam Point of View

I’m laying here with my girl in my arms, and I couldn’t be more proud of the woman she’s become. We have just over a month left together before she heads off to UCLA and her contract, and I return to my family in Kentucky. I’d toyed with the idea of staying here for my senior year, but despite the friends I’ve made in the New Directions, Lima is only home when Mercedes is here. Without her here it’s just another city. One with some pretty damn good memories, but still…just a city. Home is where the heart is, so I guess my home will be in LA.

Her parents have been better about being supportive of her dream…especially since her mom ripped her dad a new one for trying to ‘crush their daughter’s dreams’. In an attempt to prove how much more supportive he is he bought Mercy two round trip tickets to come see me in Louisville during her fall and spring breaks. I’m gonna spent Thanksgiving in Lima and she’ll spend New Years with me in Kentucky.

When I get back down there, I’ve got to decide if I’m gonna try to get my job back at Stallionz. Mercy says that she doesn’t have a problem with it on two conditions, honesty and faithfulness. The first one would be the hardest. Telling my parents I want to strip after school and on weekends is gonna go over about as well cussin’ in church. Now the second ain’t hard at all. God knows the one time I was stupid enough to fuck another woman after making love to my Mercy showed me the difference in a way most guys never get. I came, but there was no satisfaction, no joy, no peace…just physical release. And then pain when my mouth ran away from me. Yeah, who knew that looking at a woman who you’ve not even pulled your cock out of and saying that you’ve just made the most God Awful mistake by laying down with her…it gets you hit, hard.

But remembering that night and the difference between what I felt after then versus the heart filling joy I feel right now made me think back to this summer and the first time I ever felt this way.

…

Sam closed and locked the door just in case Mercedes parents had forgotten something or decided to call the trip off early, the extra moments could mean the difference between being caught with his pants down, and just looking suspicious. But he was glad to have the day to spend alone time with Mercedes. He hadn't believed it would go this far, but he was glad to know for sure that she wanted him the way he wanted her. They had been playing and learning each other for the last few weeks, but Sam was still amazed when she’d looked at him a little while ago downstairs and told him that she was ready to make love with him. He’d sent her upstairs while he made sure the house was locked up. He needed a moment to calm his racing heart, and he felt she needed a moment to think again. Just to make sure that this is really what she wanted.

Sam entered a room that was so quintessentially Mercedes Jones that he couldn’t help but smile. It wasn’t the first time he’d entered this room in the last, and best, month of his life…the month that Mercedes had been his unofficially official girlfriend. He walked into the room to find the woman who held his heart standing there dressed only in a hot pink bra with black dots and bow accents, the matching boy shorts and a pair of black ultra high heels with hot pink bows on the top. Looking at her Sam could feel his cock starting to swell. “God Darlin’…you are so damn sexy.” He breathed, not even realizing that he had spoken aloud.

Mercedes sighed in relief. She was very confident in her voice, her intellect, her fashion sense, but she still had some rather rampant insecurities about her body. “Glad you think so.” She threw him a little smirk. “Now one of us is vastly over dressed…and I’m fairly certain it’s not me.”

Sam raced to pull his shirt up and off. However as he was preparing to drop it to the floor, a thought raced through his head and shook him to the core. Nervously he held his shirt in front of the very noticeable bulge in his khaki shorts. “Mercy, I love you and, Baby, I’m falling harder every day. You shouldn’t be thinking this is something you ‘have to’ do.” He babbled.

Mercedes looked at him, read the sincerity in his eyes and started to giggle.

“What’s so funny?” he asked defensively.

Mercedes took a moment to pull herself together. “You. You’re standing there looking like the world’s most adorkable sexy blond thinking that either I don’t really want to do this in the first place or that you can make me do something that I don’t want to do.”

Sam looked at her and smirked as he let his shirt hit the floor. His green eyes darkened as they slid over Mercedes’ barely hidden lush curves, “I don’t doubt that you want me, Baby.” He stalked forward. “I just wanted to make sure you’re ready for all of this. Cause once we take this step, Ms. Thang, there is no going back. Your sexy ass is gonna be mine…and I don’t share.” He pulled a move straight from his mom’s romance novels; not that he has ever read any…ever; and yanked his girl into his arms. He pressed his lips to hers, capturing her mouth in a kiss that sent passion racing through them both. Pulling himself from the wonders of the kiss, Sam towered over Mercedes, his pulse raced and he could see her want, her need in every feature of her face. “I should throw you onto that bed and make you scream my name over,” kiss, “and over,” kiss, “and over again. Show you what I can ‘make’ you do.”

She shivered in his arms, his words rocking her to the very core, arousing her beyond sense. But it has never been said that Mercedes backs down gracefully. “White boy, you know you’re so much talk. You’ve got too much southern gentleman in you to be getting all brody.” She teased. With a little smirk of her own, Mercedes arched her back, pressing her large breasts into Sam’s muscular chest, her nipples hard and poking against the material of her bra. “Though, I think I’d kind of like it if you really got all brody on me.”

“Um hum…you just keep right on thinking that.” Sam laughed. “That way when I show you just how much you bring out ‘Cave-Sam’ it will leave you speechless.”

Mercedes wanted to play it cool, but hearing that, she had such a profound effect on Sam not only aroused her, it made her so happy that her smirk faded into a pleased smile. “Maybe I want to meet “Cave-Sam’.”

“Oh you do? Make sure, Baby, cause once you unleash the beast…it’s hard to put him back into his cage.”

Once again, Mercedes found herself giggling. “No wonder you stink in English…it’s not your dyslexia; you are a metaphor mixer.”

Sam pulled Mercedes tightly against himself, and allowed his hands to wander over the lush curves of her backside before grabbing forcefully the large, supple mounds, and covering her mouth with his own. The kiss was long, deep, slow and wet. Their tongues dueled and played in the recesses of each others' mouths. Mercedes carefully teased Sam’s tongue until it followed hers, and then captured it gently between her full, soft lips and sucked it gently. Sam groaned in pleasure. “Damn, Mercy baby, you’re gonna give me ideas.”

“Are you getting the idea that I want to suck you somewhere else?” Mercedes taunted, once again rubbing her bounteous curves against his lean form. At the look of shock and ever growing lust on Sam’s face she grinned. “Cave-Sam meet Naughty-Mercy.” She said slyly.

“Oh you ain’t said nothing but a thang.” Sam threw back. He released his death grip on Mercedes’ ass to unbutton his shorts. Taking a step back, he allowed the pants to drop to the floor. He stood arms akimbo, almost daring her to put her money where her mouth is…or her mouth where his dick is…whichever. Despite her warning, despite the dare implicit in his own actions, Sam was still surprised when Mercedes sank gracefully to her knees at his feet. “You really don’t have to…though God knows I’m hopping you’re going to…but you don’t…”

“Sammy,” Mercedes cut him off. “Just shut up and tell me if I do something wrong.” She hooked her manicured fingers in the waistband of his batman boxers and pulled them down to join his shorts on the floor. He hard, heavy, cock sprang forward narrowly missing her button nose. Mercedes could only stare at it for a long moment. She’d touched it before, but she had never seen any let alone this fine specimen of a cock. She wrapped one hand around it, unsurprised that even from this better vantage point she still couldn’t quite get her fingers to touch. She looked up to see Sam looking down at her, mesmerized by the sight of her hand holding him the tip of his head less than an inch from her slightly parted lips. Testing a theory, she carefully wrapped her other hand around the free portion of the long, thick shaft, she moaned a little when she realized that even with both hands, the large, bulbous head was still uncovered.

“Damn, Darlin’ your hands feel so fucking good. They’re so damn soft.” He groaned. Looking down into the big, brown eyes of his hearts home, and seeing not just love, but lust and desire as well almost made Sam cum in her hot little hands.

Mercedes never let her eyes lose their connection with Sam’s as she leaned forward and licked the drop of pre-cum gathering quickly on the tip of his cock. “That’s it Baby.” Sam moaned. “Put your sexy little mouth on me.” With a hint of a grin, she leaned forward and did just that. She moved her hands and using the lovely softness of her plump lips to cover her teeth, Mercedes took as much of Sam’s cock into her mouth as she could. “Oh shit…” Sam murmured, his hands fisting at his sides as he tried for some semblance of control. “Fuck Baby. Feels too good. I’m gonna…not gonna last, Baby…”

Getting his message, Mercedes quickly undid the closure of her bra and shook it down her arms. Baring her breast even as she made them sway enticingly from side to side. She really didn’t think she was the swallowing kind of girl, unless it tasted better than Santana and her aunts all said it did. But she’d easily found out that if you weren’t a swallower than the next best thing was to let your guy ‘mark his territory’, so to speak, and have him spray you with his cum, preferably somewhere far away from your eyes. Everything she had read pointed to this as the sexier alternative to getting up and going to spit. However all her reading proved to be a moot point. Baring her tits for him to see even as she had his cock deep in the confines of her hot, wet mouth, her tongue wriggling delightfully, if accidentally, against the large vein in the underside, it was all too much for Sam. With a grunting cry of her name he flooded her mouth with his cum, leaving her only one choice; swallow or choke. Mercedes made a mental note that the consistency was worse than the taste. It was a close race, but the thick, almost slimy texture beat the weirdly salty taste easily.

Sam stumbled on weak knees, sideways onto Mercedes’ bed. “That was the best blow job ever.” He murmured reaching for her to bring her onto the bed with him.

“Boy, please, either that was the only one you’ve ever gotten…or you are very easy to please. Cause I didn’t even do much. One lick, one suck, and boom.” She laughed.

Sam rolled Mercedes onto her back as he straddled her hips. He grabbed her hands and pressed them to either side of her head, holding her firmly, but gently, in place. “You just don’t know how freakin’ sexy you are. You are beautiful.” Kiss. “You are so pretty.” Lick. “Your mouth is so fucking sexy.” He kissed her lips. “YOU are just so fucking sexy.” He fastened his mouth to the skin above her racing pulse and sucked hard. When she was writhing underneath him, he pulled back and continued, despite her whine of disappointment. “You’re curvy…you remind me of a fertility goddess statue I saw in a museum when I was little…” he suckled the other side until she was once again moaning and undulating; “or one of those pinup models from back in the day.” Sam nipped his was from her neck to the turgid buds of her nipples. “These alone- just seeing them naked in the full light of day…and I was in your pretty little mouth…I couldn’t not cum. And when you swallowed me down, I almost came all over again.”

“Welcome to the club.” She moaned, arching up and reveling in the feeling of him, hot, hard and throbbing against her belly. “Every time you take off your shirt…” Mercedes hummed in the back of her throat. “I need new panties.”

“You like my body, don’t you Darlin’. That’s nice to know. Especially since I damn well love yours. Now stay still. I’ve got some exploring to do.” Sam taunted, finally releasing her wrists. “You’re so soft. Your skin is so smooth.” His mouth and hands traveled all over her torso, licking and sucking the mounds of oh so sensitive flesh that he knew in his heart of hearts would one day nourish his children. “Your titties are almost big as my head.” He murmured against the one he’d just released from the suckling heat of his mouth.

Sam licked his way down over the pillowy softness of her belly, paying special attention to the ‘love handles’ he knew she saw as flaws, but he saw as further proof that she was real and solid and not just a figment of his imagination. Sinking to his knees between hers, Sam dotted kisses along the black lace waistband of her hot pink polka dot panties. He slowly pulled them down the thick length of her chocolate thighs. Once they hit the floor, Sam’s strong hands pushed against his lover’s knees. Surprised to feel her legs were already trembling. “You okay, Baby?” he asked quietly.

“Yeah.” Mercedes breathed. “Just…God…Don’t stop.” She begged.

“I have every intention of returning your favor, Darlin’. But you’re tremblin’.” Sam told her hiding a proud smile against her thigh. Widening her legs further, Sam finally got his first look at Mercedes’ pussy and the sight of it made his mouth water. She was completely shaved, or maybe waxed…completely hairless. The thick outer lips glistening with the evidence of how much he affected her. “You really had this all planned, didn’t you? How the heck did you know how bad I’ve been wanting to taste you?”

“Sammy, you babble. One night when we were out by the lake and you were playing with my pussy, you licked your fingers clean and said that I tasted better than your Grammy’s sweetbread.” Mercedes laughed and sat up on her elbows.

He moaned as he leaned forward, the scent of her arousal washing over him. “You just smell, and taste so damn good, Baby. I could spend the next hundred years right here with my head between your thick pretty thighs eating your sweet little pussy forever and a damn day.”

“That’s funny, cause so far you haven’t eaten a damn thing.” She teased, only to drop back and moan as Sam lapped gently at the nectar that had collected on her labia and vulva. He licked and kissed her until it was his saliva glistening on her skin before delving deeper to find more of the honey sweet, thick secretions. He worked the very tip of his tongue into her snug opening and he licked barrier waiting there. Pulling out, he licked the pink flesh between her chocolate brown lips, up to the pearl of sensation that was her clit. Wrapping his pillowy lips around it, Sam smirked in satisfaction as he felt and heard Mercedes crash into the pleasure storm of her orgasm. Where Sam had grunted her name…she screamed his. As she screamed and thrashed in passion, Sam flicked his tongue against the trapped morsel and groaned when he heard her screams ratchet up in both octave and intensity. “Fuck. Shit…SAM!”

Her fingers threaded through his thick blond locks as she arched up against his sucking mouth. When her hands and body went slack, Sam licked up a lot of the juices leaking from Mercedes and kissed his way back up to whisper in her ear. “Guess now you see how hard it is to keep your cool when you want your lover as much as I want you. Doncha Darlin’.” He tweaked her passion swollen nipples and could only smile as she shook and shivered anew.

Mercedes drew Sam down for another heated kiss. “What I see is that if you can make me cum that hard from out here…how good is it gonna feel with you inside me.”

“Darlin’ are you sure?” he asked yet again as he stood from where he’d been nestled in the cradle of her legs.

Mercedes teeth worried her lower lip, not in fear, but in anticipation. She smiled and nodded. She watched, confused for a moment as Sam turned to find his pants. “I’ve got a box in the top drawer of my nightstand.” She offered quietly, praying that that was all he was reaching towards his pants for. “But…I’m…I’m on the shot. I’m good that way, and I’d like…at least this first time…my first time…I don’t want anything between us.” She stammered reaching out for him.

Sam looked at her, his green eyes searching her brown ones. Finding what he was looking for, he nodded and knelt back at her feet. With the utmost care, Sam removed the, oh so sexy, heels from her feet. He pressed closed mouth kisses to her feet as he rubbed them a little. Standing once more, he moved to climb into the bed from the other side. He pulled his love into his arms, and for a long moment the two young lovers lay there, each thinking about the step they were about to take. “I feel like I should have some big momentous words to say. I mean you’re fixin’ to give me the greatest gift a woman can give a man…well other than bearing his children, and we’ve got some years ‘fore we hit the time for that gift. I mean, I love you and I know that you love me…”

Mercedes cut him off by pressing two manicured fingers to his babbling lips. “You said the most important thing…you love me and I love you.” She leaned up and fastened her lips to his once again. As much as she loved everything they had done together, there was something so sensual about just kissing him. “Now with the ‘big momentous words’ spoken…I really want to make love with the man I love.”

Giving her a cheeky smile, Sam grasped her hips tightly and rolled himself onto his back, pulling her onto him. Her legs fell open, straddling his hips, his cock trapped between them, nestled in the open folds of her wet pussy. “Fuck.” Sam hissed. “Damn Baby…you feel so good up on top. Shit, you wanna do it like this?”

“Hell to the no!” Mercy gasped. “I’ve read that it hurts like a mutherfucker like this. I mean, you’ve got to remember, I’ve never even had a finger in me.” She giggled.

Sam rocked his hips gently, massaging her clit with his cock, and his cock with her pussy. He gave her a cheeky, disarming smile, then he rolled them until he hovered over her. He dragged his cock up and down her wet heat until he stopped with the tip teasing her entrance. “I can try to open you up with my fingers first.” He suggested.

“No…I want to feel you.” She said shyly.

“But, I don’t want to hurt you. It’s my job to make sure that you enjoy this.” He kissed her gently. “I’ve gotta make sure I’m invited back.” Kiss. “I’ve gotta make sure that this is somethin’ you want to do again,” kiss, “and again,” nuzzle, “and again.” As he kissed her this time, Mercedes arched up, grinding against him and sliding him just a little deeper into her tightness. “Shit, Darlin’, please.” He whimpered.

“Sam…I want you to stop worrying and fuck me.” Mercedes whispered her eyes locked on his. The want and need she felt glowing in her brown orbs. “Even if this time isn’t the world’s greatest, we can keep practicing.”

It took everything within Sam not to surge forward the second the words ‘fuck me’ left Mercedes sexy lips. “God Baby.” He moaned. Leaning down he caught those sexy lips in a long, deep, wet, slow, distracting kiss. As he distracted Mercedes with his kiss, Sam slowly entered her, allowing the head of his cock to stretch her and break her maidenhead as well. She broke the kiss to hiss at the burning feeling. “Darlin’ are you ok?”

“Don’t stop.” She chided. Mercedes was certain that if this was going to be worth it, and all the books and websites said it would be, then she wanted to get past the pain and on to the worth it.

With a nod, Sam pressed forward. When he felt her entrance clenching tight around the ridge formed by the glands of the head of him, he garbled out a moan. “You feel so damn good Baby.” Getting himself into the core of his lover proved to be slow going. Not only was Mercedes so deliciously tight, Sam was very, very well-endowed, the combination of which meant that he had to keep pausing to mentally recite baseball statistics and lyrics to very unsexy songs. Finally Sam was almost fully sheathed. The tip of him was pressing up against a spongy thing he was pretty sure was her cervix. There was still about an inch that was outside of Mercedes heat, but he was entirely too close to the edge to even be troubled about that. With a determined look, and a gentle smile, Sam resumed kissing and caressing her. He tormented her plump sensitive nipples. He sucked and bit at her ‘spot’ right where her jaw met her neck. During his caresses he drew his hand down to find her ‘pleasure pearl’ and massaged it gently until he felt the walls of Mercedes tight, tight, wet heat start to shiver and quake around him. His roar of completion melded with her scream of his name as they careened into orgasm.

Mercedes could only scream and cry out as she was inundated by pounding waves of pleasure. Each time Sam’s fingers closed on her clit she was buffeted anew. Each time his already thick cock thickened and pulsed spewing out more of his cum, she was beset once again. Sam’s arms gave out; he buried his face in the nook of her neck and smothered the sounds of his own pleasure against the smooth skin of her shoulder. An eternity and yet a moment later, they were replete, their orgasms over. Sam tried to roll to the side, but Mercedes held him in place. “Stay.”

“Don’t wanna smoosh you.” He whispered.

“Wanna stay in this moment for a while.” She told him. “I’ll let you know when you have to move.” Sam nodded and relaxed a little.

However in the end, it wasn’t Mercedes Mouth that told him to move. Her hips started to undulate under him, causing her clit to rub against his pelvic ridge…she got hot and wet and grew wanting. He got hard and thick and pulsating and grew wanting. They started to move together. Sam’s hips sliding back until only his head rested inside her, only to thrust forward until he was once again almost fully sheathed. Leaning back on his haunches, Sam scooped Mercedes legs up holding them over his arms, tilting her hips up, allowing him to fully bury his cock in her tight, wet heat. “Oh shit…so fucking good.”

“Oooh.” She cooed feeling even fuller, more complete somehow. “God…Sam…Shit, more.” she moaned, her voice lyrical in her need.

Sam nodded imperceptibly, his movements quickened. His thrusting and retreating speeding up. With every stroke he swiveled his hips, grinding her clit between them, making her cry out in pleasure and delight. “God Baby…damn…you feel even better than you taste.” He growled. He pistoned his hips moving faster, bringing them both more and more pleasure.

“Fuck, Sammy, God more.” She whined writhing beneath him, her hips arching up into his every thrust.

“More what Mercy Baby?” he asked with a groan. He slipped his arms from under her knees and rolled them so that she was in the driver’s seat. “You got this Darlin’. You make us both feel good.”

Mercedes took Sam’s panted words as a challenge. She leaned forward resting her hands on the pillows, bracketing his head. In a move long practiced for the dance floor not the bedroom, Mercedes began riding Sam’s big, thick erection, She worked her hips up, her entire bottom lifting, dropping and grinding her hips and ass, shaking her tits in Sam’s face. Sam groaned in delight licking the hardened nipples over and over until that wasn’t enough. He gently grabbed the large rippling mounds and held them together so that he could lick and suck to his heart’s content. “Shit, Sammy…so good. Suck harder.”

Happily, Sam complied. He nipped, and sucked hard, almost biting her as he feverishly tormented her. Mercedes’ head was flung back as her whole body shook, a cry of completion wrenched from her throat, filling the room. Before the cry could finish, Sam inelegantly rolled her back beneath him; his body moving over hers with less rhythm, but no less enthusiasm, keeping her locked in orgasm as he raced to join her. When he did cum, he felt as though his cum exploded out of him. Sam roared, his hands clenching on Mercedes’ hips as he pumped out his orgasm. He crooned out “Oh damn, Mercy Baby, so damn good,” over and over and over again.

When their bodies stopped seizing and bucking, Sam rolled to the side carefully extricating himself from Mercedes, even as he enveloped her in his arms. A river of thick, viscous fluid; the physical embodiment of their shared pleasure; poured out of her as they moved. With a naughty look, Mercedes reached down and gathered a little on her finger. She didn’t taste much; instead she ran her finger along her lips coating them in the pearly substance. Sam answered the unspoken challenge by kissing her soundly, tasting both of them in a new way.

When she ran out of oxygen, Mercedes broke the kiss with a tired, but happy sigh. She would have drifted off to sleep…but Sam had done some research of his own. “Come on, Mercy Baby, let’s go get you cleaned up.” he said running his hand over her still hard nipples.

“Don’t wanna move.” She pouted.

Sam kissed her on her pouty lip, “You gotta, or else you won’t be able to.” Some cajoling and the promise of a sexy shower like in the movies later, and the couple were behind Mercedes purple and black plaid shower curtain, her hair protected by a matching purple shower cap. He made good on his promise, washing her important areas with her washcloth, before using his soapy hands to caress her breasts, and hips and thighs, and her ass. When he was satisfied that he’d done a good job, both cleansing her and arousing her, he turned off the water and commanded. “Put your hands on the wall and spread your legs.”

Mercedes shivered in delight at his commanding tone. She quickly assumed the position, throwing him a curious look over her shoulder. Just in time to watch him sink to one knee. In his best Harry Connick Jr. voice he laughingly quoted, “Now see, personally, I prefer the one knee approach…it puts the butt right there…” he leaned forward dotting kissed, both closed and opened mouthed even nipping and biting the prodigious swells of Mercedes’ ass before spreading them and licking her asshole. Sam tried to push his tongue into the tight ring of muscle, but her tight little puckered hole was so tight Sam’s tongue didn’t enter her; it just skittered along the rim.

“Oh God, Sam…shit…do that again.” she moaned. He happily did as he was told. He teased the hole until her legs trembled. Only then did Sam stand. He pressed kisses to Mercedes neck and shoulder as he turned her and pushed her to her hands and knees. He knelt behind her, lifted and spread her ass cheeks so that he could watch as he slid his cock once more into her welcoming, grasping, sucking pussy.

“God Baby. I just can’t get enough of being inside you. Bein’ one with you makes me feel like I’ve found a part of me that I didn’t even know I was missin’. You’re the best part of me, Darlin’, and I will never let you go.” He told her the words coming straight from his heart. He pulled back and slid forward, gently making his woman even more a part of himself. By the time he felt her walls clenching and heard her cries echoing off the walls of the tub, Sam was holding on by a thread. He was fucking his girl hard, making her cum, making her scream and shout out his name and in that one moment he knew that this is what he was made, created to do. With a loud cry of his own, Sam pulled out and came on Mercedes ass. He sawed his cock between her cheeks, prolonging his own orgasm, his fingers scissoring her clit, prolonging hers. 

When they were finished they were too spent to even stand. Sam turned on the shower and let the water beat down on them, rinsing away his cum and Mercedes juices. Though without using any soap, Sam was left with her scent on him, all through their hurried lunch, another hurried coupling, and even as they fell asleep. Just before they dozed off Sam whispered sleepily, “I love you Mercedes Evans.”

An equally exhausted Mercedes simply returned, “I love you too, Sammy Baby.”

…

I didn’t realize that I was asleep, dreaming of that summer day that bled into the night until Mercy woke me up. “Baby…you must have been having one hell of a dream. You were calling my name and either in a whole lot of pleasure or a whole lot of pain.”

“I was dreaming about that weekend last summer when your parents went to Cabo for their anniversary.” I said throwing her a lopsided grin. “It was great, it was like we’d filmed it and I could see it from outside myself, only I could hear what we were each thinking. God, Baby, I was so damn greedy. I’m sorry.”

“Boy please. You didn’t do anything I didn’t want. Sure I was sore for a while afterwards. But it was worth every ache.” She told me with a kiss. “Why don’t we reenact my favorite parts?” she whispered seductively as she reached for the condoms on the nightstand. My back bowed and I couldn’t contain my moans and groans of pleasure as she lowered her hot, tight, wet softness onto my hard, long, thick, throbbing hardness.

Every time is even better than the one before, but there is no way I will ever forget our first time.


	9. Of Baby Mamas

Of Baby Mamas

Sam Point of View

Sam Evans knew he wasn’t what most people would consider normal. He might look normal, but he knew that he really wasn’t. He’d tried. He really had. He’d dated the skinny blond with the ‘perfect’ body. When that had exploded in his face, he’d ‘rebounded’ with the fiery Latina. If either of them noticed that he never tried to go further than making out, they must have just chalked it up to him being a southern gentleman. He wasn’t that much of a gentleman. He knew that as hot as other guys found them, neither girl had what it took to get him worked up.

No, Sam knew he was what his uncle called ‘a little bit bent’. Thin blondes, slightly more shapely Latinas, they weren’t what he’d been dreaming of for the last nine years. No, but finally Sam was reaching a place in his life where he could admit that his idea of beauty had more in common with Sir Mix-a-Lot than Gavin Rossdale. And that was just the normalest part of his mental twist.

Yes, when he got to McKinley, he’d dated Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez; but every night he’d dreamt of Mercedes Jones. He’d dreamed of the way she would feel over him, riding him, her large, pendulous breast shaking in his face or her long, hard nipples on his tongue. He’d dreamed of the way she would feel under him, her flesh undulating as he buried himself in her over and over again. Most of the things he’d dreamt of doing to her were borderline illegal…some of them were actually illegal in several southern states, especially the ones that centered around how she’d looked as Dr. Frank-n-Furter. So when he had the opportunity to escort her to prom, despite his family’s circumstances, despite the fact that he hadn’t managed to say twenty-five coherent, non joke, non impression, non movie related sentences to her in the last few months, he’d jumped at the chance. And when God had been good enough to pawn Rachel off on Jessie St. James, Sam had only rejoiced. Looking at how lovely Mercedes was in that purply-pink dress with her shoulders, and a large amount of her cleavage bare had left Sam tongue tied in want for much of the evening. Thankfully that St. James guy had said some really, really stupid stuff, so Sam’s babbling came across as funny. He’d gone back to that hotel room and had no choice but to spend some ‘special’ time in the bathroom. Something he’d not been forced to do since the Night of Neglect.

The next morning, his dad had dragged him out for a talk. “So, you’ve finally stopped lyin’ to yourself?” Bo Evans said without preamble.

“Uh…sir?” Sam hedged.

“Son, first of all…I’m the one who had to deal with your mother when she found all those Buffie the Body and Deelishis downloads a few years back. Second of all…you know your uncle can’t hold water in a big ass bucket, let alone gossip as juicy as all of this was. Third of all, you watch Nicki Minaj videos on mute. And last but not least, you stopped locking yourself in the bathroom for long periods of time when we moved into that God-forsaken hotel, at least until last night. Add it all together, and I’m guessing that you’ve finally stopped trying to be ‘normal’ and are gonna start tryin’ to be happy.”

“I guess so…but you don’t think that I’m…Uncle Luke said I was a little bit bent.” Sam bit out.

“Different strokes for different folks, son.” Bo laughed. “Luke was just teasing you anyway. I could tell you things he’s done that would give you the heaves.”

“But Dad, I…” Sam trailed off.

“Son, I might not be the best provider right now, but I like to think that I’m still a damn fine listener.” He prodded calmly.

“I don’t just like Mercedes because of her body.” Sam blurted out. “I mean, yeah, I dream about that body all short and soft and curvy…with those huge…and that amazing…but she is so awesome. She’s the only girl I’ve ever met who gets my jokes and impressions and last night we played Movie Quotes-cause Rachel and Jessie were boring the dog crap outta us-and Dad, she got all of them.”

“Sounds like you found a winner, son.” Bo said proudly. “She’s beautiful, talented, and she gets you. So why do you still seem hesitant?”

“Dad…I’m bent. It’s not just that Mercedes is my type. If that were it I’d have never tried dating other kinds of girls. I-I’m worried about the things I want to do with my type of girl.” Sam whispered avoiding his dad’s eyes.

“Safe, sane and consensual.” Bo advised. “As long as you keep those there things in mind, you should be good.” Bo thought about asking if there was a reason Sam always rescued Ellie’s old pregnancy books whenever she tried to throw them out, but he decided that he didn’t want the answer.

Sam’s face flamed. He couldn’t believe he was having this conversation with his dad. Then again…maybe it would help. “If you mean what I think you mean, it’s not that…not exactly. I mean I would never hurt a woman and never take her against her will, not really. No means no, and I get that, I do…” Sam tried to explain.

Bo’s face soon matched his son’s as he figured out what Sam was trying to say without actually saying it. “Your mother calls it ‘forceful seduction’ it’s not that strange, son. Just when you and Mercedes think you’re starting to get ready for intimacy, talk things through. Take things slow and make sure that you take care of her. No matter what you two get up to in the bedroom, if you decide you want to explore what ‘forceful seduction’ means to you or even go further into SS&C, never forget to treat her with the utmost respect in every other aspect of your lives.”

Sam ducked his head and sighed…”So if she’s perfect for me mentally, which she so totally is, and we’ve talked about how perfect she is for me physically…what if it turns out that she’s perfect for me…likes the same things in the bedroom…what do I do then?”

“Then you marry her. If your compatible in all the major aspects of relationships to the level of ‘perfection’ then you hold on to her and you never let her go.” Bo chuckled.

“Yeah, how exactly do you go about convincing a girl who is absolutely perfect, to marry you when you know she can do so much better?” Sam laughed.

“Don’t ask me, it took you being on the way to get your mom to marry me.” Bo joked back. That was a running joke in the Evans family and had been for as long as Sam could remember. His mother often accused Bo of doing it on purpose. Perhaps the thoughts of his parents’ teasing led to his dreams that night.

…

I planned it meticulously. The last six months with Mercedes Jones had been the best months of my life. They had cemented in both my mind and my heart that she was destined to be Mrs. Sam Evans. The first time she shyly asked me to tie her hands behind her back and take her backdoor…for the very first time none the less, told me that she was exactly the same type of twisted as me. The feeling of her cumming under me when I barely had the head inside proved that she was made for me and no other. But the sad fact was that Mercy-mine would graduate at the end of the school year and I –due to an unfortunately horrible sixth grade year, before I was diagnosed with dyslexia-won’t be graduating until next year.

The world outside Lima, Ohio is a vastly different place from the one within these city limits. Here I was the only guy – well other than Puck, who was stuck firmly in the friend zone – to see how sexy and beautiful and amazing Mercy-mine is. Out there, there would be millions. I trust Mercedes to be faithful…what I don’t trust her to be is selfish. I can already hear her saying that I shouldn’t be tied down to a long distance girlfriend my senior year or how she wants me to take a break from her and if it’s meant to be we’ll find our way back to each other.

Well I say hell to the no. Mercy-mine is just that…mine; and I am never gonna let her go. So I came up with a very simple plan. I’m gonna marry Mercedes Jones sooner rather than later.

Now in order to do that, I’m gonna have to make it so that she cannot say no. I’m going to have to get her pregnant. That should be fairly easy, right? I mean millions of teens across this country do it by accident everyday…right? But my Mercy is a smart cookie. She is not one to take unnecessary risks. She’s been getting the shot since a week after Quinn told the world she was pregnant. Not only that but not one time has she ever let me go without a condom. It took some careful research to find a way to take down her primary shields. But I read on line that oral antibiotics make the pill and the shot ineffective. No way was I letting Mercy get hurt enough to need them, but I was able to get my hands on some of the strawberry flavored oral suspension of amoxicillin…enough to give her the proper recommended dose every day for two weeks.

That was the hardest part of the plan. But the fates aligned and I had it in hand the day she got her next dose of depo. I hid the antibiotics in the strawberry banana smoothies I got her every morning. She loved the things, and they hid the medicine perfectly. Thanks to the shot she only got her monthly visitor every three months, so ideally she could be pregnant long enough by the time for her next visit that she’d be left without abortion as an option…not that she would ever do that. She’s said more than once that she might be politically pro-choice, but she was personally pro-life. She got her shot on Friday, and Saturday I gave her the first of her ‘special’ smoothies. She and I disappeared for a date. While my family is out of the hotel and into a real apartment, money was still tight and I’m stuck sharing a room with Stevie, so we couldn’t go back to my place. Her parents were home so we couldn’t stay at her house. Instead we drove to the dollar matinee and then rode out to the lake.

“Sammy, I need you.” She moaned against the side of my neck. Mercedes Jones has the libido of ten fully hormonal teenage boys, and I thank God for that fact each and every day. As soon as she parked she crawled across the center console and straddled my hips, her boots rubbing sexily against my jean covered knees. Our mouths met and our tongues dueled. Thankfully she was wearing a sweater dress and the naughty little minx had decided against panties. Her fingers deftly undid my pants, and she stroked me with her soft little hands, she loves to drive me mad, knowing how much I love the feel of her hands. I reached into my pocket and grabbed a gold wrapped condom. The package tore easily, and the condom was on quickly. It’s funny how much easier it is to get those damn things open once you’ve taken a needle to them in their outer foil.

As she sank her warm, wet, tight heat down on to me, I couldn’t keep back my moans and groans of delight. “God above, Baby, you feel so damn good. You’re always so damn tight. Like your tiny little pussy was made just to be stretched round my cock. You love it, Baby? Don’t cha…love the way I stretch you. Oh shit.” I could feel even better than ever before when she hit her first orgasm. It never fails when I bottom out in her sexy, curvy body, she shivers and shakes and her pussy sucks at me as she’s rocked by pleasure. “You’re cumming for me already, aren’t you Darlin’. So damn good.” I groaned.

Gently I pushed her back to rest against the dashboard, my hands made quick work unbuttoning the top of her dress and baring her big, luscious, sensitive tits. As I licked and sucked and nibbled and bit them, she moaned. “Oh yeah, Sammy…so full. Love your mouth on me. Suck harder.” She whined grinding her hips against me.

I pressed both of her breasts together, putting her nipples side by side so I could lick and suck them both at the same time. Our hips working gently against each other; my hands and my mouth were doing most of the work of bringing her to a second orgasm. My own was approaching quickly. I groaned around the flesh in my mouth. I had to lean back and grab her hips, Pulling her tightly to me, I thrust as deeply as I could pressing myself into the entrance of her cervix before letting go with a satisfied shout. She flew apart in my arms, her pussy walls milking me, almost sucking the cum from my balls. I rested against her, both of us panting and trying to catch out breaths.

We made love again, this time she knelt in the seat, holding tight to the head rest while I took her hard and fast from behind. Over the next two weeks I gave her the entire large bottle of antibiotics, and every condom I used was fit for Sundays…they were downright holey. I also snuck in a few lunchtime romps during her ‘ovulation’ time. Days ten through fifteen, yeah, I know it’s supposed to be a three day window…but it was so cool sneaking them in, luring her to the dressing rooms in the auditorium and having my way with her, even as she tried to convince me that she actually cared that we might get caught. It was so great, I may have done it again on days eighteen through twenty two and day thirty. By six weeks after her shot, I was pretty sure that I’d been successful. Mercy-mine kept nodding off in glee, and her titties were so heavy and achy and sensitive that I could get away with groping her a more often, just because when I held them, they ached less.

On the forty third day after her shot, we were making out and I made her have a screaming orgasm just by plucking on her hard sensitive nipples just right. She was naked from the waist up sitting on the floor and leaning back against the couch. I was squatting above her with my hard cock nestled between her lovely, large tits. They were so full and felt so good around me. As I moved back and forth, my spit acting as lube, my fingers pinching and pulling at her swollen nipples…she arched up under men screaming my name as her whole body shook. I wasn’t even inside her. It was awesome. I couldn’t hold back, she was just so sexy. I came all over her face. Damn, I wish I had a picture.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t all good. Round day fifty five, Mercy-mine started getting sick in the worse way in the afternoons. I mean I know that was supposed to happen, but I don’t like it at all when Mercedes doesn’t feel good. She’d be fine in the mornings, but from about two thirty to not long before dinner she’d feel just awful. She only threw up a few times, but her tummy was unhappy for a while. It only lasted a couple of weeks, thank the Lord, but it was horrible. She never even thought it was what it could have been. Just kept eliminating things from her diet…I think in the end she decided that it was the new potato chips in the snack machines near the cafeteria that were the culprits. Days eighty one through ninety one were smooth sailing.

On day ninety two, she came to me and told me she was late and her period should have started the day before. When day ninety four hit and Aunt Flow still hadn’t made her quarterly visit, Mercedes made me come over and stand by her side as she talked to her parents. Though she kind of chickened out and it was just her mom we ended up talking things out with.

“Momma, I’m sor-I’m late. I don’t understand how I’m late.” She said quietly her voice shaking, and I could tell she was fighting back tears. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders silently offering my support. “I got my shot exactly on time. We’ve never, ever, gone without a condom…I just don’t understand how this happened. “

“I told you when you came to me saying that you were ready to be with Sam, that no matter what precautions you take, you could end up pregnant. And a smart woman never lays down with any man she doesn’t think she could stand to have a child with…what did you tell me?” Ms. Niki prodded.

Mercedes looked at me with small smile. “I told you that Sam was the only man I could see myself having a child with.”

“Ms. Niki, I love Mercy-mine. If she is pregnant then you know I’m gonna be right her beside her every step of the way.” My sincerity wasn’t feigned. I meant every word, and have since the minute I decided to take this course of action.

“Damn straight.” Niki Jones swore. “Shit…how did…I took you for that shot myself. Hell you have an appointment for the next one tomorrow. You two sure that you used a condom every single time?”

“Yes ma’am.” I told her honestly. I always wore them…just rendered them useless first.

Niki groaned. “So you’ve used what… two three times a week? Over the last twelve weeks…you’ve used what 36 condoms?” She asked testily.

“No ma’am.” I said quietly. My cheeks hot as fire. I cannot believe she’s asking how much we do it. “We’ve been through…eight of the thirty six boxes since Mercy-mine’s last appointment.” I know because I had to adjust them all myself.

“No…it was ten…remember, we borrowed those two boxes we found under Damien’s sink when we were too, umm, busy to go grab some more two weeks ago.” Mercedes muttered.

“See this is why teens always end up knocked up. How the hell do you have time to go through two hundred and eighty eight to three hundred and sixty damn condoms? Sam, you have sports, and you both have glee, and God-Squad, and school and just damn! Out of all of those at least a few had to be messed up, and those ones from under your brother’s sink were probably too old to be of any real use…who knows when he put those down there.” Ms. Niki dropped her head in her hands. “Four condoms a day, and Mercedes your grades haven’t dropped at all and Sam’s yours have gone up! You know what. Pretend I didn’t say any of that. I don’t want to know.” She turned away. “No wonder old lady Nesbaum looks so relieved when your father and I get home every day. I hope you know, your father is gonna kill you both, young lady.” She bemoaned fate.

“Ms. Niki…I hope that he’ll let me marry her first.” I whispered.

“What did you say White Boy?” Mercedes gasped.

“Mercy –mine, I’ve been telling you for the last six months that you were my ftxavang Muntxate. To me this just means we get married now rather than five or six years from now.”

“Sam, Oh my God.” She groaned. “I can’t tie you to me like this?”

“Why the hell not?” Niki Jones all but yelled. “That boy loves you, you love him, and he’s gonna be there for the next eighteen to twenty one years any damn way.”

“Mercy-mine…you do… I mean I thought that you loved me.” I said more than a little hurt.

“Sammy, of course I love you. You’re everything I ever wanted or needed all in one incredibly ab-dork-able package. But…” she mumbled something I didn’t quite hear.

“Oh Lord Jesus- give me strength!” Ms. Niki apparently heard her daughter well enough. “Mercedes Annette Jones…now is not the time for you to let your insecurities to shoot you in the foot. Sam obviously loves you…all of you. If you couldn’t tell by his words, maybe you could tell by the vast fortune he has to have spent on condoms. Or maybe by the situation you two are currently in…how about his reaction to it. No, still not convinced?” she asked not letting Mercedes get a word in edgewise. “Well then I guess I need to tell you exactly how I know that your insecurities are bull shit. Maybe I should tell you about the time your little Sam almost wrecked his parents’ marriage. Shelly kept finding all these naked pictures of black women, ones shaped a lot like you, Miss Insecure, on the hard drive of their family computer. So she, of course, confronts Bo about them.” Yeah, you know our parents have gotten entirely too close if my mom told hers about this.

“Now Bo, disavows any knowledge of where they came from, after all, he doesn’t need to look at nudie pics…he has her. So she deletes them all. Almost immediately, they come back and even brought a few friends. More arguments ensue. Until Bo’s brother, Luke, who happens to be visiting overhears one and starts to laugh. He quickly explains to his angry sister-in-law and frustrated brother that the downloader of all the black BBW women is in fact their eleven year old son. Hence why all the pictures are from free sites, even to having the site name emblazoned on the stills. Now guess who this precocious eleven year old was?”

Mercedes looked over at me. I’m sitting there wondering if extreme embarrassment is, in fact, the root cause for spontaneous human combustion. “I didn’t know I wasn’t supposed to.” I defended. “And I so totally thought someone had accidentally moved that folder to the recycling bin…if they wanted it gone, they would have deleted it permanently, right? Besides, if I’d known that Mom thought the pictures were Dad’s, I’d have totally confessed.” I blushed. “But see…I’ve been looking for you since I was nine years old. That’s how I know that marrying you wouldn’t be tying myself down, or even settling down. It would be me permanently reattaching the missing part of me.”

You want another big hint that Mercy-mine was pregnant... she started to cry and apologize for being silly. Two things my stubborn Baby never does. Cry in front of others and apologize without a real fight. “Ms. Niki,” I said once I got Mercy calmed down. “I love Mercedes and I already love our child. We will not let this keep Mercy from achieving all the great things she’s destined for.”

“Damn Straight.” Ms. Niki shot back with little real heat. “You’re both going to college. I am not having my grandbaby raised by any illiterate high school dropouts.”

I thought for a moment. “My Uncle Luke lives in Atlanta, his wife would probably watch the baby for us while we’re in class. There are lots of schools there. It’s got its own music scene…and its close enough to Nashville if I decide that I want to break into country.”

Ms. Niki looked at us searchingly. “We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. I don’t see any reason to run out for a test tonight when they’ll just give you another one tomorrow. But I know one thing for damn sure, I’m not gonna be the only parent pacing the floor and messing up my thirty dollar manicure. Sam, call your parents and invite them to dinner. Cede-get one of your little glee friends to take Stevie and Stacey out to eat or something…they don’t need to see this right here.”

Kurt agreed to feed Stevie and Stacey at the Hudson Hummel home, thankfully. Ms. Niki was too distraught to cook, so dinner was comprised of Chinese takeout. She waited until everyone had their plates fixed and dropped the bombshell in the middle of the dining room table. “Sam and Mercedes came to me earlier. Despite using, large numbers of condoms, and Mercedes being on the birth control shot, Mercedes period is several days late. She already has a doctor’s appointment for tomorrow, which was supposed to be for her next depo shot, but I’m guessing that it’s going to end up serving another purpose.”

My dad fixed me with a hard stare. For a moment I wondered if he somehow knew. But he couldn’t. I did all my research at the free computers in the library. The ones you don’t even need a library card for. And the antibiotics weren’t traceable to me at all. It’s not like I was dumb enough to write any of the plan down anywhere and I’d poked the condoms in the car during deliveries. I almost sighed in relief when he just said quietly, but sternly, “We’ve been putting aside some of your paycheck every week. We’ll use that to get Mercedes a nice wedding set.”

“Mr. Evans, Sam already asked me. He told me that this just meant that we got married sooner rather than later.” Mercedes defended me staunchly. “We really are sorry if we’ve disappointed you. We’ve taken every precaution. I’m on the shot. We used condoms every time.” She said yet again. My Mercy doesn’t like it when things don’t make sense. And this one she is having a hard time wrapping her head around. “I just don’t understand how this could have happened. We were so careful.”

Help and wisdom came from my mother. “Mercedes, there is a song that says if you want to make God laugh, tell him your plans. Baby…your plans and precautions and careful don’t mean a hill of beans when he’s ready for you to have what he wants you to have. If God didn’t mean for this to have happened, you and Sam could have been as irresponsible as anything, and you’d not be pregnant. Now stop sending all those bad vibes to my grandbaby. Gonna give it a complex before it even gets here.” the entire table had to laugh at that. “We’re all here to support you. Both of you. If you still want to go away for college, Bo’s brother and his wife are in Atlanta, we’ve still got family in Nashville, and my college roommate…Sam’s godmother runs a daycare center in Los Angeles, somewhere. This doesn’t have to be end game…unless you make it that.”

“Yes ma’am.” Mercedes said thoughtfully. “I, I just feel like I’ve become a damn statistic.”

Thankfully the parents all found it funny. “You have a choice to make here, Baby girl. You can choose to become a statistic, or you can become an inspiration.” Her father, Mr. Alec, said seriously. “I’m not gonna pretend that we’re all happy about this. I’m not going to lie to you and say that this won’t make things harder. But you’ve got help, and support, and you owe it to this baby to give him, or her, the best possible life.”

Mercedes looked around the table gratefully, she squeezed my hand. I leaned over and pressed a kiss to the fullest part of her cheek. “Maybe I can do my first year of college at UNOH or Rhodes State, stay here while Sam finishes his senior year. If I get As and stick to core curriculum courses I should be able to transfer later the where ever we decide to go.”

The rest of dinner we spoke only of the future and how to make it bright. The next morning, Mercy and I rode with Ms. Niki to her gynecologist appointment rather than to school. The test came back positive. Mercedes asked her questions and her doctor looked thoughtful. “Did you check your condoms after intercourse for tears, or before use for perforations?”

“”No, I kind of just opened them and put them on.” I told her. I didn’t need to check for perforations…I knew they were there and lots of them.

“I see.” She said quietly. “If Mercedes shot failed, which it apparently did, it would only take one torn condom on just the right or wrong day.”

“Yeah, we get that part, but what would cause my shot to fail?” Mercedes asked. “I mean I’ve been on it for over a year, and I’ve been active for almost six months.” Mercedes asked.

Dr. Stebbins looked over Mercedes chart. “You’ve not been prescribed any oral antibiotics; that is the primary cause for hormonal birth control failure. However, we’ve unfortunately been seeing quite a few failures in a specific lot number of the depo provera shot. I didn’t believe that this office had received any of that particular batch. But I can only assume that I was incorrect.” The doctor said as she read. “There is a small group of theorists that blame the increased amounts of antibiotics in the meats we eat. They feel that in enough amounts, our very foods can cause the same effect on birth control as taking the antibiotics directly. However the amounts you’d have to consume are quite large. I say all that to say that I must take any blame; it must have been a vial from the bad lot. I apologize.”

I kind of felt bad seeing her sitting there feeling all guilty but not enough to put my head on the chopping block. “Thank you Dr. Stebbins.” I said quietly. I’m sure she and Mercedes thought I was thanking her for the information or for her apology…but really I was grateful for taking the shade off me. “So, um, is everything okay…I mean…are Mercy-mine and the baby doing okay?”

“Mother and baby are both doing fine.” She assured us. “Mercedes is pretty much through her first trimester, with little to no concerns. She’s lost a little weight, but not enough to cause worry. She’s faced the dreaded morning sickness, and come to realize how much of a misnomer that really is. Mercedes, you’ve said that you’ve not experienced much in the way of fatigue…which means that you may still face it. However, Sam says that you’ve already gone through the sleepys. I will caution you, you are about to enter the second trimester, so you will probably experience a change in your sex drive. Some women experience a decrease, but most women say that they experience a significant increase. If that is true for you; then both of you will need to increase your caloric intake. I’ve had a few young fathers, who’ve experienced fainting and extreme weight loss because they were exercising more; fulfilling their partner’s needs, and neglected their own.”

My face couldn’t get any redder. I heard her warning, and all I could do was pray. I’m sitting here hoping and praying, and smiling like a loon at the thought of Mercy-mine getting even hornier. There is a GOD. The doctor continued, but I didn’t come back in until “prenatal vitamins have been known to cause constipation which only increases discomfort.”

“We’ll try to do it through diet.” Mercedes said quickly. When we were walking out, we shared looks of love and support and dare I say it…excitement. Ms. Niki was waiting for us at the Jones Dental Clinic, the next floor down.

We gave her all the pertinent information, and she hugged Mercedes tightly. “Oh My Baby! My Baby’s having a baby.” I so flashed back to the episode of the Cosby Show when Sandra told her parents she and Eldon were pregnant. Once she finished that hug, she turned to me and I was enveloped as well.

Once I got my breath back, I asked shyly. “Can we take a quick run by the mall? I…I want Mercedes to have her ring before we go to school.”

Ms. Niki, checked the time, but nodded. “We’ll hit the mall first, by the time you are done there, we should be able to have a bite at the food court, and hit the courthouse.” Believe it or not Mercedes and I had no trouble at all picking out her ring. It was a circle of small diamonds around a round cut center stone set in white gold. The wedding band had the same round diamonds across the front, and matched the tapered almost scoop looking part leading to them. Despite my arguments, Mercy-mine decided that we’d be getting my ring today as well. It was simpler than hers, something I could wear even when on the field next season. After we left the jewelry store, Ms. Niki took us to lunch and asked us what we were going to do about school.

“Well, it’s not really a big deal the rest of this year; I’m not due until next school year. I really think that rather than force Sam to transfer for his senior year, I’ll just go to one of my safety net schools for a year and then transfer to UCLA or Spelman, or NYU…I got into all three.” At our looks she shrugged, “I was just covering all my bases.”

“You want to tell the guys yet?” I asked evenly. I could see both sides of the argument on this one. There was still some residual tension in the New Directions even after getting the TroubleTones back home. Some of the guys felt I should have tried harder to get Mercedes to come back earlier, than I did. But I only went back after that shit Schuester pulled at Booty Camp, because Mercy-mine made me…and because Shelby Cochran wanted to have an all-girl group. They must have been smoking crack rock to think that I was gonna risk losing my woman over Schuester and Berry. Hell to the no. I still kind of wish that Rachel had been leading the New Directions at sectionals; Mercy-mine would have blown her ass out the water. If not for the Michael and the straight up pandering to the female judges, the Trouble Tones still would have ground our bones to dust.

“I-I don’t know. I don’t want to give Mr. Schuester another reason to shuttle me to the back.” She finally said after thinking about it.

“He can’t…even if the New Directions are still the Rachel Berry show; the Trouble Tones are still all you. So no matter what, you’ll have your time to shine. Besides, one would think that Mr. Schue would realize that winning Sectionals without Rachel means she ain’t as great as she’d have us all think.”

Ms. Niki sighed. “Remind me again why I can’t go upside that fool’s head. I do not like the way he runs that club.”

“Maybe not…but it won’t help with anything.” Mercedes said sadly.

“I still think that we’re gonna need our friends.” I said quietly pulling us back to the subject at hand. “Besides, won’t you want them at our wedding? I mean one of them is gonna be my best man. Soon as I figure out which.”

Mercedes smile was beautiful. “Yeah, I guess I will. Can’t get married without a maid of honor.”

“Then you’d better tell them today. Cause we’re swinging by the courthouse to pick up the paperwork on the way to drop you off.” Ms. Niki spoke up. “Bo and Alec aren’t playing about this. We can do something nice in the back garden, but you have two weeks to plan it.”

“Umm…I don’t even know what to say to that.” Mercedes said quietly.

“Say you’ll marry me. Two weeks from this Saturday in your parents’ back garden. Say that you understand that I’m marryin’ you because I love you with all my heart and soul, and we’re just pushing it forward because the baby’s on the way.” I grabbed her hand willing her to understand that this wasn’t something she was forcing me to do…if anything it’s the other way around.

She squeezed back and smiled. “I get it, Sammy. I do.” suddenly she looked worried. “Umm. Where are we gonna live. I do not want to get married and still be in my bedroom with the ‘my little pony’ border I picked out when I was seven.”

“Well, we have two weeks. We’ll clean out the basement. Technically it’s a two bedroom in law suite; we’ve only ever used the bathroom and the living room. Everything else we’ve just used as storage. If I remember right it even has a kitchenette down there.” Ms. Niki told us after thinking a while.

I looked over at Mercedes. “Don’t even think about it the only thing you are allowed to pick up is paint swatches.” I turned to Ms. Niki. “I’ll get the guys together. Footballs over and so is basketball…so all of us, plus Stevie can help some too.”

“Some of the girls will want to help. Tana and Brittany…Quinn, maybe…Tina will be pissed if I don’t ask her.” Mercy chuckled.

“Language Young Lady.” Ms. Niki chided. “I don’t care how grown you think you are it’s still disrespectful to curse around your parents.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Alright let’s heat up. If we hit the courthouse now, I should be able to get you guys back for your afternoon classes.” Ms. Niki bundled us along.

The courthouse was a really quick stop. Way easier than I expected. Since both of us were over eighteen, it was pretty cut and dry. We made it back to the school in time for fourth period. Before we went to our classes, we swung by Mr. Schuester’s history class and asked him if we could make an announcement before we got started in glee.

As soon as everyone was seated. Mercedes and I moved to the front of the room. I took a deep breath and wrapped my arm around Mercy’s shoulder drawing her into my side. “Mercy-mine and I, we have an announcement to make…we’re getting married.” Mercedes held up her left hand and, the smaller than I would have liked, diamonds glinted merrily in the light.

“Two weeks from this Saturday, and of course, you’re all invited.” Mercedes continued.

“That’s cool. When’s the baby due.” Puck asked excitedly.

Mercy and I exchanged looks. I shrugged leaving the ball in her court. “On or around September third.” She finally told him. The uproar was monumental.

“But seriously,” I shouted over the din. “Two weeks from now or five years from now, this wedding was destined to happen. Mercedes Jones is the woman God put on this earth for me. I’ve been dreaming of her since I was nine or ten years old.” I said sincerely looking deeply into her eyes.

I heard Quinn mutter something, but I just ignored her. I guess I should have explained to her at some point in the last year and a half that she was just me runnin’ from myself, but it was too late for that now. Santana didn’t mutter shit. “Trouty, I don’t know if I should congratulate you for being a better man than any of the other dumbasses at this school, or make sure that this kid is an only child. How the hell could you…” Britts covered her mouth before she could really start cussing.

Mercedes rolled her eyes fondly. “Calm down Auntie Snix. This one was not anybody’s fault. There were no wine coolers or hot tub.” Whatever Quinn muttered must have irritated Mercy for her to go there. “I’ve been on the shot since Quinn’s pregnancy and we still used condoms. My doctor says that there was a bad lot of the depo shots, and I was lucky enough to get one. That plus an imperceptible hole or tear in a condom and we have SamCedes Jr. on the way.” She said quietly. I’m a little surprised she put her business out there like that. But then she continued. “That tells me that God must have wanted this baby here pretty bad, so I’m gonna be a mommy.”

“So Mercedes is gonna go to college here for a year, then after graduation, we’ll move together as a family to LA or Atlanta or New York.” I said calmly.

“Probably LA or Atlanta…we’ll have support in place there.” Mercedes interjected. “Both cities have a thriving music industry and great colleges.”

Suddenly Kurt shocked us all. He turned in his seat and pierced Rachel and Finn with a hard look. “They have a good reason to get married. They have a good plan in place for being married. Do you see the difference between them and you?” Then he came and hugged Mercedes. “I won’t have time to create the vision I have for your wedding to Sam, but I would be honored to help you pick out your dress for this wedding, and when you two renew your vows in a few years…You are so wearing the dress I see in my head.”

“Wait…you’ll go dress shopping with Mercedes, but you’ve been trying to talk Finn and I out of getting married since he proposed?” Rachel asked angrily.

Kurt shrugged in a gesture of complete. I don’t give a fuck. “Before actually. I told him not to even propose to you at all. Your relationship is toxic. He’s bounced back and forth between you and Quinn so much we all have whiplash. Then you couldn’t even give him a straight answer. You just decided to use my brother as your backup plan. And Poor Finn, he’s latched onto you because he’s scared to grow up and think for himself. And let’s be honest, you do all his thinking for him.” He said as though releasing thoughts he’s had for a while. “Oh, and let’s all get real, I like Mercedes better, and their relationship is healthier. Sam hasn’t looked at another girl since he and Mercedes started dating. He makes my Diva happier than I’ve ever seen her. But she hasn’t lost herself, her identity didn’t become all about being his girlfriend. They just all around fit better. He helps her be strong and she helps him be real.”

Quinn looked at us and spoke aloud this time. “I’m just worried that he may not understand the commitment he’s asking you to make Cede. I mean marriage is forever…and real forever because you’re going to be parents. He gave me a promise ring and we didn’t last three months.”

“You broke the promise Quinn…not Sam.” Mike pointed out in my defense.

“Thanks Mike, but Quinn…if I’m honest, and I don’t want to hurt your feelings, but you were just a way of me denying to myself who and what I wanted. I wasn’t mature enough to accept me for me. So I couldn’t have and shouldn’t have tried to be something I’m not or ask you to be someone you could never be.” I told her honestly.

There was silence in the room. Thankfully Brittany was pretty much sitting on Santana. Our Latina friend was looking like she was really, really, really enjoying not just Rachel’s being told all about herself, but Quinn too. Finally Mr. Schue stood up. “Congratulations you guys. I’ll be honored to attend both weddings.” He said trying to get us moving again.

“Oh one last thing Mr. Schue.” I said as Mercedes took her seat. “Guys, I’m gonna need your help getting our new apartment ready over the next like week. Cause Mercy can’t lift more than a light shoe box, and she really can’t be around like paint and stuff. So yeah. Please and thank you.”

“Oh…you know we got you man.” Puck said sincerely. “I’d do anything for Mama, and you’re my boy. Where you guys gonna be living?”

“My parent’s basement is actually an apartment. They are gonna let us live down there.” Mercedes told them.

“Good…because you cannot be a married lady with that border that is still up in your bedroom.” Kurt teased.

“That’s what I said.”

The next two weeks flew by. Between getting the basement livable again, dealing with the punk bitches at school and helping Mercedes, Tina, Santana and Kurt plan the wedding; okay that part was easy. I just had to help when the four of them got deadlocked; I was exhausted. Not to mention that I was still delivering pizzas and Mercedes was on some, ‘wait until the wedding night so it will be special’ kick. Yeah I was crotchety as an old goat. Surly as a bear with a sore paw, and easily…very easily set off. Thankfully the weeks went quickly. I got the bedrooms painted. The nursery was just ivory for now, and our bedroom was a greyish purple that Mercedes had fallen in love with and wasn’t too girly. We’d carted twenty five years’ worth of living from the basement to the attic, and the Jones had gotten us a small stove, while my parents got us a smallish refrigerator. The kitchenette already had a sink it even had a garbage disposal. The guys helped me get Mercy’s queen bedroom suit down and into the larger of the two bedrooms. Friday night before the wedding, I moved all my things down, and most of Mercedes were already there. Stevie was happy to have his own room, but Stacey was moody, one minute happy to have Mercy for her big sister, the next sad that I was moving out. But then Mercedes made her a junior bridesmaid and I was forgotten. 

Saturday proved to be a perfect April day. Sunny and bright but not very hot. Everyone was in their seats by eleven. My grandparents and Mercedes’ in spots of honor, with seats left for our parents. Mercedes decided that we were both being given away. So it was a non-traditional ceremony to say the least. I had chosen Puck for my best man. He had come through like gang busters for me. He knew what I was going through better than anyone else. Sometimes he needed me too. It hit him hard that he couldn’t see Beth as much anymore, though Shelby had been great about meeting him halfway between Lima and Chicago so that he could spend time with his little girl.

She was here, with Beth, as were all the New Directions and Trouble Tones, several of our teachers, of course Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury and Coaches Bieste and Sylvester. Mercedes’ big brother Damien had come down with his girlfriend, who was a photography major and doing the photography for the wedding. She was cute…but she really looked almost scarily like a cross between grown up Stacey and Quinn…it was freaksome. He didn’t like me much. But I’m going to be honest and say if I were him, I wouldn’t like me much either. Uncle Luke and his wife Stephanie were here, and Mercedes aunt, Marjorie came with her fella…who looks way too close to our age, but I guess it’s okay, cause I think he is her apprentice anyway. Stevie went first, followed by Puck. All the male New Directions and Stevie and Damien wore dark gray suits with orchid ties and handkerchiefs.

After Puck, My parents escorted me down to the front, standing there with me. I was wearing a lighter grey suit with amethyst tie and pocket art, once Kurt finished with it, to match the girls’ sashes. Then Stacey came down the aisle in a cute sleeveless dress that had been bought white, but dyed to match Santana’s. That’s right Mercedes went with Satan for her maid of honor. Tina was pissed, until Mercedes assured her that she would be the baby’s god mother. Besides every girl in the New Directions was in the bridesmaid dress, but there was only so much room at the front. Tana did look nice the dress Mercedes and Kurt picked. It was short and strapless with like this sheer, soft material over the main dress. Around her waist was a darker purple, sorry amethyst, sash. Finally Mercedes came down escorted by her parents. She looked so beautiful. Her hair was half up and half long and curled. She had shown me the antique hair thingies she was going to wear; her grandmother had worn it in her wedding. She carried a bouquet of orchids and casa blanca lilies. The top of her dress was a sexy corset type deal, and the skirt ended right above her knees and had sheer, soft looking fabric over it. The over fabric was cut like Tinkerbelle’s skirt; all jagged edges and lines. But they were sheer, and my Baby’s legs looked so good. Between the abundance of sexy cleavage and her sexy legs…I think I started drooling. I’m not sure how I made it through the ceremony. All I could think about was getting under that skirt. I know that Stevie and Stacey read the scriptures. Mercedes and I had picked those out together, making sure to select only verses from the New Testament. We agreed that we were New Testament Christians…we’ll leave the Old Testament to Puck and Rachel. As the ceremony progressed, Puck prodded me with a chuckle when needed. The only thing I had demanded was that we write our own vows. So when it came time, I looked her deep in the eyes and poured my heart at her blue sandaled feet.

“Mercy-mine, I knew I loved you before I met you. The very first time I heard your voice, I knew this day would come. I’ve seen your face in a million dreams, and my heart spoke to yours before I ever opened my mouth. I promise to always be faithful and true. I promise to do everything in my power to make you smile more than frown, and laugh more than cry. I will try to be slow to anger and quick to forgive. I will never allow anything to come before you in my heart…except you know God. But he made you just for me. You have made me whole when I didn’t even realize that part of me was missing. I will spend the rest of my days trying to be worthy of the gift he’s given me in you.” I said my voice quiet, and yet it could be heard by every ear in the yard. “I promise to support you and grow with you in life, and in love. I promise to make the next seventy years as amazing they can possibly be.”

She looked up at me with tears in her beautiful brown eyes. “Sam…Sam-I-am. You are better to me than I am to myself, and I thank you for that. You have become a man in the time that I’ve know you…a man that is perfect for me, and me alone. I promise to hold you in my heart forever more. I promise to be faithful, kind, honest and true. I promise to be a helpmate and a confidant. I will cleave unto you and no other. Together we shall wind through life’s highways, and together we shall overcome any obstacle life throws into our path. I know myself to well to even promise to try to be slow to anger, but I promise to try to remember to listen and forgive. I promise to always to try to be the woman you believe me to be capable of being. I will always love you. I promise to support you and grow with you in life, and in love. I promise to help to make the next seventy years as amazing they can possibly be.”

After our vows, Kurt stood and sang Leeann Rimes’ I Need You. As my song for Mercy and then Tina stood and sang ‘Nobody Loves Me Like You Do’, a really old Whitney Houston song. There wasn’t a dry eye in the house. It seemed to take a lifetime and yet before I knew it, Mercy’s pastor pronounced us man and wife, and finally, said, “You may kiss your bride.” I wrapped my arms around her my hands high on her back. The silken skin of her shoulders warming my suddenly cold hands as our lips met. I was almost successful at biting back a moan. I barely tasted her. I kept my kiss socially acceptable, as I promised my mother and grandmother that I would. Yet while I kept my promise even the smallest taste of Mercy-mine was like water to a desert. It took supreme will power but I broke the kiss after less than twenty seconds…I think. Mercy-mine let out a beautiful little mew of disappointment. But then the preacher who had dedicated her, and baptized her pronounced us as Mr. and Mrs. Sam Evans; and I couldn’t tell you whose smile was bigger.

While Mercedes and I and our wedding party posed for pictures, the rest of the gang and Mr. Schue turned the backyard quickly from a wedding site to a reception site. The reception was the bomb. Santana, Tina and Kurt made sure that things looked perfect. Mercedes Aunt Marjorie runs a catering business in Columbus. She’d come up on Wednesday and she had been cooking ever since. She made tilapia or chicken filets in parchment packets and this whipped potato mousse served with this salad of broccoli, baby spinach and other yummy stuff with this cool raspberry vinaigrette. It was awesome. Santana stole Rory’s plate, but thankfully, Aunt Marjorie had made extra. We were driving ourselves crazy, everything someone tapped their glass, we had to kiss. Suffice it to say once our classmates figured that out, there was a ton of tapping going on.

The gang had convinced us not to bother hiring a DJ. Instead we had a stage with a microphone, and the best karaoke system ever, a gift to Mercedes from that April Rhodes lady. For Mercy and my first dance, Artie and Damien serenaded us with KC & Jo-Jo’s All My Life. I sang Chuck Wick’s Stealing Cinderella as Mercedes danced with her father first and then mine. Mercedes, Santana and Tina sang Boyz to Men’s A Song for Mama as I danced with my mother and Ms. Niki. Of course, Rachel had to get up there and she sang Sunrise Sunset…can you get more stereotypical?

After the have to have ‘em dances, Artie hooked his I pod into the system and played a bunch of fast songs. After everyone danced for a while, Puck got up to give his toast. “We’re here to celebrate the joining of the two best people I’ve ever known in real life. If you don’t think so, just look over there.” he gestured at Rachel and Finn. “A lesser mortal would have beaten the breaks off of Berry for the way she’s always trying to take everything that should be Hot Mama’s. I mean every solo, her best friend…it’s just rank. And Evans has to be the most forgiving soul ever because let me tell you, if you play my friend and then scoop my chick oh, we’d be through…then again only in a New Direction wedding would you have the bride’s ex as the best man and the groom’s ex as the maid of honor. We’ve made ourselves a family to stand between us and the day to day drama that is high school…we just forgot to count on the drama amongst ourselves. However Samcedes, or Mersam…they are the calm in the storm. They are always there any time we need an ear or a hug. Thank you for being our friends. Most people assume that two eighteen year olds getting married, the marriage will be over in a year. I say these two…we’ll all be back here to celebrate their sixty-fifth anniversary. Heck I even put money on it. Cheers and Huzzah to the best friends a dude can ask for and a love that inspires even sex-sharks to believe.”

The crowd looked shocked and awed by Puck’s speech, but Mercy-mine she loved it. It was really touching in a Puckerman way. My parents hit the stage and sang everyone Tim and Faith’s I Need You, and then it was Santana’s turn to offer her congratulations. “I’ll be quick…offensive probably, but certainly quick. In glee, we sing our every emotion, which made me wonder when I think of Mercedes and Sam what songs come to mind. For Mercedes, it’s Respect…not only because the broad can sing her some Aretha, but because she is one of the few teenagers I can honestly say has earned mine. Sam’s song is a bit trickier…it’s a song that if I didn’t loves me some ‘True Blood’; I’d probably never have heard of…it’s a song called Bad Things. Now I know most of you are like is she saying he’s a bad guy…no Sam is honestly a really good guy. And if I’m saying it he must be able to walk among angels. It’s just that I cannot think of Sam Evans without thinking of the way he looks at Mercedes. Every time his eyes fall on our Wheezy…he looks like he’s thinking of every dirty, nasty, naughty thing he wants to do to her. She was in a white dress being escorted down the aisle to him by her parents, with his parents right beside him, and he was still looking at her like he wanted to ‘do bad things to’ her. We all know they love each other and that’s special and all, but you want to know why I think they’re going to last, because they have Respect for each other and because it’s gonna take Sam a very, very, very long time to do all those Bad Things to her. So cheers to my friends, and the love, respect and lust they share.” She held her glass of sparkling cider aloft. “Oh, and Blubber may be the first godmother, but I’m Auntie Snix.” She crowed. Then she headed to the stage and sang Jace Everett’s Bad Things, just so everyone would know what she was talking about.

After she sat down, we all got really worried, because Suga went up to the mike. “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna sing. I’m gonna give Mercedes a gift. See I don’t make friends easily. But Mercedes she took me under her wing and she helped me make friends who like me for me, and not my daddy’s money. So I spent some of Daddy’s money to do something nice for her and Sam. Cause Sam took Rory under his wing when he didn’t have to either. So for spring break, my daddy’s gonna fly all of us to stay at our beach house in Miami. I figure that Mercedes and Sam can have the master suite and it can be like their honeymoon, just with their friends there too.” Mercedes stood up and gave that girl a huge hug. I wrapped them both in one and before I knew it all the New Directions were group-hugging it up. Puck was right; we were our own weird family.

Instead of the traditional wedding cake, my Aunt Stephanie and my Grandmom, had made mountains of cupcakes. Both women had been baking for the last week and they’d created enough cupcakes to feed a small army. There were red velvet, and vanilla bean, and tangy lemon, and carrot cake and white raspberry. All of those had white frostings. On a separate table stood the ‘grooms cake’, of a mountain of German chocolate cupcakes. We didn’t have to cut a cake so instead, I, carefully, fed Mercedes a red velvet cupcake, and she fed me a vanilla bean one. Mercedes managed to escape the crowd to go to the bathroom, I got Puck and Santana to cover for me and I snuck into the house. When Mercedes came out of her bathroom, in her childhood bedroom, I was waiting for her.

I pressed her against the wall, and kissed her until my own knees were weak. The taste and smell and feel of her washed over me and I damn near busted out of the front of my suit pants. I opened them, and lifted her up until she had no choice but to wrap her legs around my waist. Her pretty white panties flew across the room and I buried my cock into her wet little pussy. “Fuck!” we hissed together. “It feels so different.” She murmured, kissing the side of my neck. “So good.”

I couldn’t talk, not really. I was furiously pumping my hips driving us closer and closer to climax. “Love you. Never ever loosing you. Love you so much.” I babbled. The feeling of being inside her with no condom, nothing at all between us was too much. “Cum…come on Darlin’. Cum for your Sammy.” I commanded. When she clenched tight around me, her head thumping softly against the wall as her body spasmed, I came with a shout. “FUCK!”

Eventually we were able to move again, and I let her down. She leaned up and pressed a kiss to my lips. “You have no idea how much I needed that. If I ever try to say we should not have sex for more than a few hours…please hold me down and fuck me until I change my mind.” She told me seriously.

“Okay.” I said stalking her into her bathroom. It was another twenty minutes before we made it back down to the garden.

My grandfather got the pleasure of starting the slow clap. I gave Puck a look that clearly asked him how he’d let us get caught. He shrugged. “Dude, We could only cover for you until you and the Missus decided to let the whole party know not only that you’d snuck away, but exactly why.”

“You…” I gulped and looked at Mercy-mine.

“You heard?” she asked her voice shaking with embarrassment and something else.

“Honey chile, they heard you a state or two away.” Her grandmother said laughing. “You completely scandalized that poor little Jewish girl. She made her boyfriend take her home.”

Mr. Berry, the black one, laughed. “Yes, and thanks for that. I’m not sure Rachel realized that that is what consummating one’s union sounds like. Our room is sound proof.”

Carol came over and gave Mercedes a huge hug. “I so owe you two, big time. I will babysit for you whenever you want.” She giggled.

From there the party was on and popping. Quinn caught the bouquet and Artie managed to catch the garter. They were funny. Artie made Quinn put her leg in his lap and then he used his teeth to pull it up over her knee. He stopped at her dress’ hem. Brittany and Mike lead us in some dances, making all the rest of us look bad, except Damien and the black Mr. Berry and Aunt Marjorie. Those guys were amazing. Rather than having gifts, since we didn’t really need anything yet…we had a dollar dance. Mercedes threatened to slit anybody who messed up her dress with one of the razors from Santana’s hair…so instead they paid me and danced with her. Then we switched and girls paid her to dance with me. The last dance, we sang Tammy Terrell and Marvin Gaye’s Ain’t Nothing Like the Real Thing, and watched as our family danced. Kurt and Blaine looked happy, so did Santana and Brittany. Puck was dancing with a sleeping Beth, Damien and his girlfriend looked sweet. Suga and Rory were quite the couple. The Mr. Berrys looked happy to be able to dance together amongst their friends without a care. Burt and Ms. Carol were so cute. But most adorable had to go to the grandparents. Both sets of them were just old people cute.

We said goodnight, and I tied Mercedes to our bed and made her cum over and over and over. Finally when she was almost exhausted, I untied her and made her ride my cock until I was finally sated. As our new bedroom started to lighten, I finally let her sleep. My hands running lightly over her swollen tits and barely hardened tummy. As I fell asleep, all I could think was ‘I regret nothing’.

…

Sam awoke in that motel room with the biggest smile ever on his face. Looking over he noticed that he still had a few hours before he needed to get up. He rolled over on his cot and settled back to sleep, back into dreams.

…

Awaking next to Mercy-mine over the last few months has been the best thing ever. I’ve developed my own little ritual. In the morning, I sneak out of bed and use the bathroom and brush my teeth, then I stand in the bedroom door and look at Mercedes laying there, her pretty little scarf against the pillow and the sheet outlining her sexy silhouette. Then I go over and awaken her, either by entering her and slowly making love to her until we’re both satisfied, or by licking and sucking her huge titties until she comes awake screaming my name. 

Mercy-mine and I make love at least three to four times a day. Thankfully it’s mellowed back out over the last few weeks. At the height of Mercedes second trimester, I had make a decision between using some of our limited funds to buy her some toys, or just quit my job. She blew out three vibrators in five weeks, and I lost an extra five pounds despite eating enough for three people. I haven’t lost that much weight in such a short period of time since Spring Break. But the New Directions have vowed that want happens in Miami, stays in Miami. Dr. Stebbins doesn’t understand how at a little over eight months pregnant, Mercedes still wants sex almost constantly. I would have told her that this is pretty much back down to normal for Mercy-mine…but I was taking a little nap.

That day we were going to go school clothes shopping for me, Stacey and Stevie. I looked at the clocked and noted that my parents would be there in an hour, that didn’t give me much time to get Mercy awake. I guessed I’d have to go with the ‘fuck her awake method’…it was usually quicker. By the time we made it upstairs, Mr. Alec and Ms. Niki had fed everyone breakfast, Mercedes grabbed a plate and piled it high with eggs, bacon, and fruit, and then covered it all in her square bottle super sweet cane sugar. My plate looked a lot like hers without the syrup. By the time I had seconds, I was feeling better. My dad just shook his head and passed me half of his plate. I gave him a grateful look and finished that off too.

That afternoon, by the time we’d made it back to the house, Mercedes had dragged me into two different family restrooms at the mall, and the one in the Steak-n-Shake we stopped at for lunch. Thankfully she gets off on my gagging her with her own panties’ or we could never go back to that restaurant again. I didn’t need much in the way of clothes, and Mercedes wasn’t buying anything for herself until after the baby got here, but she helped Stacey a lot, and she and Mom had fun looking at baby things. Of course we got some more diapers and baby wipes. We pretty much get those whenever we go to a store. Mercy and Tina had put together the baby registry, with Kurt and Santana before they moved to New York. The baby shower also served as a going away party for our friends. We got basically all the furniture for the nursery at the shower, we just had to get clothes and diapers and that kind of thing.

Now summer ended. Mercedes started classes in two weeks after I did, and she made arrangements to receive the notes from the lectures for the two weeks she’d miss when she had the baby. McKinley High was the same as always. There were cheeri-hoes who didn’t know enough to come out of the rain trying to step to me, despite my marriage. Usually I tried to be nice and just tell them that I was a happily married man. If they left it at that, it stayed calm and peaceful. If they still tried me, well then I had to channel my inner Mercy and go off on them. The best part was that when they tried to go crying to Coach Sylvester, she would rip them a new one and kick them off the squad. It was hilarious.

But Mercedes truly loved college. She was taking five classes. For the most part she liked her professors. On the day before her official due date, she texted me to ask me if I remember what the lady in the birthing class had said labor felt like. I didn’t, but I did send the text to my mother and hers, as well as Quinn. I figured one of them would have the answer and make it make sense to her. She texted me during my last class and asked me to come pick her up after the final bell. I was in history with Mr. Schue. I looked at him and quickly explained that I needed him to let coach Bieste know that I needed to miss practice. I grabbed my stuff and headed out the door without a backwards glance. Twelve hours later was holding Little Miss Michaela Whitney Evans in my arms, all twenty one inches, and seven pounds of her. She had ten fingers, and ten toes and she clutched my heart in her hands.

Then came the longest six weeks of my life. Mercedes and I both wanted the same thing, and even this would prove to be one of them so she breast fed Mickey…as I called her. She had a breast pump so that I could feed the baby too, and as soon as she left the doctor’s office, her Mirena in place…we shuttled our daughter to her grandparents and locked ourselves in our apartment. “Strip.” I told her fiercely.

She looked at me and licked her lips, but nodded. She moved to the dresser and turned on Kelly Rowland’s Motivation, and as I sat against the headboard, she slowly removed each article of clothing. She looked magnificent. With the breast feeding and her yoga, her body was smaller than before she’d been pregnant. Her large ass still amazing, supple and firm…even while being big and soft, her tits, milk swollen and bigger than ever before. She’d pumped them early that morning and Mickey had been bottle fed all day. Mercedes breasts make enough milk for four of Mickey so the babysitter always had plenty. But that day, it was all going to be mine. “Kneel on the bed, on all fours.” I whispered darkly, my voice husky. When she was in the position I demand, I stood and got rid of my own clothes. I walked to the end of the bed and slapped her ass, watching as it rippled gently with the force of the blow.

“Shit, Sammy, again.” she moaned.

I popped her other cheek, a little harder. “You’re mine, Mercy…I command you. And you love it. I can already tell you’re wet as hell.” I taunted. Leaving her wanting, I returned to my seat at the head of the bed. “Crawl to me.” she shivered, getting so aroused her nipples hardened to the point of pain as I stared at them. watching her crawl up the bed was the hottest thing I’d seen in a month of Sundays. “Put that sexy little mouth to work, Darlin’.”

The feel of Mercy’s big soft lips wrapped around me is one that I will never stop enjoying, and this time was no different. But was much as I loved it, that day was my chance to make my very first wet dream ever come true. “You are so damn good at that Mercy-mine. But I don’t want to cum in your mouth just yet. Climb on, and give yourself an orgasm or two.” I whispered.

Mercedes gave me a wicked smile, but she did as I demanded. “Oooh…welcome home.” She moaned and she sank down and rocked back and forth. My hands found her hips first, changing the angle to make it more pleasurable for her and less intense for me. My Baby was trying to make me get off with her, and I wanted to make this last. I thrust up into her forcefully, as I slid my hands from her hips up to her tits. I massaged them roughly and could only grin as they started to leak. I let some of the milk run down over my hands and wrists before I leaned up and took a nipple into my mouth. I let my lips settle further back as I sucked and I was treated to my dream. I lost myself in a haze of pleasure. I fucked and sucked my wife until her tits were empty and so were my balls.

“Now Mercy-mine. I want to feel that pretty mouth again.” I panted as we finally started to catch our breaths. She held up one finger in the universal sign for wait a second. But I slipped off to sleep before we could begin round two.

…

Sam awoke to his alarm clock, and a massive erection. He quickly turned off the noise and grabbed his phone willing himself to deflate even as he dialed the number. “Hey Mercy, I hope I’m not wakin’ you. But I just had the most amazing dream and I had to call you.”

 

 

ftxavang Muntxate = passionate Wife


	10. Do Gay Men Have Heterosexual Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes the characterization may be a little OoC, but the question remains…

Do Gay Men Have Heterosexual Dreams?

I am strong, I am fabulous. I am gay…I am Kurt Hummel, and I have been having very, very erotic dreams about my bestie. Now I’m sure that that is quite normal for younger homosexual males. Especially those who are still closeted and who surround themselves with other young men. But I am not that guy. I am out and I am proud…I’ve even been called flaming. My bestie is a girl…not just a girl but pretty much the physical embodiment of all things female. I mean her breasts are huge…easily bigger than my head. Though that might not be a fair comparison. She often says that I am so smart because my brain is large but my skull is small…kind of the opposite problem that plagued the tyrannosaurus rex. 

I’m still not even sure why I’m suddenly having these dreams. I’ve seen Mercedes Jones in ways other guys who know her can only dream of. But I’ve never thought of her beyond, a ‘she is so feminine, and shaped like a little pocket fertility goddess…why do the straight boys at school not find her fascinating?’ kind of way. Not even when the rest of the Glee guys started having to cover their laps in her presence after the Picture Show that never was. Though, in all honesty, Samuel ‘Lemon Juice’ Evans can say what he wants; he was never all that into Quinn. He was eyeballing Mercedes Jones since he saw her doing ‘New York’ in the courtyard. As for Puck, he came and asked me if I thought Mercedes would ever consider dating him for real. Unfortunately he got tossed into juvie before I could get an answer for him. When he came back, he was so different that Mercedes was way more likely to adopt him than date him. 

But still I noticed them noticing, I just didn’t notice…at least not until around two weeks ago. There wasn’t anything special. We’d been hanging out, working on rebuilding our relationship. I was determinedly changing the subject every time she tried to press me to tell her what was bothering me. But the truth was that she’d already forgiven me for what was bothering me. I was still bothered by the fact that I had treated my soul mate shabbily. I’ve apologized ad nauseam…but there were a few things I couldn’t bring myself to even admit to me, let alone tell her. Of course, months apart or moments, Mercedes Naima Jones knows me better than anyone else on the face of the earth. She pulled it all out of me and forced me to talk it all through with her. By the end of the night we were right back to the ugly Oprah cry stage, but there was light dawning on the horizon. 

By the end of the weekend we were back together, the best of friends forever. Sunday night Mercedes went home and that very night I had the dream for the very first time. 

@@@Dream Sequence@@@

It always starts the same way. I’m in a great tux, Armani from the feel of it. I’m standing in a glass elevator in what is an Art Deco nightmare of a hotel. I’m pressed against the glass wall, clutching at the brushed nickel rail for dear life as I experience the most amazing sensations of pleasure I’ve ever even imagined. Someone is slowly licking my turgid manhood. Long, slow strokes of a soft, moist tongue, driving me out of my mind. I feel an incredibly hot, soft hand wrapped around my testicles, gently teasing my scrotum. Then I’m enveloped in between super soft, amazingly full lips. I look down into what I assumed would be the hazel eyes of Blaine, or maybe the green eyes of Sam, it’s my dream…it could happen. Instead the eyes that were looking up at me, filled with passion and desire, were large and almond shaped and the color of dark Godiva chocolates. 

@@@End Dream Sequence@@@

The first time I had the dream, it ended there. I was so shocked I awoke with her name on my lips. I glanced down and saw that I was tenting my duvet in quite a pronounced manner. I shook it off. No really I did. Okay so perhaps I simply decided that it was an aberration brought on by our emotional reconnection. I allowed myself a very satisfying fantasy about both Blaine and Sam and, after cleaning up, fell back into a dreamless sleep. Until the very next night. 

@@@Dream Sequence@@@

I was back in that elevator in that Armani tuxedo, awash in pleasure that could only be called bliss…and looking down into the beautiful eyes of Mercedes Jones as she slowly drove me crazy with her hot, soft, wet mouth. As she looked up at me she quickly took me deep into the cavern of her mouth. She started to gently swallow and “Oh my Ga-Ga.” I moaned as I flooded her mouth, my grip on the rail the only thing keeping me standing, so profound was my bliss.  
She licked her lips and stood slowly showing of an absolutely fabulous amethyst Marc Jacob’s gown. Mercedes gave me a defiant little smirk. “I told you I could make you cum.” She taunted. 

“No…you said that you could make me cum…despite my sexual preferences, but there was no was in hell that I could make you cum.” I heard myself say petulantly. “And you cheated…you know how I get in public places.” It was then I realized that we were a little older, maybe twenty one…certainly no older than twenty five. “How on earth did you get your boyfriend to agree to this anyway?”

She rolled her big, doe eyes. “Please boi…Sam has a hundred bucks on me. Not just that I will win…but that it would take me less time than it usually takes Blaine.”

“He’s betting on this…oh my…who is he betting with?” I was almost afraid to ask. 

“Blaine…of course…why do you think he agreed? And Finn and Puck.” She shrugged at the horror on my face. “Be very happy that I managed to keep them contained to just Finn and Puck…Sam wanted to tell all the old crew. He was fairly certain he could pay for both of our last semester of books off this bet.”

“No…it’s not a fair bet…you have experience making a guy cum. I even failed the test in biology on the female reproductive system.” 

“Wanh, whah, whah…you want some cheese with that whine?” she teased as she pulled out her phone. She shot off a text and gave me a sly look. “You only lasted ten minutes. Sam lasted longer than that in high school…and I am his type.”

I could feel myself blush even though I had no real control over my body. “Your lips are really soft.” I stammered. 

She puckered up and blew me a kiss. 

@@@End Dream Sequence@@@

I awoke giving her air kisses, and my sheets a sticky mess. Every night for the last two weeks I’ve been seeing more and more of the background that brought us to the place where Mercedes Jones was performing fellatio upon me in a glass elevator in an Art Deco nightmare of a hotel. Apparently the bet/dare was the result of a post college, pre-grad school, double date between SamCedes and Klaine, where we all had a bit too much to drink. Somehow Blaine became convinced that as a guy, men were automatically more proficient at fellatio. In an effort to support my husband, I backed him completely. To the point where I found myself agreeing to play guinea pig. It then went from there to Sam questioning whether the flip side was also true…did that automatically make an untrained guy incapable of performing cunnilingus. It snowballed from there. 

Every dream included the end result of me clutching the brushed nickel rail in that glass elevator as Mercedes Jones drove out of my mind with more pleasure that I had ever experienced in my short life in the real world. I have grown from dreading the dreams and fearing that they would create awkwardness in real life to anticipating them like next season’s fashions. Last night was the first night that the dream went further than the events of the elevator. 

@@@Dream Sequence@@@

Mercedes turned and pressed the button to take us to the ground floor. When the doors opened Sam and Blaine were standing there looking quite dapper in their own tuxedos. Sam, like me, had gone for the traditional tie rather than a bow. Blaine, of course, was wearing a bow tie. Insert eye roll here. While my tie was a simple shiny black, Sam had to go just a little different. His was black, with dizzying swirls of amethyst. To my surprise, despite knowing exactly where Mercedes’ mouth had just been, Sam kissed her. Then he turned to me. “Ok first of all, remind me to shoot you and Blaine the recipe for Puck’s jizz improving daily smoothie. Second of all…you didn’t even last ten minutes, thank you dude. I’m so getting paid.”

Again I rolled my eyes. “It’s been almost ten years we’ve know each other, why do I still have to tell you not to call me DUDE?”

“You have a penis…therefore I can call you dude. “ Sam gave me a look that was way too snarky for the southern gentleman he usually acts like. “As was evidenced by your hair trigger when said penis was sucked off by the sexy mouth of my lady.” He shook his head with a wry grin. “You know if I weren’t so very sure that you were totally into the man lovin’, no way in hell would I be cool with this. Puck got in on the bet, he offered himself up as the guinea pig. Saying that it would be better to have a ‘fresh dick’ you could each blow him, and he’d be the judge.” 

“Bet that went over really well.” I joked. 

“He’s happy that there was the entire continent between us at the time.” Sam admitted. 

Finally my husband spoke up. “Less than ten minutes, Dearheart, she beat my time by over five minutes.” He pouted. “Is she that much better than me at it? Should I be asking her for tips?”

I blushed, once again, I could feel everything my body felt, I simply had no control over it. “Darling, you are wonderful. You are amazing…it’s just, her lips are so soft. And she did this weird thing where she took the head of my manhood into the very beginning of her throat and started to swallow around it.”

“Oh…” Blaine breathed. “That does sound good.” He murmured. “Anything else?”

I shook my head, but Cedes gave him an exaggerated wink. “Let’s do lunch, Blaine…I have tons of things I know that drive Sam into a stuttering mess.”  
Blaine turned to me with a wicked smile. “Now, aren’t you glad you came to your senses seven years ago and made up with Mercedes?”

“Each and every day.” I answered honestly. “And not just because she has sexy advice to share.”

“But that is part of it.” She teased gently. “Now…no more moroseness. We are about to go to an opening night of a Broadway revival or Rent starring one of our very best friends…let’s enjoy ourselves.” 

Sam smirked. “Good point Darlin’, it’s been too long since we were all together. Mike was cool as hell to give all the New Directions tickets to the opening night of his first leading role. But first…when are you gonna give Kurt a chance to prove you wrong?”

“I still say she cheated, I am unable to resist exhibitionistic naughtiness…and that my half of the dare is completely unfair.” I groaned. “I mean she has regular access to your manhood. She has performed fellatio upon you hundreds, maybe even thousands of times. I don’t even know the anatomy of her feminity.”  
Sam and Blaine both looked contemplative. “You know that’s not actually a bad point.” Blaine said sweetly. “Maybe Kurt could at least have an expert to give him tips. I mean, if we do it this weekend, Puck could give him pointers.”

“Hell to the no!” Sam almost shouted. “The only way Puck is gonna be in the same room with my Lady when she ain’t dressed is if he is unconscious and hogtied to a chair that’s bolted to the fucking floor.”

“Over kill much?” I chuckled.

“Last week, Puck admitted that he wanted my Lady long enough and hard enough to let you suck him off just so that he could feel her mouth on him. Do I truly think he would figure out some way to turn his teaching you how to do it into him doing it for you?”

I heard my laughter joining Blaine’s and Mercedes’ at the poor, put upon…but righteous tone Sam spoke in. “Nice tone there Sam…you managed to come close to whining…without actually doing so and you made it seem like you were just defending her from a cad, not being overprotective and jealous.” Blaine teased.

Sam laughed. “Mercy-mine is so damn fine…I have to be overprotective and jealous. Especially around the only guy who has wanted her even longer than I have.” He reasoned. 

“Yeah…sorry to disappoint you Sam-I-Am…while I will grant you that Puck may well want all up on this Chocolate Goddess, the truth is that he wants to get a rise out of you even more.” Mercedes said with a gentle smile. 

“I calls bullshit.” I said with a huge smile. “Puck would take Sam up the ass if it got him a night in your bed.” 

She rolled her eyes in disbelief and we all let the conversation drop as we approached the rest of our gang. As soon as we joined the bulk of the old New Directions, missing only Mike who was already at the theater, Puck made his way over to Mercedes and slung a long arm around her shoulder. “Damn Sexy Mama…you are looking hot like fire tonight. When are you going to convince Samantha to let me join you two for a night of debauchery?”

I gave my Diva a look that clearly said, ‘I told you so’, before turning and saying hello to the rest of our group. Santana was there with Brittany, despite the fact that both girls had insignificant others who were not here tonight. Mike was able to get enough tickets for us but anyone who wanted to bring a date has had to purchase their own extras. Neither Brittany nor Santana had bothered to procure a ticket for their ‘girlfriends’. Artie, however, had. I really wanted to get Mercedes alone so I could ask if she noticed how much Artie’s girlfriend, who he introduced as Nora, looked like a Brittany clone. Finn had been able to make it, which was great…not every CO was willing to give a solider time to attend his friend’s Broadway debut. It funny I’m pretty sure that none of us thought that Mike would be the first of us to land a lead on Broadway. 

Certainly not Rachel, who had come, but who looked like she had swallowed a whole pound of lemons. She’s only managed to land a couple of bit parts and an understudy for a supporting lead. She was once again wearing a rather insipid shade of pink and she was displaying enough décolletage to show that she had nothing on Brittany or Santana…let alone Mercedes. The dress itself was gorgeous, but the color and cut was all wrong for the dark and petite diva. She actually had a date. A fellow from her current show who was either bisexual or using Rachel as a beard. He had the rather repugnant distinction of reminding Mercedes, Sam, Blaine and I of a horrible combination of Sebastian Smythe and Jesse St. James. I shudder at the very thought. 

Quinn had come down. She was finishing her work on her masters in behavioral psychology; she was scheduled to begin law school in the fall. Her dress was a beautiful jewel tone teal that made her almost glow. Tina was here as well she had completed her schooling at the Fashion Design Academy and was current apprenticing with Isaac Mizrahi. She looked amazing in a jet black dress they had designed together for her just for tonight. She was determined to get Mike back. Mercedes and I were both hella hopeful for her. Sam, however, was positive she would succeed since he said Mike constantly hounded him for information about Tina every time they talked.

We piled into the limo we’d rented. Puck had crunched the numbers and decided that by the time we’d done the taxi thing two or three times for the evening, we’d actually come out cheaper just going with an all-night car service. It was a great choice. 

We had a great evening. Mike was spectacular and amazing. It’s strange I’d almost forgotten how flexible and rhythmic every move Mike makes can be. He played Tom Collins, in the show and had I not known that he was completely heterosexual, I’d have been sure that he was as gay as I. When I said as much to him he laughed and told me that Blaine and I had been pretty much his main inspiration in the role. I had wondered why he kept crediting us with his landing of the pivotal part.

That night we ate, we drank, we laughed, we talked. The future looked brighter to me than ever, and my normal, real mind was forced to ask itself once again, why didn’t I allow myself to trust in the friendships I’d built when thing were getting really bad. Once again I had no answer. It was with that thought in mind that I awoke. 

@@@End Dream Sequence@@@

I was in quite the daze the next day at school. It was so apparent that Quinn, of all people pulled me to the side to query if I was ok. I suppose since she was one of the least close to me, and yet she had even tried to assist me with the bullying situation last year, I found myself blurting out the resounding question of why I was seemingly unable to allow those who cared about me to help me. She gave me a long searching look. She didn’t ask me what had brought about the question, instead she simply answered me. “You have trust issues. They probably stem from the same place as your atheism.” She shrugged and seemed to decide that if she were in for a penny, she might as well be in for a pound. “Your mom didn’t want to leave you, and you know that intellectually, but there is still a place in you that worries that everyone you love will be taken from you. So you sabotage your relationships. You almost traded Mercedes in for Rachel, because you felt that if Rachel abandoned you it wouldn’t hurt as much as if Mercedes did. She never would, but you couldn’t fight off the fear. You wouldn’t rely on your friends when things were really bad last year because partially you felt like if you were too much trouble then they would leave you. You also have trouble just accepting help because you are so sure that you will be abandoned that you try to be completely self-sufficient so it will hurt less somehow if they do.”

I stood there agape. “How on earth…”

“Do I know that? Because, I have a therapist who is even more direct than Mercedes. I have my issues too. I think that I am completely unworthy of love…partially because I’ve got parents who wouldn’t know how to give unconditional love if Christ himself taught them in a two on one training session, and partially because I know that many of my choices were bad enough that I can’t understand why anyone would want to.”

“Every child deserves to be loved Quinn, and if your parents couldn’t manage that then that’s their malfunction…not yours.” I said calmly.

She gave me a wry smile. “Intellectual knowledge versus the way we feel.” She reminded me. 

“So how do I start accepting my friends’ help?” I asked.

“You just have to stop and think. Rather than saying I don’t need help, just say thank you and get things done, I think. Hey, I’m still in therapy myself.” She admitted. “Try talking this over with Mercedes and Blaine. They will probably have better ideas about this kind of thing.”

I agreed but didn’t have a chance to do so that day. That night, I was enveloped once more in the dream.

@@@Dream Sequence@@@

The second portion of the bet/dare didn’t come to fruition for another two weeks in my dream world. Only after all our friends had returned to their respective homes, not including the ones who lived in the city as well, did we make plans for Blaine and I to have a sleep over at Sam and Mercedes’ apartment. “Okay…here are the rules.” Mercedes said after we’d all had dinner and were relaxed and pleasantly tipsy from our wine. “Kurt, you have thirty minutes. If, within those thirty minutes you cannot bring me off…then you lose. Sam and Blaine can be in the room and I’ll even leave it up to Sam if he wants to give you any tips.”

I turned to Sam beseechingly. “Please Sam…you have to help me. I mean now I know what the hell a clitoris is, but the books and even the websites were kinda of confusing as to how to find it, and what the hell to do with it. I mean some say lick, some say nibble…some say play around it, others say play with it. And don’t even get me started on all the different things they had to say about taste.”

Sam looked at me and blinked…once…twice…three times and then he proceeded to pretty much bust a gut laughing at me. Once he was finally able to breathe again, he revealed to me the reason for the multitude of differing advice available for the activity I’d been researching. “Sorry Kurt, it’s just every woman is different so all the lessons in the world can’t really prepare you for a time with a new one.”

“So what does Cedes like?” I found myself asking. It felt as though this was the most important knowledge that I could ever gain. 

His green eyes started to smolder as he considered his answer. “Mercy likes to be worshiped. Even just getting her pussy licked is a full body experience. She likes to be talked to. She wants to hear how good she feels and how amazing she tastes. She likes things slow and easy, that’s why she gave you such a long window of time. She doesn’t like to be rushed. When I go down on my girl I make it a full body experience. Take my time to bring her to the edge over and over again before I finally push her into her orgasm.” 

“What does she taste like?” Blaine breathed. 

“Honey, and vanilla and Mercy. Oh God, she tastes so fucking good. Sometimes just the taste of her cumming on my tongue can make me crazy. Oh shit, Blaine, she gets so wet when you do everything just right.” He moaned. 

I found myself enraptured by his words and the loving passion of his tone. “Will you help me do everything right, Sam? I want to make Cedes feel really, really good. As good as she made me feel that night in the elevator. I want to be as good as she is.” 

Sam nodded. “Let’s take this into the bedroom.” As we all stood, Sam gave me a deep searching look. “Just tonight...right?” he asked his voice tinged with worry. 

I crossed to him and gave him a reassuring hug. “You make our Diva happier than anyone else in this world. You have always been an amazing friend to me. I would never do anything to hurt either of you.” I promised. 

The four of us entered their bedroom together. Sam and Mercedes have the biggest bed I’ve ever seen. It was a California king, and was covered in sumptuous fabrics in the most decadent shades of purple and blue and teal. Mercedes was standing next to the bed, looking sweet and cute in a lavender sundress. She beckoned me over and like Odysseus and the Sirens’ I was helpless before her song. I stood before her as Sam and Blaine made themselves comfortable in Sam and Cedes ‘talkin chairs’. It was with shaking hands that I reached out and gently untied the bow under the prodigious chocolate mountains of her. I slid the inch thick straps of her sundress down over her arms. The dress slithered down her body to pool at her feet. She was wearing a gorgeous Le Perla set in light pink that looked amazing against her skin. 

“Touch her DearHeart…tell me if her skin is as soft as it looks.” Blaine whispered. 

I did as he commanded reaching out and trailing a finger down the center well of her cleavage. “It’s even softer.” I breathed. I leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to her soft fullness of her lush lips. I kissed her again and again, slowly deepening the kiss. It was strange kissing a girl. She was so much softer and sweeter than Blaine. There was no stubble or hair, and I was the aggressor. I wrapped her in my arms, and tried my best to inspire desire in her.  
Sam cleared his throat. “Don’t want to rush you, but you’re getting really close to the ten minute mark.” He pointed out.

“Her lips are just so soft.” I defended. But I did listen to his admonishment. I kissed my way down her body. I was frantically trying to remember what the sites had said I needed to do. As I knelt, I hooked my thumbs in her lacy boy cut panties and pushed them down her legs. Some dirty thought made me toss them to Blaine when I pulled the off over her feet after she sat down on the edge of the bed. I spread her thighs and pressed kisses onto the even softer lips at their apex. She wasn’t very wet, and I started to worry until I finally remembered Sam’s earlier words. “Mercedes, you look amazing like this.” I whispered. “I want to watch you and Sam together before Blaine and I go home tonight.” I leaned forward and licked her gently. I slowly laved the seam, carefully tasting her. “You’re sweet, there is a musky under flavor…but you are so very sweet.” I moaned, slipping my tongue deeper to find more of that unique flavor. 

“Oooh…that’s better Diva.” Cedes moaned. “Lick a little higher.” She advised. I followed her imperative and was rewarded with a sound that made me shiver. I twisted my tongue around the hardened nub that I finally figured was her clit. She started to writhe on the bed. I very gently spread her folds with one hand and went to town licking and nibbling at the different parts of her pussy. I slid my tongue into her and found the font of all that berry sweet juice. 

All too soon Sam was tapping me on the shoulder. “She won Kurt.” 

I whined, “Is she even close?”

“So close, Sammy, let him finish me off…please.” She moaned. He nodded and I leaned back in and went back to work. Sam decided to give me a hand. I watched enraptured as he bared her breasts and fastened his mouth to her hard nipples. Her back arched and she flooded with more nectar. Together we licked and suckled until she screamed out. When I pulled back, Blaine was right beside me. He kissed me deeply then licked all of Mercedes juices off my chin. On the bed, Sam had managed to pull Cedes up into his embrace. They made love as Blaine and I watched, our hands slowly stroking each other off.  
Sam looked over. “There are some condoms and lube in the top drawer.” He told us.

“Thank God.” Blaine moaned. We got out of our clothes quickly and joined the writhing, passion-filled couple on the bed. As Blaine slid home he leaned down and kissed Mercedes, a deep, desire rich kiss, before he gently whispered; “You taste so unbelievably good on my husband, Diva.” 

She smiled. “He has really soft hands. It’s almost like being with another girl...” she panted as Sam drove her closer to her ultimate pleasure. “Only his stubble was scraping my thighs. It was the weirdest mixture of, oh God, sensations.”

Sam looked down at her with a stern look. “You promised.” He chided, thrusting harder to steal her breath. 

Mercedes screamed out as she was shook by the rigors of a super orgasm. She babbled nonsense and pleasure flowed through her. Somehow she managed to drag Blaine, Sam and I with her, and before I could do more than squeak out, “oh my,’ I was cumming; pouring my pleasure out over Blaine’s had as he filled my ass and Sam came with a loud shout. 

@@@End Dream Sequence@@@

I’ve shared the dream with Blaine, and he seems almost as sad as I that the dream has finished with me. He keeps asking me questions almost as if he is hoping that it is premonition rather than simply a bit of undigested mutton…not that I’ve ever had any mutton. I suppose I can admit, at least to myself that I find myself hoping the same thing. Lately Blaine has started to give Mercedes very strange looks, and he is sleeping more often. So I suppose that, yes, gay men can have heterosexual dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to the,  
> THANKS to everyone who has taken the time to review. Your encouragement helps more than you know. Take a moment and let me know what you enjoyed most about the stories.


	11. Darkest Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fantasies are ours to control...but Dreams can take on a life of their own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own Nothing…Murphy, Falchuk, and Brennen along with Fox and others own this fandom and all the characters there in…Anything you recognize obviously belongs to the,
> 
> THANKS to everyone who has taken the time to review. Your encouragement helps more than you know. Take a moment and let me know what you enjoyed most about the stories.
> 
> AN: Please note this author does not advocate violence, rape or nonconsensual sex. This story is merely meant to be an examination of a certain type of fantasy. No actual are fictional characters were really hurt in the writing of this story. NO Always Means NO. There is no time when Non-Consensual sex shouldn’t be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law. This is just a fantasy. Drugs are bad. Underage Drinking is bad. We all Agree on those very salient principals.
> 
> ALL OF THIS MEANS TRIGGER WARNING…SERIOUS, MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING!!!!!!!!!!

Dream A Little Nightmare…Or Is It!

There were many times Mercedes Jones wished she was just a little more normal. Oh she didn’t want to change the way she looked, or really anything about herself except for the fact that she could not seem to make herself stop fantasizing about her friends. When she was honest with herself she knew it wasn’t merely the fact that she fantasized about them, it was the manner in which she fantasized about them. When she was very honest with herself she acknowledged that her problems with how she fantasized about her friends really only applied to one of them...Puck. And the worst part was that the better she got to know Puck, the worst she felt about using him as such sick, sick away. Mercedes was well read in she had done her research she knew that technically there wasn’t anything wrong with her fantasies. Still every time she had one she tried to corral it into something sweet and touching and romantic the way a young girl’s fantasy was supposed to be. But it never stayed that way.

She was 14 the first time that she had one. It really wasn’t very bad. She just imagined that that when he was crowding her against the locker teasing her about her size, rather than just using his words Puck ran his hands all over her budding body. Then rather than just asking her what size her bra was, he explored the feel of her already quite large, pendulous breasts with his big callused hands. In her mind’s eye she saw him rubbing his cock against her soft belly, murmuring dirty things in her ear...like “You know you want to be on your hands and knees getting your hot, sexy pussy stroked by my cock.” Or even, “In fact, I bet that your tight little pussy is wet as hell. But you have to earn this dick. Bet them pretty lips gonna feel real good on my cock.” That very first time it hadn’t even gone much further than that before she experienced her very first orgasm.

If only they’d stayed that tame, she probably wouldn’t feel so bad. If only she hadn’t learned that Puck really wasn’t a bad guy, she probably wouldn’t feel so bad. But they hadn’t stayed tame, and she did know that Puck really was a nice guy. So Mercedes tried to force herself to stop having her darker fantasies. Unfortunately, Mercedes Jones soon found that the human psyche is a strange and marvelous thing. When denied the pleasure it was so very used to, when denied the achingly nasty fantasies it craved, her psyche would strike back. Fantasies could only be refused for so long. For while one had the ability to control their waking mind we all must sleep; and when one slept there was just no controlling dreams.

*****DaDL*****DaDL*****DaDL*****

Mercedes was walking down the halls of McKinley High looking fierce, fabulous and completely ready to take the world by storm. She and Kurt had gone shopping that weekend and she had found the cutest top. It was fire engine red and made her skin come alive. The surplice top was just deep enough to make her breasts look amazing, but not so deep that she looked slutty, despite their substantial size. The gathered crossover detail on the empire style bodice just emphasized one of her best features. The top’s sleeve length was perfect hitting her just at the elbow, highlighting her strong forearms without showing off what she considered a problem area of her upper arms. While technically a shirt, Mercedes had found that it was long enough to work with a pair of black leggings rather than wearing jeans. With that discovery, she’d looked through her closet until she found a pair of black slouch boots with a modest two inch heel. Her weave was curled and bounced on her shoulders with every step she took. Her makeup was on point, her lips glossy and brick red, her eyes looking wide and innocent.

Noah Puckerman had a secret. Despite all the bullying and taunts he threw at the voluptuous Miss Jones, watching her tits bounce as she strutted down the hallway never failed to get his dick hard. The best about the chocolate diva was that walking her walk was just as boner inducing going as it was coming. Usually, after watching tits wiggling under her shirt and her hips swaying in her jeans, Puck would find some worthless skank of a Cheerio and sweet talk her into ‘his office’ to relieve the pressure in his pants. But more and more often the Cheerios just weren’t doing it as a replacement. They didn’t have big ass lips that looked soft as hell or big ass tits that looked even softer. They sure as hell didn’t have an ass that would make a Kardashian wail at the injustice of the world. Over that particular weekend Puck had done the math in his head. How long he’d get if she reported him versus how much satisfaction he’d get from finally fucking the shit out of her. The satisfaction of finally having her where she belonged… wrapped round his cock. He truly believed that it would be so worth it.

In the instant he made that decision, Puck’s watching took a much more sinister turn. He paid attention, not just to how she looked walking the halls, but to when she walked the halls by herself. By the time he realized that his quarry was rarely if ever alone in between classes, Puck also come to the realization that he’d need more time and quiet than school could provide. So for the rest of the week, Noah Puckerman turned on the charm. The real stuff he usually saved to getting his grandmother to give him great Chanukah gifts or to get his mom to forget that he’d been an hour late for curfew. By the end of the week, he had all the information he needed and had pushed Karofsky’s dumb ass out of his closet and into a date with the gay best friend of the girl he was determined to get up in. Since he’d found out that Mercedes and Hummel had a standing Friday night date he’d needed to get him out of the way. It had actually been way easier than he’d thought.

It had worked even better than he’d expected. By second period that Friday, Jones was walking the halls alone more often than not because Hummel was all booed up with Dave. After lunch he managed to corner her at her locker. “Yo, Jones…” he taunted while crowding her in tightly enough that he could feel her massive tits pressing into his belly. “So, I guess your boy Hummel is gonna be too busy tonight for the two of you to have one of your little sleepovers.”

Mercedes didn’t give quarter, despite the fact that she was understandably a little frightened. “What do you know about them Puckerman, you been peeping in my window?”

Puck leaned down and whispered darkly. “Not on your sleepover nights…I don’t like those footie pajamas, but that sexy purple nighty you wear on nights your cute little hands make their way between those sexy thighs of yours…now that does things to me every single time.”

“Oh my fucking God.” Mercedes gasped angrily. “You are a fucking Peeping Tom.” She latched onto the least confusing emotion his words had made her feel. “You do realize that my dad is a firm believer that the Black Panthers were totally correct in the need for Black men to own guns. He has like four shot guns alone.”

Puckerman smirked. “Please your father is six foot ten, about four hundred pounds and a goddamn dentist. Shooting me would be the nicest way he could kill me.” Somehow he still seemed unconcerned despite his very accurate assessment of her father. “If he had any idea how many times I’ve thought of climbing through that window and replacing your fingers with my cock…” he trailed off.

“Yeah, right.” His quarry scoffed, falling back on disbelief. “What do you really want Puckerman?”

“Your mouth and tits wrapped round my dick…but I’m willing to settle for you and me going out tonight for a start.”

Her skeptical look got even more fraught with incredulity. “Why are you and Karofsky suddenly all pressed for me and my boy Kurt? You two have been slushying and bullying us for years. Now suddenly y’all are asking us for dates?” Noah just nodded. “Why? You do know neither of us are popular. We aren’t cool. Hell, we’re both still virgins.” She babbled.

A groan almost wrenched itself from Puck’s throat. “Yeah, we know.” He told her as he fought to get himself under control before he ended her virginity then and there, consequences be damned. “Come out with me tonight. It’s gotta be better than waiting around your place for Hummel to call and tell you about his date.” The wry smirk that crossed her face told him that he was winning the battle. “You know you want to, Jones. We can go to that Mexican place in Wapakoneta.” He cajoled. He wanted her in his truck and far enough away from Lima to put her at his mercy. It was a little too bad that Mercedes didn’t see the things he had planned for her in his eyes.

“Fine. But you need to pick me up before six and my curfew is one.” She gave in easily. She really didn’t want to be the only soul at McKinley who didn’t have a date that night. Even if he did feel the need to drive two towns away to go on their ‘date’, he was right, it would be better than sitting at home alone.

“I’ll be there at five thirty.” He agreed and shocked her by dropping a quick, fierce kiss to her lips, completely destroying her idea that he didn’t want anyone to know he’d asked her out. “Just as soft as I thought they would be.” Puck told her as he finally stepped back out of her personal space.

As the day went on, Mercedes heard everything about Kurt’s date that evening with David Karofsky. Where they were going…Casa Lu Al for Italian that wasn’t Breadstix. What they were doing after dinner…going to the movies to see The Three Musketeers. And how ‘David’ had just been bullying them because he was scared to admit how he felt about Kurt and jealous of the fact that she and Kurt were able to hug and he couldn’t even acknowledge his feelings. She didn’t share her news, just let Kurt enjoy his good fortune. After the final bell, she headed home with Kurt to help him pick his outfit for his first date. It didn’t really take as long as she had originally thought to get him sorted out. He’d apparently been planning and replanning his first date outfit for years. She had time to go home and shower and primp a little before Puck arrived to pick her up. Mercedes texted her parents that she was going out for dinner with a friend and met him at the door.

“Damn Sexy Mama…you’re looking hot.” Puck smirked as his eyes took in her date night chic, blue dress clad curves. Her lips were glossy and a shade of purply red that he needed to see rubbed off in the most interesting of ways by the end of the night. Her eyes were wider and bright and innocent. He could not wait to replace that innocence with her first understandings of passion.

Even though she figured that Puck had just asked her out of a sense of pity, as a fierce and fabulous diva going on her first date…Mercedes had felt a very real need to show him exactly how fierce and fabulous she really was. So she’d strapped herself into a sexy black lace bra that pushed her girls up and together in a display of cleavage that was making Puck’s mouth water. The matching black lace thong made sure that she didn’t have any panty lines in the silky material. Her size six feet clad in four-inch-high black leather sandals that showed off her weekly pedicure and brought her head even with Puck’s lips. She looked him over. He’d worn a nice pair of dark wash jeans with a burgundy pull over and a great pair of boots. “You’re looking pretty good yourself, Puckerman.” She grabbed her purse and checked it for the necessities; cell phone, her debit card, her keys; before locking the house up.

“Look…let’s drop the last name thing. You’re Sexy Mama, I’m Noah. Alright?” he said as he ushered her to his love wagon.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. “You do know I have an actual name…right?”

“Yes, your name is Miz Mercedes Mya Jones…but as sexy as your name is…your body is even sexier…so forgive me if I just cut the bullshit and call you exactly what you are…one Hot and Sexy Mama.” Puck rebutted as he helped her into the cab. It took all his willpower not to take a bite of her ass right there in her parents drive way.

Deciding that discretion was the better part of valor on that particular subject, she decided to spend the twenty minute drive talking about something else. Given her nature and the fact that the two of them really didn’t have much in common, Mercedes went with a universal topic. “So, Noah…tell me about yourself. What’s your favorite song?”

Noah Puckerman was a man on a mission. His plan had morphed after the first time he’d felt her lips under his earlier that day. He was damn sure going to fuck the curvy little thing in the seat next to him and he was going to fuck her that very night…but his ultimate goal was to have her under him every evening between football practice’s end and when her parents got home for the foreseeable future. Her lips were too fucking soft and pretty not to feel sucking him off on the daily. He figured the best way to make sure that his plan came to fruition was to not only make her cum until she passed the fuck out…but to make her feel as if they had connected on a deeply emotional level. So he answered her honestly. “Pretty much everything by Incubus. I can get down with harder rock, but alternative from when we were little…like ninety-eight to twenty ten…all of it is my jam.”

“Even Nickelback?” she teased.

Puck’s laughter rang out. “People can front all the fuck they want…Nickelback was fucking awesome. They do a concert tomorrow that bitch would be sold out like a mutherfucker.”

Mercedes just shook her head. “I know right. They were constantly putting out songs that made sense in a sea of madness…I mean think about the time period when they put out ‘Rockstar’ and the lyrics and tell me it was a perfect summation of the beginnings of the ‘famous to be famous’ culture.”

“You aren’t wrong. But my favorites were some of their least mainstream songs.” He reached into his glove box and pulled out a CD. With practiced ease, he traded the one in the truck’s player with the dark colored CD in the slightly ominous looking case. A driving bass riff and drum beat soon filled the cab. “This is their ‘Dark Horse’ album. it’s darker and edgier and sexier than their mainstream stuff. Favorite album of all their shit.”

With a nod, Mercedes listened. She would never admit it, but being that close to Puck and listening to such sensual lyrics, over such driving and sexy music was doing things to her. Puck noticed that she was listening intently to the lyrics and that the silhouette of the front of her dress had changed. He hid a smirk as his mind processed what his eyes were seeing. Sweet, innocent Mercedes Jones had nipples that were both long enough and hard enough to press the silky fabric of her dress outward…all because she was listening to some sexy music. Puck made a note to play her something just as hot after their dinner. ‘Mezzanine’ by Massive Attack wouldn’t be something she’d have ever heard before but it would be the perfect soundtrack for all he was going to do to her. They talked about music and finding the right music to fix or set any mood as Puck navigated the back roads between the two smallish towns.

When they got to the restaurant, Puck behaved like a perfect gentleman, holding doors and pulling out chairs and being completely charming. The dinner conversation was never stilted. They talked about things from school. They talked more about music. They talked about football. Mercedes knew more about it than Noah ever would have believed. She led the discussion into basketball, which made Puck’s eyes shine. By the end of dinner, Puck was actually rethinking his plans for the rest of the evening, but then Mercedes dropped her napkin and bent down to get it. The vision of her tits framed in the pretty blue material of the deep v of her dress…filled him with renewed resolve.

After the restaurant, Puck took Mercedes to a little dive bar where both the bouncer and the bartender were sympathetic to young men who wanted to encourage young women out of their panties through the judicious application of alcohol. Noah Puckerman was not one of those. Puck preferred not to get his dates drunk. He wanted them to remember their ride on the Zilla. A third of a Molly or E pill …stolen from his father’s stash during their rare visits, added to even the lowest proof alcohol would usually seal the deal. It had certainly worked on Quinn Fabray and she was definitely more of a tight ass than Mercedes. She had to be. As far as Puck was concerned the only chick that had a bigger stick up her ass than Quinn was Rachel Berry. “Noah, you do know that we’re both under twenty-one…hell man, we aren’t even eighteen.” She pointed out in the parking lot.

“Yeah, but for twenty bucks that dude will let anyone in. I want to dance with you…in public. We aren’t gonna get in anywhere else where we can.” He pointed out. “You don’t have to drink…or you can get one drink and sip on it all night…like a glass of wine or something that won’t have much of anything in it.” He assured before he moved around the truck to help her down.

“Alright…but let’s not press our luck. An hour, hour and a half tops then we can catch a movie or something.”

Puck smiled charmingly. “Alright an hour and we’ll head up.” Mercedes never realized that her reticence had played right into his hands. Twenty bucks got them in the door another twenty got Puck’s carefully measured eighth of a gram of ecstasy served in the surprisingly decent red wine Mercedes ordered feeling very mature. They spent the next ten or fifteen minutes, picking out songs to dance to on the bar’s rather eclectic selection of music on the huge digital jukebox in one corner of the dance floor while they sipped their drinks. As soon as they handed the bartender back their empty glasses, Puck dragged Mercedes out on the floor just as the opening strains of one of Puck’s picks, Chris Isaack’s ‘Wicked Games’. It was a great song to grind to. So that was exactly what they did.

Within twenty minutes, their dancing was having a pronounced effect on Mercedes. All her nerve endings felt like they were on fire. Every touch of Noah’s long, thin, calloused fingers over the soft plains of her skin. He didn’t just stick to her arms either. As they danced his fingers found their way along the swells of her breasts, under the wealth of her silky black hair, and eventually under the hem of her dress. When he was able to dance with her, holding her skirt high enough on her thick, brown thigh to for Puck to be sure that if she was wearing panties, they were tiny at best…he knew it was time to get her back into his truck. The simple fact that Mercedes was giggly and happy without appearing to be stumbling and falling down drunk made Puck happy himself. It meant that neither of the guys he’d paid would feel the need to pay attention to protect themselves if their racket got busted.

However, since Mercedes wasn’t falling down drunk, Puck made sure to take the same route back that he’d taken to get to Wapakoneta in the first place. with one little difference. Once they were about halfway between the two towns, he ‘accidentally’ missed a turn and they ended up in a pretty, barren field that was government land and rarely if ever bothered. It took Puck very little effort to convince Mercedes to move to the bed of the truck and ‘watch the stars’. “You have a big ass sleeping bag in the bed of your truck…you do know that you are not getting the cookie tonight? Don’t you?”

Puck gave her an innocent smile. “We can just lay out and watch the stars. It’s still too early to head home and we’re too late to go to any of the movies that would have us out in time to make your curfew.” He said a loud even as he thought to himself. ‘Oh, I’m gonna be the fucking Cookie Monster tonight.’ He unrolled his carefully prepared sleeping bag. It was black cotton and big enough to fill the whole truck bed even though it remained doubled. Inside were three layers of yoga mats to further cushion the pushing. Also concealed in the wraps that he used to bind the rolled mattress to the cab wall were a set of sex restraints, and condoms. He’d used both when called for, though he knew that he wouldn’t be using the latter that night.

He helped her climb up and followed the rolling of her ass as she took off her heels and crawled up towards the truck cab. “It is comfortable,” Mercedes admitted.

Puck nodded and smiled. The couple got comfortable on the ‘bed’. As the music of the Mezzanine CD Puck had changed to before they got out the cab came through the small window above their heads, they shared their very limited knowledge of constellations and stars. That took all of three or four minutes. “Why do you bully us so much?” Mercedes blurted out as she tried to ignore the heat of the amazingly warm October night and the licks of flaming bliss that popped into existence on her skin wherever the football player touched her.

“I bullied Hummel. He irritates me. I don’t give a fuck about the gay thing. My Uncle Matt, he’s my dad’s younger brother, he is totally gay-almost as gay as Hummel. But he is also just like Dad and just like me…total mack daddy. Hummel, Berry, Fabray…all of them thing they are the fucking gods walking among the plebes. That’s why I fuck with your boy. Every time I toss his ass into a dumpster, it’s just my way of telling him to stop acting like he’s all better than the rest of us.”

“Is that why you knocked up Quinn?” she asked quietly even as she involuntarily leaned further into his embrace.

He shrugged. “That’s why I fucked her. The pregnancy wasn’t planned on either of our parts.” He lied a little. While he had not planned on getting the cheerleader pregnant, he hadn’t done anything to prevent it. Just like he wasn’t planning on knocking up the girl next to him…he just wasn’t planning on using any preventative measures.

Mercedes looked up at him from the crook of his arm. “So you explained Kurt…even if I disagree…you didn’t say why you slushy and push me into lockers and shit at school.”

“I don’t bully you. I’ll admit I harass the hell out of you. But it’s purely sexual. I slushy you when you’re in a shirt that’s light enough to show me your tits when it’s wet. That plus your nipples get hard as fuck when that slushy hits you. And you cannot even claim that you don’t feel my hands on your ass when I get up on you in the halls. I love your tits more than fucking air…but that sexy ass of yours runs a close second.”

“So that’s why you hit me when I’m at my locker?” she asked him curiously.

“Yeah.” He nodded, his eyes taking on a glossy faraway look. “Fuck, when you bend down to get into your locker. I love smacking your ass…especially when you are in leggings.” Puck’s laughter was dark and so dirty it was completely filthy. He felt her stiffen and knew that he needed to do some quick damage control if he wanted her relaxed and feeling the small amount of the drug he’d slipped her. “Look, I’d apologize for my actions…but I wouldn’t mean it. But I am sorry if I ever hurt you or made you scared of me. I actually would prefer that you like me.” He said softly leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips.

When she didn’t push him away, Noah pressed his advantage. His tongue swiped over the lush curve of Mercedes’ lower lip. As soon as she let him in…Puck deepened the kiss allowing his questing tongue to taste every part of her mouth. Mercedes enjoyed the kiss, even when it went deeper still. When Puck maneuvered their bodies so that Mercedes was laying on her back with Puck hovering over her, she pushed against him, despite how good things felt, she had no intention of going beyond first base on a first date. Noah ignored the increasingly insistent pushes, instead grabbing Mercedes’ smaller hands in his own. Quickly and with practiced ease, he worked her hands to her sides and gently but relentlessly pushed them up the slightly slick cotton of the sleeping bag. Mercedes didn’t feel the restraints until they were tightened around her wrists. She wrenched her head to the side. “What the fuck, Puck?” she shouted.

He smirked covering her mouth to impress upon her the seriousness of the situation. Something about her naïveté drove him crazy and made him want to fuck it all the way out of her. "Listen carefully, Sexy Mama. You are going to do exactly as I say and you can scream all you want…no one will hear you out here," Mercedes vehemently shook her head no, "Yes, yes you are. You know why? If you don't, it’s going to hurt when I fuck you and I'm going text Karofsky and Hummel will have his first time tonight too…just like you, whether he wants to or not."

Mercedes brown eyes filled with fear when he mentioned her best friend. Puck wasn’t sure if it was because he had threatened her bestie, or because she realized exactly what was going to happen to her in the next little while. Finally, Mercedes nodded her head. Puck slowly removed his hand. He smiled when he heard her whimper a little. "Oh, yeah, I like hearing your moans, Mama," he ran his hand over her breasts. He hadn’t thought his cock could get harder. But he was almost hurting he wanted to fuck the girl beneath him so badly.

Mercedes was completely stunned. She could not fathom how she could really be about to get raped. What the hell was going on in Puck’s mind? He was usually normal enough, just a bit of a bully. She’d known him for years. They sang and danced together, worked on performances together, granted never alone but still she knew him. She’d even thought he was charming.

She twisted against her restraints and tried to get free. Puck just smirked as her movements pressed her sexy breasts into his chest. He ran his hands up her body. "You feel so good," he breathed.

With a groan, Mercedes stopped trying to move. She was stuck. The short songstress felt the tears on her cheeks. She felt scared and... a little guilty. She had often fantasized about a stranger coming into her home and taking her roughly. In fact, if Puck really had watched her get herself off, she had probably been thinking of exactly that. It was her go to fantasy. She liked imagining being taking and ravished and forced to come.

Now, here it was, like he had telepathy, or something. Mercedes felt herself getting wet and felt even guiltier. Puck was a sex shark of the upmost order; he could easily see the signs of burgeoning arousal in the girl he was determined to turn into a woman. To check his hypothesis, he slid his hands into the low cut neckline of her dress and into the lace of her bra. His nimble fingers made quick work of baring her G cup breasts. “Aw hell yeah.” Puck rubbed her large tits teasing a nipple before pulling it roughly. She gasped. He stopped and looked into her eyes. Did she enjoy that? He pulled again. Her tears were still flowing, but she was totally into it, he could tell by the way her body shivered rather than arching up to relieve the pain. “Your nipples are so fucking hard they could cut glass. You still gonna pretend like you don’t want this?” he leaned closer to whisper.

"Please," she pleaded.

"Please what Sexy Mama? I'm going to have you. Smack your ass, tickle your pussy, fuck you hard and then I'm going to take you home and you are not going to tell anyone."

Mercedes nodded in agreement, "I won't tell, please don't hurt me."

"I can't promise I won't hurt you, but you know that I’m gonna make sure you enjoy everything I do to you. I gonna to come back for more of this." He leaned forward and took a nipple into his mouth. He sucked hard and flicked it with his tongue. Mercedes stifled moan was music to his ears. Puck slid his other hand down to her moving legs and back up the inside of her thick, soft thighs. He curved his hand over the hot, wet gusset of her panties, gripping her pussy hard. Her moans certainly weren’t stifled any longer. Puck wasn’t an idiot. He knew that taking her home with ripped up clothing would see him in grown ass man jail, not just juvie, he took a last hard nibble of the sensitive flesh in his mouth before pulling back with the morsel in his teeth until her breast would stretch no further. Releasing it, he rose up and carefully removed her lacy panties. Returning his attention to her previously neglected tit, Noah started to move his fingers up and down her slit. She moaned and he pushed past her pussy lips to her core.

"I am going to fuck the shit out of you Mercedes," he sighed into her tit.

She sobbed a little, but he heard a lot more moans than sobs. She was so turned on by him, but Mercedes knew this was wrong. She started as Puck pushed his fingers inside of her, popping her admittedly weakened hymen. Both of them almost came when at the feeling of his strong questing fingers in her hot wet center. He shifted his weight so he could fuck her with his fingers harder. He let his thumb brush her clit and she gasped. Puck let go of the nipple that had been firmly cushioned in his mouth. He smirked as he looked into her eyes. He pressed a long, deep, wet kiss to her panting mouth. His hand kept working as he felt her getting wetter and wetter. She moaned and he flicked her clit harder, faster.

"Come on baby," he whispered into her ear and licked her earlobe. “Cum for me, you know you love it. Cum on my fingers…give us both what we want.”

Mercedes couldn't believe it. She felt so hot, so wet, so turned on. She had only ever felt this way when she was alone in her bed. She felt full as his fingers pounded into her.

"Turn over," he said it more to himself than to her. He flipped her over, causing her wrists to twist over her head. Pushing her dress up to her waist with his clean hand, he reinserted his fingers and let his palm hit her ass as he finger fucked her from behind. She tried to sit up and look back at him, but he pushed her down holding her down, his fingers moving faster and harder inside her.

"Fuck Mercedes, you are so fucking wet." Puck laughed. “You know I’m not gonna be satisfied with just this once. Your ass is mine now, Sexy Mama.”

With that Mercedes felt her stomach flip flop and she shut her eyes tight. Her screams filled the night as she came on his hand. It was her first ever social orgasm, and she knew that she could never cry rape when they got home. She hadn’t intended to go as far as they had, but she couldn’t lie and claim she wasn’t enjoying every minute of it.

“Oh yeah, baby," He leaned down and let his tongue take the place of his finger. He held her ass with both of his hands and fucked her with his tongue. He started off slowly, tasting her, but then he let loose and moved his tongue in and out of her quickly.

Mercedes had never felt an orgasm this intense and long. It took her a long moment to realize that she was actually having more than one and Puck wasn't stopping. His mouth felt warm and wet on her pussy and he sounded like he was loving what he was doing. She lay her head to the side unable to get up as his tongue ravished her pussy.

Puckerman sat up and glanced down at her chocolate ass. He was so hard. He let his cock brush against her ass and felt her stiffen. He knew that taking her ass would have to wait for another time. He didn’t have the time to get her opened up…not all the way, he wasn’t going to open her up totally…just enough that it would hurt the good way.

"Please don't," her voice was soft.

Puck growled. He was a little pissed off that she would continue to deny how much she was enjoying this. His hand came down on her ass hard. She gasped and he knew that she hadn't expected that. He let his other hand come down on the other cheek. He watched her ass jiggle. Fuck, he loved her ass. Watching it jiggle in response to his smacks was even better with nothing in the way. Mercedes tried to sit up. He wasn’t ready for that just yet, so he used his body weight to hold her down. "Don't fucking move Cedes. You're going to remember this night for the rest of your life. And Monday at school, you’re going to walk in looking as sexy as you do to night, holding my fucking hand. I told you, you’re mine now.”

Mercedes moaned. But Puck couldn’t have said if it was pleasure or disagreement. He felt his control slip. He began to spank her ass in earnest now. He used his body to get better leverage on the girl. He grunted with each slap and then used his other hand to grab her ass hard. He had lost control. He knew it. He spread Mercedes' legs wider so he could see her pussy. His hand came down hard between her legs and the girl tried to squirm away from him. He felt a smile spread across his lips. He slapped her pussy again.

Mercedes gasped. "Stop, please," She needed him to stop touching her. Her body was buzzing from how good this felt and how bad it all was. When he stopped spanking her pussy, Mercedes thought maybe it was over. He was still. She felt his weight leave her back. She couldn't turn to see what he was doing. Then suddenly, he grabbed her hips and forced his cock inside of her. Mercedes gasped as she felt him deep inside her.

"Fuck." He breathed. “You’re so fucking tight.” He started to pound her pussy hard and fast. She could barely breath and she felt him plunging in and out of her. "I can’t believe I’m finally I'm fucking you Mercedes, oh god, yeah," He pumped her deeper with every word.

With a groan she put her face down on the sleeping bag and bit into the cover. She felt her legs shaking and knew he was holding all of her weight. He took advantage of this and began to move her body on his cock. "I'm so close. But I want to see your pretty face when I come inside you." With that he pulled out of her and turned her back over. She took in his muscular chest and arms and his penetrating eyes. She didn’t even know when he’d taken off his shirt. He looked wild and like he had lost control. He smiled a wicked smile at her as he pushed back inside her with a grunt.

"Oh my god," Mercedes gasped as she felt him deep inside her. Her eyes rolled back into her head in pure pleasure. She really wanted him to fuck her harder, but she didn’t know how to, or rather, couldn’t let herself ask for it. Puck’s hands moved up her body, pausing for a moment on her tits. He let one hand slide up around her neck and squeezed a little.

She tingled when she felt the pressure he was putting on her neck. He was so close to hurting her, but for some sick reason that made her more turned on. Hazel eyes locked on brown as he took his pleasure from her pussy. Puck pounded into Mercedes. He didn’t even mind that she resolutely kept her restless legs from wrapping around him. She kept them down at his sides, but she never realized that her rebellion only made her feel tighter. They both reveled in the pleasure that his body was finding in hers. The sound of his balls slapping against her ass, Puck’s moans and Mercedes sharp yelps and screams filled the night air.

"You want my cum, don’t you Sexy Mama?" He breathed into her ear. “Fuck yeah. Cum with me.”

As happy as she was that her mother had gotten her on the shot when Quinn came to live with them, Mercedes still shook her head. Why take the chance. But Noah was not going to be denied. His slid his hands under her ass and tilted her hips up into his thrusts. “Holy God.” Mercedes cried out. With a grunt of pure satisfaction, he came hard inside her. The pulses of his cock beating against the spasming walls of her pussy and the hot, almost electrically stimulating, jets of his cum hitting her walls skyrocketed Mercedes orgasm into the stratosphere. Puck’s pleasure magnified by having his fantasy and feeling her pleasure in his forcefulness… he came so strong and so hard he almost blacked the hell out. He lay still on top of her. She could feel his heart beating against her breast.

As the night cooled their bodies and their breathing returned to normal, Puck leaned over and whispered in her ear. “Tomorrow, I’ll take you to Breadstix, then we’ll chill at the lake and you can learn to suck my cock.”

*****DaDL*****DaDL*****DaDL*****

Puck woke with a start. His sheets were tangled all around his legs. His cum was cooling in his pajama pants and yet he was still hard as a rock. “Damn, I have gotta stop having that damn dream. Sexy Mama will fucking KILL me if she ever finds out.” he murmured to himself as he got up to go take a shower. His real mom was gonna kill him if she had to buy more laundry stuff early again, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Annikay. After the death of Illiandyandra's father and a major, debilitating medical diagnosis, Illy's mother had to come and live with her family so Illy could take care of her. After being forced to realize that she has absolutely no time to write any longer she has asked me to take over her stories. Our writing styles are some what different.
> 
> This has been sitting uncompleted on her desktop for quite sometime so I finished it to try my hand at blending the two styles.
> 
> Please drop me/us a line to let me know how I did.
> 
> Also Let me know which of her works you are aching for an update on.
> 
> Thank you all for bearing with Illy during what has become one hell of a trying time in her life. Fortunately the Twins and her older kids are all doing very, very well and her marriage is going strong.
> 
> TTFN,  
> Anni


End file.
